Consequences
by Mindy1981
Summary: Deckard Shaw is a criminal on the run. He comes across Anna from his past. This time he would take his chances with her not letting anything get in his way.(Temporary Hiatus due to moving between houses)
1. Chapter 1

**I appreciate the feedback and advice from everyone. I have decided to rewrite and revamp this story the best I can. I know I am not perfect and it does take practice. So I am doing what I can. I will probably be editing one chapter at a time. I started with this one and will continue. Please ignore the trolls on here. There is no sense in arguing with them. Also I am not whining. I was venting. We all do it on the facebook group and then move on. Nor did I ever plan on having this much drama on here. I don't care about the advice. What makes me mad is the personal attacks NOT the constructive critism. Anyways. Here is the first chapter done.**

Chapter 1, Consequences

Anna agreed to meet with her friends at the bar with nothing better to do. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She dressed in her street clothes wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. The bar looked old and ran down. People were everywhere drinking and talking. The waitresses were running everywhere almost blocking her way as she tried to get through.

She finally made her way towards them after trying to get through. Space was limited making it difficult for her to go around anyone. As she approached her friends, their conversation seemed no different than the last time. It was nothing but the same stuff they always had talked about.

"Hi guys," Anna acted like she didn't hear them.

"Hey." They all said in unison. Anna remained quiet as they continued their discussion. The noise at the bar wasn't too bothersome to her. She tuned her friends out scanning the room with her eyes seeing everyone drinking or playing pool. There was a man at the bar sipping his beer wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. His head was shaved, and she could see the subtle outline of a beard on his jawline. Anna got up from where she was sitting to grab a beer. He noticed her standing there as he took a sip of his drink. His eyes were directly on hers. At first she felt a little hesitant on speaking to him. "Hi," Anna spoke, noticing him making direct eye contact with her. The man nodded a little as he continued to watch her.

She headed back to her seat sitting with her friends. Anna briefly glanced back at the man she acknowledged catching him still looking her direction. She caught him watching her with curiosity. She quickly finished her beer trying to look like she was busy associating with her friends.

It was starting getting late and she was getting tired. Anna got up saying her last goodbyes. The sky was clear making it a nice night for a walk. She arrived to her apartment getting out the key from her purse unlocking the door. As she walked in, she dropped her stuff on the chair getting ready for bed. The place was very spacious and open. It was very clean and organized. Within a few minutes, She stripped down to a t-shirt and got into bed drifting off to sleep.

Anna awoke dreading getting up. Her lack of sleep was starting to get to her. She worked for the police department for six months. It was a lot of hours unusual hours. Anna slowly rolled out of bed getting herself ready for the day. Today, she decided to walk to work. Her place wasn't too far from where she worked. Police cars were everywhere blocking her way through. "Miss you may want to step away." The large man came up to her that was tall and built carrying a gun. He dressed in a bullet proof vest and jeans

"Everything ok?" Anna wondered.

"There's been a lot of shooting going on. Cops are going to start getting heavy around here," he explained. His tone was serious. She recognized his name on his badge.

"Agent Hobbs?" He stopped a moment looking at her folding his arms.

"You are?"

"I'm Anna, I work in the lab at the police station. I've heard so much about you. I was suppose to meet you, but you were out of town for a few days." She explained.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard about you." He shook her hand briefly.

"Excuse me, I need to get back to work." She nodded at him as Hobbs smiled at her a little heading back to his job.

Anna quickly made it in the building so she wouldn't be late. Her job required her to do some light foot work taking samples at the scene of the crime. A pile of folders were on her desk when she came in the office.

There were bags of evidence marked with what folder they belonged to. Each day was a little different depending on what they had her do. After a long period of time, Hobbs came into the lab seeing her working.

'Looks like you will be seeing more of me. They switched me to work with you," she handed him a file with a small bag attached to it. He took it from her looking through it.

As he skimmed through it, everything was written in detail giving him everything he needed to know. She watched him as his expression changed to impressed with how organized she was.

"You're good. I like the detail," Hobbs seemed impressed with her. She smiled appreciating his approval.

"I try." He looked back at her before exiting the room.

Tonight, would be another late night. It was something Anna was use to. Coffee ended up being a necessity to keep her awake. She got busy working until her door opened. A guy with short brown hair and blue eyes came in. She turned to look at him. "You must be the new girl." The guy approached her. She smiled at him some as he came in.

"Yeah, i'm Anna. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand before he took it back. He handed her a folder on a case he was working on with a gun in the bag.

"I need you to match their fingerprints. I'm Christian by the way," he introduced himself. He stood there watching her a moment. She hated when people would look over her shoulder giving her an unpleasant feeling.

"I'll call you when i'm done. I don't like people looking over my shoulder." He smiled at her getting the idea to leave the room. It didn't take her long as she got it done promptly. Anna was good at her job making sure no one would wait too long.

She took the paperwork along with some evidence in a bag to Hobbs desk. He looked up seeing her come in. "You don't waste any time do you?" Christian asked her.

"No not really. So who is staying with me tonight?" She sat in the chair in front of Hobbs.

"I am." Hobbs answered her looking through a file. She noticed there was a file sticking out from a stack with the name Shaw on it. The last name sounded familiar.

"Who's this?" Anna picked up the file looking at it.

"Owen Shaw. He makes it difficult for us to catch him," Hobbs answered her.

"The name sounds so familiar. My family lived close to a military base. My dad knew some of the British military. He use to take me with him on the weekends. I met quite of few soldiers." She said trying to remember, still nothing seemed to ring any bells.

"He's the younger brother of big brother Shaw." Hobbs tone sounded frustrated that he hasn't caught them yet. She set the file back on his desk. Hobbs watched her.

She noticed the picture of a little girl at his desk. "She's cute." Anna noticed the picture.

"That's my daughter. I see her when I can." Hobbs picked it up a moment looking at it. Then set the picture back down.

Someone came into the office handing Christian a file. He looked at it briefly handing it to Hobbs. He took it from him reading through it.

"What's this?" Hobbs asked skimming through it.

"We have a list of stolen military weapons, cars, you name it. Maybe, we'll get some luck on catching Shaw."

Anna got up leaving them in the room heading back to the lab. Hobbs stayed focused trying to read through the file.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Consequences

Deckard drove to the police station to see what information he could find. When he pulled up, he got out of his car shutting the door. He noticed the back door open seeing the trash off to the side. This made it easy for him to sneak in through the back and take the stairs to the third floor.

He turned the knob on the door noticing it was unlocked letting himself in. Deck came in through the door looking into the lab recognizing Anna from the bar. As he watched her a moment, he learned that she worked for the police as their lab tech. His feelings started setting in remembering he had felt something for her in the past. Deck put his focus back on finding a computer.

Only Hobbs and Anna were working late besides security. Most people had already gone home. Both of them seemed to enjoy the quietness. Time seemed to linger on through the evening. Anna started walking out of the lab closing everything up. She stopped hearing someone typing. She felt a little hesitant to see what was going on. Allowing her instincts kick in, she walked towards the noise.

Hobbs came out of his office noticing her stand there. Anna stayed silent directing him to the noise. She started feeling a little nervous. Hobbs moved slowly towards the sound of typing. Hobbs noticed the man at the computer in front of him. He walking up behind him being very cautious. The man continued typing and hacking into personal files. Anna recognized him as the man she saw at the bar. Hobbs gestured her to stay where she was.

"Can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you for breaking an entry and hacking into police files?" Hobbs spoke coming up behind him.

"Well if it isn't Agent Hobbs. You have something I want." His tone was calm. Anna took a few steps forward hearing the man talk.

"Didn't we meet this way before?" Hobbs asked him. Instead of answering, he got up punching Hobbs across the face hard enough to knock over a cubical near by. Hobbs got up throwing the guy onto a table. Anna stayed back moving away when they moved towards her direction. Things were being broken and glass was being shattered. He grabbed Hobbs shoving him pretty hard. Hobbs hit his head hard enough knocking the wind out of him. "Hobbs," she yelled.

The man turned to look at Anna leaning against the wall. She was scared not sure what he was going to do. "We meet again," he said walking towards her. For some reason, she looked familiar to him.

"Who are you?" He didnt answer grabbing her hand pulling her up. Shaw kept his eyes on her. Anna stood there trying to keep her cool hoping he wouldn't try to hurt her. Slowly, he approached her getting close.

Hobbs got up feeling a little out of it. He noticed how close Shaw was to her. Hobbs pulled out his gun shooting at him. Shaw pushed her out of the way dodging his shots. Hobbs went after him out the door leaving Anna alone for a moment. Relieved that she was alright. A few minutes had past, and Hobbs came back into the room. "Anna, you ok?" he called out to her.

"I'm fine," she said getting up. He came over helping her stand up. "Who was that?"

"That was big brother Shaw." She nodded a little shaken up. Looking at her watch, it was only ten at night.

"When you shot at him, he pushed me out of the way instead of using me for a target." Anna was a little confused by that.

"I noticed. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you." Hobbs made some calls having people come to the office to clean up. He had her go ahead and leave while he took care of of things there.

"You need any help?" She offered.

"I'll take care of it. Go on ahead."

Anna decided to head to the bar to see if any of her friends were around. It was a short walk down the street from the police station. As she walked in, people were scattered everywhere. She started being a little cautious of her surroundings after what happened at work.

Christian noticed her coming in as he was talking to a few other off duty cops. "Anna." he called out.

"Hey." Anna walked towards him. He walked her direction holding his beer.

"Hobbs let you off early?" he asked jokingly. She gave him a serious look. His expression changed to worrisome. "What happened?"

"Hobbs and I were working. A man by the name of Shaw went after him. He found him in one of the cubicles hacking into the computers. Shaw could have went after me but didn't. He escaped and the place is a mess." She looked over at the entrance of the bar noticing Shaw coming in the door.

"What?" Christian noticed her looking a different direction. He turned to look to see who she was looking at. Shaw was dressed in the same black leather jacket and jeans he wore last night.

"That's him," she pointed. Quickly, she turned away hoping he wouldn't notice her. Christian stayed close to her glancing at him briefly. She had felt a little constrained with him here. Something in her gut was telling her he was watching her. Christian led her to his table with a group of guys. There was about four of them sitting there. He introduced her to them.

"I'm going to grab a drink." Anna started to get up. She took a moment trying to remember all the men she had met through her father. There was only a select few that he talked to the most. One man was Deckard and the other was Owen. She tried picturing the young Deckard she once knew with the man who Hobbs fought with back at the office. Then she realized it was him as she pictured him with the shaved head. He looked much older than she remembered.

Christian was about to get up and follow. She had him sit back down. "I'll be fine." she assured him. He sat back down watching her as she went to the bar. There were a few people ahead of her. Anna was stuck waiting. Shaw came up behind her keeping his distance. She was starting to feel nervous wishing this bartender would hurry up.

"Tell me something. How did you end up working for Hobbs?" He spoke.

"Things change," she answered him. Deck stood there watching her after she answered him. Getting a better look at her, she turned out to be even more beautiful than he remembered.

"I know that all too well." His tone seemed much more calmer compare to last night. Anna grabbed her beer from the bartender.

"I didn't expect to see you again." She decided to stand and talk to him.

"Neither did I. How's your father?" he asked taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Good he's retired." Deck knew her father when he was stationed there for two years. Sometimes, he would bring her along on the weekends. They would make small conversation if not more depending on what was going on. Deck developed some sort of attraction to her. She graduated high school leaving when she was nineteen. There was at least a ten year age difference between the both of them. When she had left, he figured it he would never see her again.

Her phone had rang seeing Hobbs calling her. "Hello?" she answered the phone.

"You ok?" Hobbs said through the phone.

"Yeah, i'm at the bar not too far from the police station. Christian is here. We happened to run into each other. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, i'll see you tomorrow." They hung up with each other keeping the conversation brief. It was nice of him to call and check on her. She appreciated that he made sure she was ok. Shaw just stood there sipping his drink listening. Anna finished her drink and Shaw paid.

"Tell your brother hi. Thanks for paying." She hugged him briefly. He didn't react much to it, but didn't seem to mind.

Anna left the bar walking to her car. The walk was short. She got in noticing another car parked behind hers, but a little further away. It was a black Audi. Looking in her rear view mirror, made it difficult to see in with the tinted windows.

She turned the engine on leaving the parking lot. It didn't take her long to get to the parking garage. It looked like most people were gone for the evening. There weren't as many cars parked in the garage. She got out of the car heading in the building. Today was eventful enough for her. There was no point in getting excited for the weekend. With the amount of hours, she felt drained.

Night always seemed to leave quickly as she slept. The phone beeped waking her up. It was a text from Hobbs. "When are you due in?" Anna texted him back letting him know. It was about nine-thirty when she looked at the clock. Slowly, she rolled out of bed. Deck was on her mind. He definitely looked more attractive to her in her eyes. It. Almost amazed her on what time did to people.

Anna got herself in ready for the day. She jumped in the shower and got dressed. When she finished up, another text from Hobbs came up. He needed her to meet him at a bank. Something must have just happened. Anna headed to the bank. Hobbs texted her the address. Parking her car out back, Hobbs was walking her direction. Anna got out of her car

"What's going on?" She saw him standing next to a police officer. He guided her to the front of the building.

"There was a robbery and some shooting going on earlier this morning." Hobbs handed her the light to look for any footprints or handprints. The glass was shattered on the ground in the front of the building. She went in looking for any sort of prints she could find. Whoever did this was good at covering up. There were no sign of evidence anywhere except for the broken window.

"Find anything?" Hobbs came up to her.

"Not a thing. These guys must have been pretty good at hiding their evidence. It's making it difficult for me to find anything." Men inside where cleaning up or speaking to witnesses. Not having any luck, she headed outside.

Hobbs followed her out. It was close to lunch time after they spent their time at the bank for most of the day. He wanted to get to know her a little more figuring he could invite her to lunch with him. "Want to go to lunch with me?" he offered.

"Sure where to?"

"I got some friends of mine i'd like you to meet." Anna followed Hobbs to their cars. He followed her back to the station to drop her car off. They rode together heading to a friend of his for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I am making changes as I go along.**

Chapter 3, Consequences

Both Hobbs and Anna pulled up to a two story house. They got out of the car and Hobbs led her around back. The was a picnic table set up. Food was already on the table. A tall bald muscular man greeted them. Anna looked up at him noticing his muscular build feeling a little intimidated by him. Hobbs introduced her along with everyone else. "Hope you don't mind. I brought a friend with me," Hobbs said to the man.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Dom. That's my sister Mia, Brian, Roman, and Tej" he said introducing her to them.

"Hi." she said shaking his hand. Dom smiled at her. Hobbs sat next to her as she sat down. They said grace and began to pass the food around. Everyone put food on their plates chatting about whatever came to mind. Dom seemed calmed wanting to get to know the girl that Hobbs brought with him.

"So is Hobbs giving you a hard time?" Brian asked jokingly. Anna couldn't help but laugh at that a little.

"No, he's nice so far," she looked over at Hobbs.

"Come on woman. I'm not that bad." Hobbs smiled at Anna. Brian sipped his beer with his arm around Mia. They continued to eat getting to know each other. Mia seemed very welcoming towards her. Her hair was long and brown. Anna figured she must have been Brian's girlfriend, noticing his arm around her. Dom listened attentively to everyone talking. After they finished, Anna offered to help Mia. "No it's ok." She said collecting the plates.

Mia had Brian come in to help her. Anna sat outside with the others. She looked over at Dom. "What do you do?" Dom asked her.

"I am a lab tech. They send things to me and I try to find out who did it." Dom felt a little hesitant with her being here. He trusted Hobbs judgement enough to know he wouldn't bring anyone that he felt suspicious of. Anna gave him no reason to think otherwise.

"Nice, so you from here?" Dom asked her.

"No, I've only been here about six months. They just switched my boss to Hobbs just recently." Mia looked out the window noticing Dom into the conversation with Anna. Since Letty had been gone, he had been lonely. He would run into her on occasion trying to help her. Nothing he did seemed to work. So after a difficult time, he decided to move on. Dom knew if Letty would come back, she could if it wasn't already too late as far as them being together again.

Hobbs was still chatting with the others. Anna looked at her watch noticing they were going to be late getting back. "We're going to be late," Anna looked at Hobbs.

"You're on my time don't worry about it," Hobbs assured her. Dom and Anna continued talking. He told her about him and Mia owning a shop together. Hobbs did let Anna know that they had to get going. Anna exchanged numbers with Dom. He put her number into his phone. They said their goodbyes leaving.

Hobbs parked and they both got out of his hummer. Anna noticed a black Audi parked across the street. It started giving her an uneasy feeling like she was being watched. She felt very hesitant to tell Hobbs. So she stayed quiet keeping it to herself. Heading back the lab, there was an invitation on her desk. It was to some formal party in some nice hall somewhere around the city. It was something that she wasn't aware of.

Christian came into the lab seeing her holding it. "You going?"

She sighed thinking a moment."What is it for?" she asked curiously.

"Once a year, they have a get together with everyone in the police department, fire department, and whoever else. You should go. It's fun. They have food and free alcohol." She sighed feeling a little unsure if she would go or not.

"Do most of you guys go?"

"Yeah, everybody goes." He sounded like he was more for the free food and beer. She found that a little humorous smiling at him. Maybe she should go. It was something to do. When she read it the date was for tonight.

"Kind of last minute. Don't you think?" It was a little disappointing that she got this late.

"Yeah, they messed up this year getting them to us early." Christian stayed with her talked a little longer before leaving the room. There was an E-mail she received letting everyone know they would be let off early for this. The day seemed to be dragging. Not a lot of work came in. There were some results she was waiting to hear back from.

"I'll pass this one," she said taking advantage of her half day. She left the office heading to her car. Her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" She heard Dom's voice.

"Got let off early. If I would have known that I could have stayed." She turned around noticing the black Audi pulling up.

"Why don't you come by?" Dom offered.

"I'll do that, I'll see you soon," she said hanging up. Anna stood next to her car seeing the car turn off. The driver's side door opened. It was the man that Hobbs fought with. He looked around seeing no one was around in the parking garage. His attention was on her.

Annoyed that he blocked her way out, she stood there wondering what he wanted. "I was hoping we could talk," he said calmly.

"What about?"

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked her.

"No, I don't."

"You're father, was station in Nottingham remember? I knew him while he was there. He would bring you with him on the weekends," he reminded her.

Anna thought a moment trying to remember. Then everything clicked. It was the Deckard Shaw that she remembered. He looked so different since she saw him. He had a little more hair back then.

"You look different. I didn't recognize you," she said a little surprised.

"I didn't expect you to. Things change," he said getting close to her.

"After I moved back to the states, I didn't know what happened to you or if I would see you again."

"So you work for Hobbs now?" He questioned her.

"They just moved me to his department. You shouldn't be here," she said worried. Deck knew she wasn't aware of anything. She was only working to make a living. So with that, he couldn't hold it against her.

"No one is around right now. There nothing to worry about." Deck knew she was worried about him getting caught, but he didn't care. He was more interested in making up for lost time. Deck remembered her in glasses always sitting down doing her homework when she was younger. His phone rang as he answered it talking on it briefly. Anna waited patiently until he got off.

"I have work to attend to. Maybe, I'll see you around," He took her hand in his kissing it before leaving her. She remembered him always doing that before she left with her dad. He started up his car driving off. Anna texted Dom letting him know she got held up and would be on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next update. This is just the beginning.**

Chapter 4, Consequences

Anna drove back to Dom's house. She parked her car getting out. Dom was already standing in the front. He let her go in front of him as he followed her in shutting the door behind him. Mia was sitting on the couch. A couple more people were there that she didn't recognize. Both men nodded at her.

"This is Roman and Tej," Dom introduced.

"Hello there," Roman took her hand in his. Tej just rolled his eyes at him.

"Hi, I'm Anna," she introduced herself.

Tej nudged him in the arm holding out his hand to shake hers. "Excuse me, nice to meet you," Tej said, shaking her hand putting his arm in front of Roman. Roman just shook his head at him. Dom lead her to the backyard to talk. She sat next to him in a chair. "So you and Hobbs huh?" He asked her.

"I've talked to him off and on. They told me yesterday that they wanted to switch me with him, he had more going on that could keep me busy," she explain.

Dom nodded listening to her. Anna noticed him looking like something was bothering him. His thoughts were on Letty still. Each day was getting easier giving him no choice but to move on. Seeing Letty with Owen, still bothered him. He knew she was a better person than that.

"I lost someone who meant everything to me. She got caught up in the wrong crowd. I've tried for so long to make her see differently," he spoke.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes you can't always fix everything. Do you think maybe they will come to their senses and come back?" Anna asked him. She felt nothing, but remorse for him. He seemed like a nice guy to her.

"I doubt it. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this," he apologized.

"Don't be. It's ok," she assured him.

"I just hope they come back before it's too late," he sighed.

"Why would it be too late?"

"I'm not going to wait forever. If I find someone before then, It may be too late," he answered her. Dom wasn't sure why he had told her this. He felt lonely needing someone to talk to. Every person he has met through Hobbs, he seemed to trust. Going with that, he felt he could trust Anna as well.

"You seem like the kind of man every girl wants." Anna said nicely.

"The problem is, I don't want them. They all want me for the wrong reasons," he sighed. That was something he had heard many times before.

"Then maybe you should find one who wants you for the right reasons. No offense, but you're not dead to the world here. I don't know you well enough yet. There is no point in sitting around and dwelling on the past."

"I've been doing that for too long. So tonight, I'm racing. Want to come along?" Dom asked her.

"Racing?"

"I street race." Anna wans't surprised that he was an illegal street racer. She had seen them around at night sometimes.

"Sure." They spent most of the day talking until it was time to go out. Dom went upstairs to shower and change for the evening. Anna hung around talking to Mia as they waited on him.

Dom came down stairs dressed in jeans and a long sleeve tight shirt on. Anna could smell the cologne on him. It was nice seeing he didn't over do it. He had her ride with him while the others followed. As he drove, he would make a few quick glances at her. Anna noticed looking his direction. "What?" She asked him.

"It's nice to have someone ride with me. It's been a long time," he said nicely.

"Thanks?" She asked unsure. Dom smiled at that pulling up to where the crowd was. He parked his car getting out for now. Everyone looked over noticing Anna with him. Dom stood close behind her while she stood in front of him.

"Nervous?" He asked her.

"No, just a lot of people." She looked at him. Mia came over by Anna standing next to her. Dom got in his car lining it up with the others. After a few minutes a girl stood in front of the cars getting ready to signal them to go. She looked over as someone nodded at her and she gave her signal. The cars took off racing down the road. The crowd was cheering watching them from a distance.

This was all new to Anna. She had never been a part of watching street racers before. "So what happens when you win?" She asked Brian.

"You win the money." Within ten minutes, the cars returned with Dom coming in first. He slowed down turning around coming back after coming in first getting out of everyone else's way. The crowd ran over to him cheering.

"Always a winner," Roman said patting his back. Anna walked up with Mia standing out of everyone else's way. Dom walked towards Anna. She wasn't sure what to do but offer her hand in congratulations.

That was different to Dom knowing he was use to getting hugs. He took her hand shaking it. She put her hand down and he took her it in his holding on to it. "Let's get out of here," he said leading her to his car.

Dom drove them to the beach where it was quiet. They both got up while they sat on the hood of his car. "You're a good racer. I'm just sorry I didn't hug you. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She apologized.

He laughed at that. "I appreciate that." He said nicely.

Anna started to get a little cold starting to shake a little. Dom put his arm around her. "Thanks, I forgot a jacket," she said nicely.

"So are you going to go find her?" Anna wondered.

"No, she hasn't given me a reason to."

"Don't let me stop you," Anna said yawning. Dom looked down at her smiling a little.

"You tired? I can take you back."

"No, I'm fine." The feeling of having someone close to him was something he missed. Anna seemed sweet and easy going. He liked that about her. It was getting late and they decided to head back to his place. Dom looked over noticing a black Audi from a distance. Not thinking much of it, both of them got in the car. They drove off heading back. Anna dozed off seeing she was tired. All of these long hours seemed to be taking hold of her sleep.

Dom pulled up to their place seeing Anna asleep in the passenger's seat. He shook her a little getting her to wake up. Anna opened her eyes seeing where they were. "Sorry," she yawned.

"Stay with us tonight. I'm not letting drive home," Dom offered.

"No, I can manage." She said slowly getting out of his car. Dom came around taking the keys from her leading her inside. Both couches were occupied with Roman and Tej sleeping in them. Dom had no other choice than to have her sleep with him. They went upstairs and Anna used the bathroom.

When she finished, Dom's door was open. "I shouldn't," she said unsure.

"Well the couches are occupied," Dom said removing his long sleeve shirt. He was built leaving his white tank on underneath. Too tired to argue, she agreed to accept his offer and stay. He gave her some knit shorts of Mia's that were stacked on top of the laundry. Anna went to the bathroom to change her bottoms. Dom was already in bed with the light off. She got in bed lying next to him.

As awkward as this seemed, Dom wouldn't let her leave if she tried. He had his back turned to her as she drifted off to sleep.

Morning seemed to come quickly. She awoke with his arm wrapped around her. It was about nine and she wasn't due in until one in the afternoon. Dom woke up a little after her. "Morning," he said yawning.

Anna sat up and he took his arm back. They both could hear talking downstairs. "Great they are going to assume we slept together," Anna sighed.

"They know me better than that," he said sitting up.

Anna smiled a little at him. Maybe I'll see you later. I got to get going." She said getting up.

"Maybe?" Dom looked at her.

"Got a long shift tonight. Don't get out until about eight," she explained.

"When is your next day off?" He asked her.

"Today is my last day. Then I got this weekend and the rest of this coming week. I decided to take some time off. I transferred from Texas to work here. I never took a vacation in quite some time. So I figured why not. Hobbs is fine with it," Anna said stretching.

"Where you going?"

"Staying home," she said leaving the room. Anna put her pants back on in the bathroom then came back into the room. Dom already had his jeans on with his white tank top.

"I'd like to take you to dinner," Dom offered.

"Really?"

"Yes really, What kind of guy do you take me for?" He joked a little.

"I'm not so sure. Depends on what you got to offer." Anna was joking, but Dom took it a little more serious.

"I'd love for you to find out," he said putting his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"You know I was kidding," she reminded him.

"I think it was a little more than that." Dom got so close he could almost kiss her. Anna started to get nervous. He was the kind of man who seemed to be the protective type along with being a gentleman. She got out of his grasp stepping back. Dom didn't give her any signs that she was in any sort of danger.

"Right, ok. I really need to go," she said picking up her purse.

He smiled at her rubbing his hand along her face. "I'll call you later," he said nicely.

Anna hugged him wrapping her arms around him. She pulled back to look at him. "That was the hug I guess I owed you from last night. His arms remained around her as he leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled at him letting him go for now.

Anna went home to shower and change into clean clothes. She smiled thinking of the soft kiss Dom left on her lips. She went through her drawer finding some old pictures her dad had given her. Before she left for the states, her dad took a picture with Deck and his brother. Anna had come across it looking at it a moment. He looked so different compared to now. Despite their history, she had a feeling they would run into each other more often knowing they were in the same town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here is the next update. Hope you guys like it... Review if you want..**

Chapter 5, Consequences

As she arrived to her office, there was a stack of files on her desk. Her thoughts were on Dom while she got started. Hobbs nodded at her from his office. The day seemed to linger on while she worked. Anna would take breaks in between grabbing coffee. She went back into the lab seeing her phone vibrating. It was a text from Dom. _"Want to hang out after work?"_ Smiling at that, she put her phone off to the side.

Hobbs came into the office seeing her working along with picking up with files that were already done. "Didn't see you at the party last night," he spoke.

"Nah, I hung out with Dom. He seems like a nice guy," she looked over at Hobbs.

"He is. It took me a while to realize that." Hobbs left the room. Anna heard her phone vibrating again. Assuming it was Dom, it was an unknown number. _"Meet me in the parking garage tonight."_ Anna thought a moment, realizing it could be Deckard texting her. She wasn't sure what he wanted unless it was to catch up.

The text had stuck with her the rest of the day until it was time for her to leave. She started cleaning her area straightening everything out. When she finished, she headed for the parking garage. Not many people were around at this time. It was literally empty with just a few cars parked. Anna noticed the black Audi parked next to hers. As she got closer, Deck was leaning against it waiting for her.

"Deck, what are you doing here?"

"I had some free time tonight. Maybe we could do a little catching up," he said giving her a serious look. He knew what she had been doing not fully aware that him and Toretto were enemies.

Deck had her get in his car leaving her car there. She sat in the passenger seat watching him getting in next to her. It felt a little awkward, but it didn't hurt for her to catch up.

He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking garage. "So tell me, what have you been up to?" Anna asked him.

He looked over at her a moment before speaking figuring he could trust her. "I went on to be an Operative agent for the Clandestine Operations. Then became a Lieutenant and was in the Special Boat Services. Then was a major in the Special Air Services until I was no longer needed. They sent my own superiors after me to kill me. I trust no one," he explained.

"You trusted my dad," Anna added.

"He was one of the few I trusted." His tone was calm with her. Deck pulled up to a place that looked like a warehouse. He had her get out and follow him. He opened the door allowing her to walk in first. People were everywhere working.

A man walked their way with short dark hair and a mustash. "There better be a damn good reason why you decided to take time off," he said to Deck. Then he immediately noticed Anna.

"I thought this would be a good enough reason," Deck spoke.

"It's been a long time my dear," he said recognizing her.

"Owen?"

"Yes it's me. You have grown a lot since we last seen you." Owen stood in front of her scanning her with his eyes.

"She works for Hobbs," Deck said looking at his brother.

"Not by choice," she added.

"You're a cop?" Owen questioned her.

"No, I work in the lab," she answered him. Owen seemed a little hesitant with her here. The last thing he needed was another person to try to run to the cops.

"Why did you bring her here?" Owen asked annoyed with Deck.

"We can trust her,". Deck assured him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's only working to make a living." Deck turned his attention to her. Anna stood there a little surprised that he brought her here. "I only brought you here because something told me to trust you."

"I won't say anything. I promise, it's not my place to tell," she said meaning what she said.

Owen realized that his brother's intentions were right. She wouldn't say anything. "I'd hate you to face the Consequences if you did," Owen said nicely.

Owen went back to work leaving her and Deck alone. "The last person I ran into from my past ended up dead. We thought we could trust him. Then he tried going to the police. We took care of him," Deck said with a serious tone.

"You have my word." She took a step closer to him. Deck didn't want that to be the last resort. He actually cared about her, which was rare in his case. He would do it if he had to, but in the end it would be difficult on him.

"I'll take your word for it my dear," he said pushing the hair out of her face.

"I'll just make sure I stay out of your way." Deck appreciated hearing that from her. So in return, he would make sure she would be safe.

"You're smart. That's something that always impressed me about you." He remembered some of the discussions they use to have about different things.

"It's a job, it pays well. You know I've always liked you back then. Of course my dad wouldn't have approved of our relationship either," Anna said remembering the past.

Deck chuckled a little at that. He did like her as well, but wouldn't disrespect her father like that. "Things change," he reminded her.

"Yeah." Now would be his chance that he could be with her. He wondered how it would even work. He was a criminal and she worked for the police. Deck never had time for women in his life. His encounters with women were short lived. Mostly one night stands.

With Anna, he wanted more. Seeing her again gave him a second chance to do that. He was getting sick of one night stands. Very few women really caught his attention. Something about her did. Maybe it was because he knew her unlike the others. No matter what the circumstances were at the moment, he would take his chances.

He noticed Anna texting on her phone. "I should go," she looked at him. Deck knew why. It was Dom who she befriended.

"I've seen you with him. I don't trust him. He tried killing my brother." Anna stopped texting hearing him speak.

"What are you talking about?"

"Toretto got in the way of his plans. I'm only here to watch over my brother and help any way I can," Deck said taking her hand in his.

"What lead you to this? You're not the man I remember," Anna said unsure of him.

"That's what happens when you get fucked over by the government. We trust very few and get what we want," he said looking directly at her.

Anna took a few steps back taking her hand away. She started feeling a little uneasy. Deck was a criminal now and she didn't know what to think. This was a lot for her to take in. "I don't know if I should even trust you," she said nervously.

"I can assure you that you won't be harmed. As long as you follow through. You know me well enough to know that I won't hurt you," he said convincing her.

Deck had her look at him putting his hand under her chin. Anna had no choice, but to trust him. Her instincts told her to do so. This was the man that she liked a long time ago, but things were different now. She moved his hand away from her face. "I know you won't," she said believing him. His hand remained in hers as he looked into her eyes. Instead of feeling any fear, she started to feel safe around him.

Deck noticed her arms went around his neck pulling him in a hug. His arms went around her waist hugging her back. That alone told him that she was starting to feel comfortable around him. He pulled back to look at her keeping his arms around her. It had been a long time since he had held a woman like this. Every bit of loneliness he felt through the years started to fade away. It reminded him of what it felt like to be wanted.

Anna let him go stepping back from him. "We should get you home," he said looking at his watch.

They exchanged numbers heading back to the parking garage. Deck arrived pulling up next to her car. Both of them got out. He left his car running walking her to her car. "Bye," Anna said opening her car door.

"We will be in touch," Deck said kissing her cheek then heading to his car. Anna watched him as he got in and took off. Her phone started to ring and she answered it. "Hello."

"Everything ok?" Dom said on the other line.

"Yeah, I got held up at work. I'll be there soon," she lied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I got another one up.**

Chapter 6, Consequences

Dom and Anna spent time talking, feeling comfortable around each other. He liked that she was easy to talk to. It was about one in the morning. Anna kept her word keeping quiet about her encounter with Shaw. The last thing she wanted to do was break his trust causing him to come after her.

Anna still saw Dom as a good person. So whatever happened between him and Shaw was beyond her. "Tell me what happened between you and Letty," Anna said making conversation.

It was easier for him to talk about it now than before. He learned to cope with the fact that Letty wasn't coming back. "I was convinced Letty was dead until Hobbs told me otherwise. When we finally crossed paths, she didn't act like she remembered me. I've tried everything I could to get her to remember," he explained.

"Do you think if she got her memory back, she would come back?" Anna wondered.

"It's possible, the damage also could be permanent. There is really no telling at this point. I've been trying to help her for two years. I figured since it took that long, it was best for me to let her go," he said upset with himself. Dom shifted keeping his attention on her.

"I don't think you have. I can tell you feel something for her. Don't let anyone get in the way of what you really want," Anna said giving him advice.

Dom smiled at that appreciating it. "Believe me, I'm not. Even if she did come back, it would take a while to get back to where things were." Anna nodded listening.

Dom's phone beeped. Anna watched him as he answered it.

"Hey what's going on?" He spoke into the phone talking for a few minutes. When he hung up, he put his shoes on. What is it?" Anna asked.

"It's Letty," he said worried.

"What about her?"

"I need to check on her." He said walking out the door. Anna followed him to his car getting in with him. He headed where they told him she was seen. He made it there within five minutes. There was a couple of men surrounding her. Dom slowly pulled up making himself not noticeable. Some people weren't aware that she was working for Shaw. So this was nothing new to him.

"Why would someone call you about Letty?"

"Not everyone is aware with what's going on around here." He explained.

"I thought you given up on her."

"Not entirely. Even if we're not together anymore. I'll still be there for her. She's family. I don't give up on family even if they do," he looked at her.

Dom continued looking closely seeing things being loaded into the back of a van. "That's him," he had her look his direction.

"Owen?"

"Yeah, he must have come back after our encounter from last time." Dom pulled around parking his car off to the side. Anna was a little worried about getting caught. She thought she may have instigated this, wishing she didn't.

"We shouldn't be here," Anna whispered. They got out of the car. Dom turned to look at her having her stay quiet. The black Audi Anna recognized was none other than Deck's car. He got out of it making sure things were done accordingly. A few men started walking their direction. Dom led her away having her follow him elsewhere. They immediately noticed Dom's car yelling for the others.

"Someone's here," A guy yelled back.

Deck walked over to see what was going on. He noticed the car sitting there. Pulling out his gun, he walked around looking for whoever was there. Dom heard a trigger click behind him turning around. It was Letty with the gun pointed at him. He walked towards her as she followed him keeping it pointed at him.

"He's here," she said getting Owen's attention.

A couple of his men saw Anna grabbing her leading her to Owen. "Can't stop can you?" Owen said coming up to Dom. Owen looked at Anna noticing her not saying a thing.

"You know why I'm here," Dom spoke.

"Give it up Toretto,". Owen warned him. Letty kept her gun pointed at him. Dom looked at her a moment then back at Owen.

"No, when she goes I will," Dom said keeping his eyes on Owen.

"It's been two years I doubt she will now. I'm only going to give you one warning. Stay out of my way," Owen said eyeing him.

Deck noticed their men holding Anna. He stayed out of the way allowing his brother to handle it. Owen gestured Letty to put her gun down. "You know I can't do that."

"Suit yourself. I guess the war isn't over," Owen said leaving him stand there. Letty followed Owen. His men let Anna go leaving her there. One of them threw a grenade towards Dom's car. He moved Anna out of the way quickly as it exploded. Dom was on top of her protecting her. He turned to look back seeing it burning in flames. Helping her up, he looking back seeing them already in their cars driving away.

* * *

It took Deck everything he had not to go back and get Anna. He had to follow through. As much as he hated Dom, he knew he would keep he safe. He followed Owen back to the hotel that they were staying at. For protection, they registered under a different name. They rented out one of the presidential suites not too far from where they were. He parked his car locking it making his way up to the room.

Deck made Owen aware that Anna would not be harmed. He opened the door coming in seeing Owen sitting at the stool. "You think Anna will follow through?" Owen questioned him.

"I know she will. I don't have any doubts," Deck answered him.

"What the fuck has gotten into you? Lately, you seemed to lose focus on your work," Owen said half annoyed.

"I'm perfectly capable. You're just pissed because I decided to trust her."

"I think it goes deeper than that. You were so pussy whipped with her then and now it's happening again," Owen argued with him.

"What I feel is not your concern. It's more than that. So I'd choose your words wisely," Deck threatened him. That alone didn't seem to phase Owen. Deck knew it just all talk to him. Like any human, he had feelings for Anna. He couldn't help the way he felt.

"Figures."

"Besides, Why didn't you kill Letty like you were suppose to? You keeping her around doesn't justify anything." Deck said leaving the front room. He left the hotel not caring where he would end up. He was capable of taking care of himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Consequences

It was almost mid morning and Anna decided to crash with Dom. They both ended up on the couch next to each other. Anna awoke with the sound of her phone going off. As she reached for it, she lost her balance falling off the couch. That immediately woke Dom up hearing a loud thud sound. He looked down seeing her on the floor. Anna slowly sat herself up and Dom reached out to her helping her up.

"You ok?" He asked helping her.

"Fine, I was a little clumsy reaching for my phone and fell off," she said a little embarrassed. Dom smiled a little at her. Anna sat on the couch next to him stretching and forgetting about her phone beeping. She figured it was a text ignoring it.

"Hey guys," Mia said coming down the stairs. Both Dom and Anna looked over seeing her.

"Hey," They both said together. Mia went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Dom wrapped his arm around her. The way he looked at her, he felt some sort of connection towards her. His eyes were on hers as he rubbed his hand along her cheek. Anna wasn't sure what he was doing. Dom leaned in trying to kiss her. Not sure what to think, she pulled back.

"Please don't. I don't want to be your fall back because Letty isn't here," Anna said scooting away.

"You're not," Dom assured her. He felt a little upset that she would think that about him.

"The way you looked at her. I know I can't come in between that," Anna said remembering how he reacted towards Letty.

"It's not like that I promise." He took her hand in his holding it a moment. She sighed not helping the way she felt.

"I should go," she said taking her hand back. Dom watched her leave feeling a little distraught. Anna grabbed her purse heading to her car. As she started it up, she pulled out driving away heading to her place. There were a few open spots when she arrived. Anna pulled in one of them parking her car. When she got out, she noticed the black Audi pulling in parking next to her.

The car door opened and Deck got out. He noticed she seemed a little down as she looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said walking past him. Deck followed her in to her apartment. When they made it to her room, she unlocked it allowing him to come in behind her. He shut the door.

"What happened?" His tone got serious.

"Nothing happened, I just don't want to be with someone who still feels something for their girlfriend," Anna said annoyed. She put her purse down a little frustrated at things. He wasn't sure what to say to her at this moment. Relationship advice was not something he could give her.

"I've got a party to attend to. I was going to ask you if you would like to accompany me," he said changing the subject.

She looked him up and down a moment noticing him in a suit. "That explains why you look nice," she complimented the way he dressed. Deck gave her a small smile.

"Sure, let me shower and get dressed," she said excusing herself. Deck waited while she did so. She found a short navy blue dress with matching shoes. Then packed some extra clothes to change into. Deck sat on the couch looking at his watching the time. As time past, he was going to go get her until she came out fully dressed with her hair down curled a little and make up. Deck was memorized by the way she looked. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes.

"Well you clean up nicely," he said kissing her cheek.

"They do parties early?" She wondered.

"In my world they do," he said leading her out. They got into his car heading to the party. Anna didn't realize it was almost noon. They arrived at some large mansion. Cars were parked everywhere. Deck found a parking spot getting out and opening Anna's door helping her out. His hand went in hers as they walked together to the side of the place.

"Where are we going?"

"I got to be prepared," he said walking towards a van. One of their men handed him a large military type gun.

"Prepared for what?" Anna asked a little nervous.

"A deal didn't come through. So I'm here to cover our asses," Deck explained to her. This was something that she wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of. It was obvious to her, that he was an assassin who killed anyone who got in his way. He had Anna go to the front and he would be in soon. She couldn't believe she agreed to keep a secret for a criminal.

Even if she would turn him in, she knew he would find her. Anna entered the house grabbing a drink from the table. People were everywhere standing around talking. Everything about this made her feel very uncomfortable. She remained calm standing off to the side.

Deck came in the front with his men. "Let's take care of him," he ordered. He aimed his gun at his target. Pulling the trigger, caused people to run and scatter. Anna ran behind a large pillar trying to take cover. Other men were shooting at Deck. He ran dodging their shots. Deck ended up where Anna was standing behind her. Shots were coming their direction. He had Anna stay close to him while he shot at them.

The place was already damage from all the gun shots. Anna freaked out not believing this was even happening. Deck shot the last man guiding her out front before the cops showed up.

They got in the car driving off. "You didn't tell me that was going to happen," Anna said upset.

"I had a job to do." He looked at her. The sound of his phone went off. Deck answered it putting it on speaker. Anna sat there still not sure how to react.

"Did you take care of them?" Owen asked him.

"The job is done," Deck answered him.

"Good," he said hanging up. Deck looked her direction seeing her looking away from him. They arrived to the hotel they were staying at. Deck had her get out. She felt nothing but fear at the moment. They walked up to the room. Deck carried her bag in setting it on the chair. She looked at him afraid to say anything.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you. Trust me." he said, noticing the way she was looking at him.

"Trust you? Are you crazy? You just killed people. Now I know what kind of person you really are," Anna said angry. She started to grab her stuff to leave and he grabbed her arm pulling her to look at him.

"You don't plan on telling the cops do you?" His tone was annoyed with her giving her a serious look.

"What if I did?

"You know what would happen," he reminded her. She took her arm back angry. She again tried making it passed him and he blocked her way out.

"Then kill me. You seem to have no problem killing anyone else," she spat at him. She shoved him out of the way. Deck got a hold of her shoving her against the wall holding her still. He pulled out a knife holding it to her throat.

"I'm not someone to fuck with. Now do me a favor and calm down," he warned her. Anna had no choice but to listen. He would slit her throat if she didn't.

"Why?" She asked him.

"This is who I am. If you would had been through the many hardships I've been through you would see differently." Deck let her go seeing she started calming down. This was new for her. It would be something she would have to get use to, if she were to be around him.

Anna took a step closer to him. "I guess I have no choice than to get use to it," she said more calm.

"Just as long as you don't run to the police." He said a little annoyed.

Even though this wasn't right to her, she would still keep her promise for him. His eyes were still on hers. He hoped that he made the right decision to trust her.

"My promise still stands," she assured him. Anna got close to him as he watched her carefully. Deck felt every emotion go through him. When her hand touched his shoulder, he felt his heart skip a beat. She wanted to know what it was like to kiss him. Allowing her curiosity to take hold, she leaned in placing a kiss on his lips. Deck accepted it kissing back wrapping his arms around her. He seemed surprised that she made the first move.

This kiss deepened as he felt her tongue in his mouth massaging his. Anna eventually pulled back leaving them both a little out of breath. I need you to promise me that you will trust me," Deck said rubbing his hand along her face.

"I promise." In his eyes, he saw her as his now. Being wanted was something he had been longing for. He would take that to his advantage not letting anyone get in between them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Consequences

Owen kept busy with his work. Letty worked beside him quietly as he had his thoughts on his next plan. He was still pissed at Deck for what he had said to him about Letty. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Deck was right. He could have left her to die. For some reason, he felt a connection with Letty. She had been there for him for two years allowing him to get to know her.

No sign of her memory has come back since she had been with him. So for two years he fled until things seemed to calm down. He instructed her to avoid Toretto at all costs. Any time they would have any encounters, Letty would know to avoid him. Owen turned his attention watching her work. She looked so innocent, but was capable of being so dangerous. Letty had that proven to him since working for him. It made it difficult for him to fight his feelings for her. They have developed as time passed. Owen sometimes feared it was only a matter of time before she would get her memory back. For now, he just focused on now.

He walked over to her as she was working. "I know I've said this before, but for some reason I want to protect you. If anyone would hurt you, I'd make sure they were dealt with," he spoke.

Letty heard him trying to avoid him. It frustrated him that she tried ignoring him. What he said to Deck made him sound like a hypocrite and he knew it. "I can take care of myself," Letty finally spoke.

"That's what you said last time and look where you ended up. If it wasn't for me you would have probably gotten yourself killed.," Owen reminded her.

Letty knew she needed him as much as she hated it. She felt that she owed it to him to be there. He did take her in.

"I've heard that before. You know, it's starting to wear on me," Letty said annoyed. She stopped what she was doing leaning against the car.

"I don't want you to forget that. I fear that you will."

"Like I said I can take care of myself." Owen wasn't going to let her go. She could take care of herself, but the next accident could be her last.

"Being a part of this team. I am responsible for you." Owen's tone was calm. Letty moved from her spot opening the car door. She wasn't going to listen to this any longer.

"I need some air." She turned the car on shifting it to drive. Letty sped off leaving him stand there watching her. He sighed at that knowing she would be back soon.

"Are you sure this team has anything to do with it?" He heard Deck's voice. Owen turned around seeing him coming up to him.

"I know so," Owen looked his way.

"I beg differ. You feel something for her. That's why you kept her around so long isn't it?" He questioned him.

"What if I did? It doesn't matter," Owen said annoyed.

"The last woman you had was Riley and she was killed by Letty. Don't tell me your still dwelling over that bull shit," Deck said giving him trouble.

"What does it matter? You didn't like her." Owen sat down a moment pulling out a cigarette. Periodically he would smoke but not often.

"You knew where she came from. She was an officer that had a problem with authority. So you took her in and pretty much fucked her. Then had her go and let her be the bait with Hobbs. I never liked the girl myself." Deckard didn't really like many new people that had been brought in after what he had been through. Owen passed him his cigarette. Deckard took a puff tossing it on the ground getting up. Owen looked back seeing him walking back inside.

######################

Anna enjoyed her first day of vacation as much as she could. She spent time catching up on laundry doing focusing on whatever else needed to be done.

Her friend invited her out to a dance club. She rode with her heading there. It didn't take her friend long to find a parking spot. They got out making their way through the crowd. The music was loud enough, it could be heard from outside. People were everywhere making it difficult to walk forward. Her blonde friend Sam dragged Anna out on the dance floor immediately.

They started moving their bodies to the beat of the music. Within a good five minutes, a guy was behind Sam dancing with her. Anna knew she would probably be left alone while her friend went off with him. It didn't seem to phase her much knowing that's what she always did to her when they would go out.

Not too long after, she felt arms wrapped around her waist startling her. "I want to know what's going on." Anna heard a familiar voice. She sighed recognizing them to be none other than Dom. He loosened his grip allowing her to face him. His expression was between aggravated and worrisome.

Anna knew she couldn't lie to him completely. So she led him out of the club taking his hand in hers. Dom followed behind her heading towards the back. They went out the exit door. Seeing no one was around, Anna stopped leaning against the building. Dom stood there folding his arms waiting for an explanation.

She took a deep breath. "I have history with the Shaws. I've had known them since I was younger. My dad was stationed when he was in the military. I just never thought I'd run into them again," she explained.

"Why did you tell me?"

"I'm not sure how you would have felt about me afterward. They look different compared to when I have seen them last." Dom nodded trying to be understanding.

"You know getting involved with them will lead to nothing but trouble," Dom warned her.

Anna knew what he meant, but didn't tell him the whole truth. She was already involved. Dom couldn't blame her for knowing them, but it just made him weary of being around her. He knew anyone that had been involved with Shaw was to be watched carefully.

"I appreciate you telling me," he said nicely.

They went back into the club. Both of them noticed some fighting going on. Assuming it was some people drunk, they tried ignoring it. As they kept walking, a few men in front of them blocking their way. "Come on we're just passing through," Dom said calmly.

Deckard came in between the men seeing Dom and Anna. "You think you can win," Deck said eyeing him. Anna started to get nervous not sure what was going to happen. So she stayed calm not saying a word. Deckard looked her direction giving her a small smile. Dom noticed it looking back at her then back at him.

"She told me she knew you,". Dom spoke.

"Yes, but everyone who has known us has ended up dead." Deck said in a serious tone.

Anna knew what Deck's motive was. It wasn't Dom's business to know anything that was going on between them. His men pointed their guns at them. Dom pushed Anna out of the way when they started shooting at him. Everyone in the club started scattering trying to avoid being shot. Shaw hated Dom enough that he didn't care if he was dead or alive. "Anna come on let's go," her friend Sam yelled for her. Anna tried running towards Sam and Deck grabbed her arm keeping her with him.

He held on to her while trying to shoot at Dom. Police sirens were heard from a distance. Deck fled before they could arrive making sure he was ahead of the cops. They got into his car as they quickly took off. "You told him you knew us?" Deck questioned her.

"That's all he knows," he assured him.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we had a history and I thought I'd never see you again." Deck seemed to be ok with that. They arrived to the hotel parking his car. Deck led her to the hotel room he was staying in. Owen was out for the night with just them there. His arms wrapped around hers as he gazed deeply in her eyes. "You know they will find out about us," Anna said worried.

"Maybe, but until that time comes. I think we can keep things low key," he said kissing her cheek. In Anna's mind, she meant by associating herself with him. In his, Deck saw it as something more.

"Then maybe I shouldn't be around you," Anna suggested. Deck wouldn't let her go that easily.

"I don't think I'm willing to give you up that easily. You've always meant something to me," he said nicely.

"It wasn't even allowed to get this far remember?" Anna reminded him.

"We aren't living in the past anymore." He started leaving soft kisses on her neck. She felt her body start to get this warm feeling. Anna backed up stopping him. Something about him drew her to him. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him. She had her hands on his chest.

"What do you want?" Anna asked

"Anything you're willing to give me," he said looking deep in her eyes. Deck imagined himself kissing her lips as things led from one thing to another. He could tell that she still didn't completely trust him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the nice comment and here is the next chapter**

Chapter 9. Consequences

The next couple of days, Anna hung around Deckard. He didn't seem to mind the company. She wasn't very bothersome towards him. Dom has texted her making sure she was alright. Anna assured him that she left with her friend lying though her teeth. There were moments when they got time alone, they would get into conversation about things of the past. Anna noticed the Deck that she once knew would come out occasionally. He rarely opened up to anyone.

This all felt different to her. Now she was older, he could approach her differently. It made it easy that her father wasn't around. Anna sat on the table as he was cleaning guns and doing what needed to be done. Deck noticed her expression on her face seemed to be more worrisome. He came up to her putting his hands on each side of the table standing in front of her. "You have nothing to worry about," he said trying to comfort her.

"I don't want to lose my job over this." She said looking away. Deck had her look at him turning her head to face him.

"You're not doing anything wrong. If something happens, I will be there to get you out," Deck assured her.

"Why have you turned into a wanted man? You don't seem that way with me," she wondered. Anna could still see the man she knew come out once in a while.

"I have my reasons. You were never a threat to me. I trust you." He said pushing her hair back. The way his hand brushed along her cheek, made her love the way he touched her. Their moment was interrupted by someone walking in. Deck turned around seeing it was Letty. She looked at both of them, then went to her work. Anna got off the table. Deck guided her a little with his hands helping her down. He watched her walk towards Letty's direction.

Anna saw Letty working on some sort of car part in front of her. "You must be Letty," she spoke to her.

"Yeah, that's what everyone calls me around here. What do you want?" Letty asked being very brief with her.

Anna noticed a silver cross around her neck. "Nice necklace," Anna complimented.

"I found it in Owen's drawer. For some reason, I've been feeling a little connected to it. I've been trying to figure out why. Sometimes, I think I know then it just leaves me." She spoke.

Seeing everything was fine, Deck put his attention towards his work. "I'm Anna, nice to meet you," she said nicely. Letty just nodded at her briefly trying hard to keep her attention on her work. Owen came in seeing them talking. He immediately noticed the necklace around her neck. He cleared his throat at Letty getting her attention.

Letty stopped to look him as Anna watched them. Owen held his hand out for the necklace. Letty sighed taking it off handing it to him. She walked away causing Anna to look a little confused. "Why did you make her give it back?" Anna wondered.

"I have my reasons." He answered her. Anything that reminded her of Toretto, he seemed to keep from her. There were some occasions he would find her with it and he would have to take it.

"What are you afraid of?" Owen turned to look at Anna seeing she didn't know what was going on.

"Afraid of losing a good member of my team." Deck looked at his brother knowing the truth. He knew it was more like being afraid of losing her. Owen's eyes moved towards his brother a moment.

Anna walked away from Owen coming towards Deck. She noticed it was around the afternoon. "I should go," she looked at him.

Deck set his stuff down walking towards her. His arms went around her pulling her close to him. "Why?"

"I don't want to wear out my welcome. Besides, don't you have work to do?" She asked him. He smiled at that a little as his eyes remained on hers.

"You're fine. I was hoping you would stay. I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me." That all sounded like something she had heard already. Anna never really gave Dom an answer when he asked her.

"When?"

"Tonight," Deck answered her.

Knowing Dom's situation, she felt more comfortable accepting Deck's offer. There was no other woman involved like Dom's situation. "Yes, I'll have dinner with you," she accepted. Anna had a feeling it was because Deckard wanted to continue where things left off taking it to a whole different level. He let go of her kissing her cheek.

Her phone made a loud ringing noise echoing through the room. Anna put it on silent. Deck watched her answer the phone listening as she answered. "Hello?"

"Anna, it's Mia, how are you?" She asked her.

"Fine, I'm just enjoying my time off." Anna answered her, not letting her know where she was. Deck could hear Mia from the other end as he stood in front of her.

"Dom is worried about you. He hasn't seen you since you left the club." Anna had a feeling this would all catch up with her sooner or later. She hated lying, but she had no choice at this point.

"Tell him I'm fine. I'm just visiting some friends right now,". Anna said remaining calm.

"Tomorrow we are going to barbecue. I'd like to invite you over," she offered. Anna looked at Deck and he nodded at her to go ahead.

"Yeah, sure. I'll come by tomorrow. I got to go," Anna said hanging up.

Deck knew could use her for his eyes and ears. Anna wasn't aware what he was doing. It was his way to keep tabs on Toretto. That would help him be a step ahead of them as well. He did feel a little guilty about putting her in the middle. Anna was someone he actually cared for deeply.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to," Anna said putting her hand on his shoulder.

As much as he appreciated that, he trusted her. "Just go."

"Wait a second, why am I asking you? I don't remember saying I was your girlfriend," Anna said realizing what she had just said.

"I think you have. You allowed me to get close to you and you kissed me. It was enough to convince me what you wanted. If you didn't want me you wouldn't have done what you did," Deckard said getting her to see things his way.

"You only assume that," Anna said annoyed.

"Actions speak louder than words Anna. Unless you're fucking around with me and trust me. I'm not the type to piss off." His tone was serious as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Last woman who pissed me off ended up paying the Consequences," He explained. Deck was right she did want him. Why was she so curious to know what it was like to kiss him? Despite who he was, it didn't seem to matter as much to her as she thought.

"I do want you. I always have. It just wasn't the right time," she admitted. He took her hand kissing it. That's all he needed to hear.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We have each other now." Anna leaned in placing a small kiss on his lips. Her kiss was so soft and delicate to him. Just feeling her lips on him made him want her more than anything. The feeling of their bodies entwined together lying close was still on his mind. Like any man, he wanted a woman who could meet his every need. instead, they spent time together while Anna waited for him to get done.

As dinner time approached, Deck had it arranged. Being a wanted criminal didn't mean he could just go into any restaurant. Where he went was limited to some extent. Shaw knew he had Anna right where he wanted her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next update. More to come..**

Chapter 10, Consequences

As night time approached, Anna had gotten herself ready for dinner. She had left to get some things since she had been staying with Deckard. They would meet back at the hotel suite. He always dressed nice most of the time figuring she would do the same. Anna stared at the mirror a little longer before heading out of the room dressed in a short sleeveless black dress. There were so many risks that she was taking being around Deck. Her job was one of them. That made her think about what effect it would have on her if Hobbs found out.

She put her worries aside heading out of the room. There was some light coming from the back balcony. Deckard came out of his room seeing Anna in her short black dress. She walked towards him as he took her hands in his. "You always out dress me. Thought I'd meet up to your standards for once," Anna joked.

Deck chuckled at that a little leading her to the balcony. The table had two lit candles on it with the food covered with lids to keep it warm. He pulled her chair out having her sit down. Then he went to his chair sitting in front of her. They lifted the lids off their plates setting them off to the side. Anna did impress him seeing how she decided to look nice for him. "You really know how to make yourself look up to my standards," Deck finally spoke.

They ate their food quietly. His eyes were on hers watching her every move. She was so beautiful to him, he could watch her forever. "Where do we stand? We never really talked about it," Anna asked a little nervous.

He sighed at that taking a few bites thinking a moment. "I'd say we are continuing where we could have left off," he answered her. She nodded her head knowing what he meant. Deck wasn't as talkative like he was back then. He seemed more reserved than what she remembered.

"What If they find out? I'm not sure if they will hold it against me being around you,". Anna said worried.

"I told you that I would get you out. You don't have to worry my dear." His hand went over hers holding on to it. They finished up their food. Putting their plates off to the side, Deck gestured her to come close to him. He sat her on his lap wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Owen seems to be a little short with me lately," Anna spoke.

"He thinks you're distracting me." He looked at her.

"Am I?"

"No, more like the other way around. The way he looks at her. I feel like he is only keeping her around so he can have his way with her," Deck looked at her still holding on to her.

"You mean Letty?" Anna wasn't sure who he was talking about.

"Yes, he should have killed her when he found her. There's no telling when her memory will come back. I see her has a threat." Anna shifted her body moving to face him. He adjusted his arms still keeping them around her.

She felt herself starting to slowly fall for him. Whatever feelings she had for him back then started to grow pretty rapidly. He looked in her eyes a moment. Without any warning, he leaned in kissing her deeply. His hands started roaming exploring her body moving down her back. Anna positioned herself wrapping her legs around him as they kissed. While moving, she rubbed up against his manhood causing him to leave a soft moan. She was too into kissing him to even notice. Their tongues were busy massaging each other as they kissed.

Deck pulled back having her move off him so he could get up. He took her hand leading her to his room. Anna slowly removed his jacket. Deck allowed it to hit the floor. Anna started working on the buttons one by one exposing his chest. It had some hair, but most of him was very built.

Before they could continue, there were gunshots coming from the front room. Deckard had her get down grabbing his gun out of his pocket. He slowly made it to the door leaning against the wall holding his gun. As he peaked through the door barely cracked opened, it was someone he had recognized.

Deckard kicked opened the door shooting at the two men in black. Anna crawled over by the door peaking in seeing the men shooting at Deck. This lasted a while until someone grabbed her from behind. "Let's go," The man said pointing his gun at Anna's head walking her to the front.

"Don't fuck with us man," the man said keeping his gun pointed on her. Anna panicked scared to death. Deck aimed his gun at him shooting him in the head. She quickly ran over to him.

"Let's get our stuff," he said quickly packing up. Anna grabbed her bag. Deck already had his stuff packed. He put his gun in his pocket as they casually walked out like nothing happened. A maid went into their room screaming finding men on the floor.

"Keep walking," he said calmly.

It didn't take long for them to make it to his car. They threw their stuff in the back getting into the car leaving quickly.. He made some calls trying to find another place he could stay at. Anna listened as his tone was serious. When he hung up his phone, he placed his hand over hers. "Who was that?" Anna wondered.

"Someone who was after me for killing their main guy," he said looking at her.

Anna was starting to slowly get use to who he was. Trying to not let it phase her, she did what she could to block it all out.

Deckard pulled up to a beach house. Both of them got out as he grabbed the key under the mat unlocking the door. He let Anna walk in first. The place was very open wth large windows with a view of the ocean. Deck walked in carrying their bags in setting them down.

"This place is amazing," Anna said impressed.

"This is a friend of ours who owns this place. He won't be back for quite sometime." Anna walked into the bedroom seeing the large bed in front of her. She almost despised herself for lying to Dom. Deck came into the room seeing her stand there. He noticed her expression seemed a little sad. "I don't know how long I can keep quiet," she said upset.

"Stay strong and I can promise you everything will be alright. You know I don't want what happened to the last person to happen to you." He said having her look at him.

"It seems like you would have no problem getting rid of me." Anna's tone was sarcastic. He could tell her trust in him wasn't completely there.

"You think I want to just easily get rid of you?"

"You had no problem getting rid of the last guy," she reminded him. He approached her grabbing her arms pulling her towards him.

"I didn't have a problem getting rid of him. The difference is, I actually give a shit about you. Whatever I felt for you back then is still there. This time it's able to escalate into something more. It really irritates the hell out of me that you still have second thoughts," Deck raised his voice at her.

"It really irritates the hell out of me that all you do is hurt people," She argued with him.

"Apparently, not that much or you wouldn't be here," he said making a valid point. Arguing was something he didn't want to do with her. Anna calmed down realizing he was right. She wouldn't be here if it bothered her that much. Deck wanted her hoping he would get his chance to get her in bed with him. Like any man, he had needs that needed to be met now that he had time to think about it. For now, it had to wait. Anna needed to get over having doubts about him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next one. Warning some sexual situations. More to come..**

Chapter 11, Consequences

It was the next morning. Anna's phone beeped waking her up. As she looked over, she noticed Deck asleep next to her. He must have come in her room overnight after she went to sleep. Putting her attention back to her phone, Anna noticed it was a text from Dom wondering what she was up to.. She set her phone on the nightstand ignoring the text for now. Deck awoke turning towards her. "Good morning to you to," she said looking down at him.

Her expression was calm as she watched him stretching a little. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Around nine, how did you get in here anyway?" She wondered.

"Let's just say my room was a little loud. One of our men had a woman with him in the room next to mine. I moved in here." He explained. Her arms snuggled up to him.

"You're a little tense. You should loosen up," she said while holding him. He smiled at that a little as he looked at her. Deck shifted turning himself half way on her not using his full weight on top of her. Anna noticed he had nothing on except for his boxers. She got a full view of him without his shirt on. To her, he had a nice build on his chest and arms filing out nicely on him.

"Maybe I should loosen you up," he leaned in whispering in her ear seductively. His words sent chills down her back. He kissed her lips softly. She felt herself getting wet between her legs. As he kissed her, his hand moved between her thighs. Her pants felt somewhat moist. Not thinking much of it, he moved his hand up her shorts lifting her pants and underwear feeling her wetness. She moaned at that as they kept kissing. The feel of that turned him on making him hard while on top of her.

Deck realized he couldn't wait. He wanted to have her. Anna pulled back looking into his eyes. His finger started massaging her clit off and on. She moaned at that enjoying the pleasure she was getting out of it. Her body was literally on fire wanting him. His eyes were on hers as he moved himself completely on top of her. It had been so long for him since he had a woman. The last one ended up being less enjoyable in bed.

"Please, don't stop," she begged him. He didn't remember any woman begging him to keep going. He started up massaging it once again. She moaned as he kept going. His finger then entered her causing her to grasp a little. He pumping it slowly in and out her. Her moans were getting to him as he pumped faster.

Deck stopped literally ripping everything off her from underneath. The covers that were on top of them were knocked off the bed. "You aren't making this easy," he said in her ear.

"Nothing ever is," she said moving from underneath him getting up. "I'm not to the type of woman to just put out for anyone. I've always been that way Shaw." Anna went to the bathroom shutting the door on him. She did enjoy what little pleasure she got out of it.

It was the first time he'd been rejected by a woman. Luckily, it was someone he cared about. Normally, he wouldn't let any woman get by with what she did to him. Anna was different and that's what he loved about her. He smiled to himself a little thinking about how much she had grown up. Deck left her room to get in the shower and get dressed.

After Anna finished up getting ready, she headed to the front. Deck was on the couch talking to Owen when she came in the room. Both men looked her direction. "My brother has told me you're going to Toretto's." Owen spoke.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." Owen got up from the couch walking up to her. Deck watched carefully as he stood in front of her.

"It looks like you already were. If you trust us enough then help us." He offered.

"Owen, I don't know," Anna said unsure.

"Everything will be alright as long as you keep quiet. We won't let you be harmed. I can pay you more than what your job gives you." Anna thought for a moment knowing this wasn't right, but she knew she could use the money.

"You don't need to pay her anything. She's not someone you just hired. I doubt her father would want you treating her like one of your deals," Deck protested. Anna was surprised how Deckard for a little offended by Owen's offer.

"You talk like you care about this one," Owen said a little irritated with his brother.

"Just because you want to keep someone around for a good fuck doesn't mean I do." Deck's tone was serious.

"When did you start being serious about women?"

"A long time ago. That's how we differ from each other." Anna stood there keeping quiet allowing them to come up with an agreement. Deck got up from the couch walking towards her.

"Just keep quiet. You will be alright," Deck assured her. Owen left the room allowing his brother to deal with it. He knew Deckard would discuss this with him later. Anna appreciated that he did what he could to make her feel comfortable. That was a rare thing for him to do, but he did it for her.

"Do you think Dom will find out about us or me even being around you?" Anna asked worried.

"He will and besides. You been lying for us and for yourself by keeping quiet. We will deal with it when the time comes." Anna knew it would eventually blow up. Maybe that's what they wanted to happen. Still, she hated being in the middle.

"I have to be there at noon," she said looking at the time.

His arm went around her waist kissing her cheek a moment. "Don't think I'll let this morning go so easily next time." Anna smiled at that kissing him back.

"Deck." He looked over noticing it was one of his men. He left her there going to work.

Anna noticed the time passing fairly quickly. She grabbed her phone and her purse. They had one of their men drive her to her car. The ride was silent on the way there thinking about the events this morning. The guy dropped her off at the parking garage. Her red car was parked in it's usual spot. She got in dialing Dom's number. It started to ring and she got an answer on the first ring. "Hello?" She heard Mia's voice.

"Tell Dom, I got his text and I'm on my way," she said hanging up.

She only lived about twenty minutes away. There was no traffic making it easier to get there right on time. Anna parked her car on the street. As she got out, Dom saw her coming her direction.

"I was worried," he came up to her giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I was busy," Anna apologized. They went inside. Anna said her hellos to everyone. Food was on the table outside. Mia sat next to her while Dom sat at the end in his usual spot. They all said grace and started to eat. Within five minutes, Hobbs had shown up with another woman with blonde hair.

"Sorry, I'm late," Hobbs apologized.

"Elena good to see you again," Dom said nicely.

She nodded at him sitting next to Hobbs. "Enjoying your vacation?" Hobbs asked her.

"Yeah I've been busy. Anna answered him briefly.

"When you come back you will see more of Elena. Elena this is Anna she works in the lab," he introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you," she said shaking her hand. Anna ate quietly listening to the conversation. Dom immediately noticed something was bothering her. She didn't seem too talkative. When they finished, Dom had her follow him to the garage next to his house.

"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Just tired. I had a busy first half of the week." Dom knew there was something else. He already started liking her and she seemed so distant. He turned her head to look at him.

"I"m worried about you. Maybe I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I care about you." Dom did care about her. She was good company and they got along well.

"You know it wouldn't work. You have Letty and I don't want to come in between that. If she does get her memory back then you would go to her," Anna said backing away.

"I spent two years hoping and waiting. It's because of you that you are helping me move on. I would always be there for her, but I wouldn't do that to you." His hand rubbed along her face.

"You would, you just don't know it yet," Anna said backing away. Dom sighed at that knowing she was being a little difficult with him. In Anna's eyes, they were better off being friends. Dom knew she was hiding something and would do anything he could to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Short chapter today. I appreciate each and everyone of you.**

Chapter 12, Consequences

Dom's friends talked him into going clubbing. Roman was up on going out and having a few drinks. Dom decided to let their conversation go for now. They rode together to the club. The whole ride there they stayed silent. Dom still wondered why Anna was so distant. He felt hurt knowing Anna wasn't allowing him to get close. Little did Dom know that she had her reasons.

When they arrived, both of them got out of the car. Roman and Tej had already went inside. Mia got out of the passenger side of Brian's car. She noticed how Dom seemed like he didn't want to be here. They all went inside of the club finding a table. Dom sat beside her not bothering to get a drink. Anna felt bad that she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Dom, it's just things are so complicated for me right now," Anna tried apologizing.

"I want to know why you can't be completely honest with me?" he looked at her a little disappointed.

Anna sighed at that knowing that Dom would do anything to try to get her to explain. Brian got up and Mia followed behind getting a drink at the bar leaving them alone. "If it had anything to do with my life being on the line, would you understand?" Anna said being half honest.

"Wait a second. What are you talking about?" Dom's tone changed to being serious.

At this point, she know she couldn't run. She would take a chance at possibly pissing Shaw off. "I was there. I saw Letty. I've been with Shaw. She wore some silver cross necklace. Apparently, she was trying to pin point on what it was. Owen keeps the necklace with him." She explained.

"Then why hasn't he keep you hostage?" Dom questioned her.

"Maybe, it's because I'm not a threat to either of them. I kind of figured you would think differently of me after you found out I had a history with them." Anna said feeling guilty. At this point, she felt stuck in the middle.

"We're you involved with anything they did?"

"No, I was just someone they knew. The last person they ran into from their past ended up dead for going to the police." She explained. Dom felt some relief that she told him. It helped him feel not as alarmed with her knowing she wasn't involved with anything they did.

"You said Letty is trying to figure things out?" Dom wondered.

"Yeah, maybe there is a sign of her memory wanting to come back. Don't punish her for not remembering. Like I said before, i'm not going to be your stand in," Anna reminded him. Dom sighed at that thinking a moment. If Letty did get her memory back, would his feelings be there? That was something that crossed his mind on many occasions. The others came back with drinks. Mia handed Dom a Corona. He took a few sips.

Anna got up excusing herself to the bathroom. Dom looked over watching her from a distance. He got up having a bad feeling making his way through the crowd. Whatever his circumstances would be with Letty, he realized he had feelings for Anna. He cared about her just like he did his own family. Something told him that she got caught up something she shouldn't be involved in.

There was no line to the bathroom. Anna made it in using it quickly. As she walked out, she noticed Dom standing outside the door waiting for her. They started walking back to their seat. Anna felt a hand touch her shoulder. Dom was a little ahead of her. She stopped to turn around seeing Deck standing behind her.

Dom stopped noticing Anna wasn't behind him. He turned around seeing Shaw next to her. "Anna," he quickly went over to get her.

Deck saw Dom coming their way stepping in front of Anna. "Shaw let her go," Dom warned him.

He gave Dom a small smile standing there. "She is not your concern," Deck said giving him a serious look.

"I'm not going to let you do to her like how your using Letty," Dom raised his voice.

"Take it up with my brother. Anna is with me because she wants to be. Isn't that right Babe?" Deck looked over at her. Anna stood beside him. Dom looked at her not believing what he was hearing.

"It's true," Anna said trying to keep a straight face. She knew she hurt him trying to hide it. It angered Dom that she wasn't completely honest like he wanted her to be. Deck looked at her placing a soft kiss on her lips briefly. He took her hand in his. For once, he decided not to make a scene casually walking out with Anna. She looked back at Dom as he just watched her leave with him.

Anna got into the car with Deck as they drove off leaving the club. His hand was over hers. "Why didn't you try to kill him?" Anna asked him.

"I have something else in mind," Deck looked over at her.

"What about my car?"

"I got that taken care of." They arrived at the beach house heading inside. Owen looked up seeing Deck and Anna coming into the room.

"Nice to see you back," Owen said nicely.

"Deck came and got me," Anna spoke. Owen looked at her giving her a small smile not surprised by that. Deck eyed his brother leading Anna to his room shutting the door behind him. She watched him as he got close to her. He looked her up and down loving the way she was dressed. Her V-neck red shirt exposed a little of her chest. "What's your plan?" Anna asked him

"To finish what we started this morning," he said leaning in kissing her neck. His kisses left her goosebumps down her body. Deck's arms went around her pulling her close as he held on to her.

"Shaw," he heard a man's voice.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Owen, needs your help with something." Deck let her go leaving her alone in the room to help his brother. He hoped that it was important not liking any interruptions.


	13. Chapter 13

**I appreciate the honest opinion. I have several people helping me with this. I'm taking the time to learn and improve. I'm on a Facebook group for fanfic writers. So they have been helping me a great deal. I'm just gonna keep going. For those that are still with me it is appreciated. When I say review I leave it up to you. I don't feel it is right to withhold chapters for the certain amount of reviews. I see it here on fanfiction all the time.**

Chapter 13, Consequences

Anna straightened herself up heading out of the room. She stopped listening to the discussion that went on in Owen's room. It was difficult for her to make out what they were talking about. Their voices were kept low. Deck spoke talking about her some. She listened closely trying to make out what he was saying. She leaned against the door causing it to make a squeaking sound. They looked back at her seeing her by the door as it opened.

"Is everything alright?" Deck looked at her.

"Fine, I just ran into the door," she said coming up with an excuse. Deck gestured her to come in the room with them. Owen watched her every move. Anna started feeling a little nervous.

"I want you to be honest with me my dear. Did you tell Toretto about Letty?" Owen questioned her.

She took a deep breath before answering. Deck watched her listening carefully. "I just said that I saw her and she wears the silver necklace. He knows I have been around you all. I didn't tell him where you were making my answers as brief as I could. I'm not sure what you have against me Owen, but I'm not the type of girl you think I am. Then again, you haven't been the nicest to me back then either," Anna looked at him.

Owen sighed at that realizing she was right. He hasn't been so nice to her. That was enough to prove that she wasn't some stupid girl his brother was falling for. He never bothered giving her a chance.

"Well then maybe I should give you a chance," he said placing an arm on her shoulder.

"I have nothing but respect for your brother. I know your only looking out for him." Owen appreciated hearing that. She hoped that it would make him think differently of her.

"Looks like you have proven to me you can have our back. You had your chance to rat on us and didn't." Owen said impressed.

"Leave us," Deck dismissed their men from the office.

Deck grabbed her hand holding on to it. Owen smiled at that leaving them alone in the room going back to his work. Deck pulled her close kissing her lips a moment. She pulled back keeping her eyes on him.

"You can really hold your own can't you?" Deck looked at her.

"Not like you." He smiled at that giving her another kiss on the lips. Anna sighed realizing this all could effect her job.

"You know Hobbs might fire me knowing I'm around you," she said worried.

"If he does, then stay with us. You will be safe here," Deck suggested.

"Shaw, we have a few intruders, Owen has them in the front," one of their men said coming into the room.

Deck let her go taking out his gun. Anna followed behind him seeing their men holding on to three of the men who was snooping around. Owen was holding on to his gun as well eyeing them. "Well looks like we have a few spying on us," Deck said coming up to one of them.

Owen had their men go through their pockets trying to find out who they were. They got a hold of one of their wallets. A man handed Owen a wallet. "Well looks like you were suppose to be undercover cops," he said reading it. Deck took the wallet reading it as well.

"Looks like they must be new," Deck said holding the wallet. He briefly looked over at Anna seeing her moving behind him.

"I found them snooping through computers. Something didn't seem right," A large man came into the room. He was a little tan with short hair. His body build was massive.

"Anna, this is Klaus, he has been working for me for quite some time," Owen introduced. She looked at the man as Klaus nodded at her.

"The police will know about this, I just sent a file to them," One of the men spoke. Anna felt very out of place. This wasn't something she expected Deck to become. being with him gave her no choice in the matter.

"It's fixable." Owen said calmly. He looked at his brother and Deck punched one of them.

"Get them out of here. We will deal with them later," Deck ordered them. There was a place they had that they could keep prisoners for now. If Owen decided they were no use. He would kill them himself or have his men take care of them. They wouldn't be around long. "You know we can't trust them." Deck replied.

"That's what I get for hiring people. You can't trust anyone now a days," Owen said annoyed.

"What do you want to do with them?" Deck asked him making sure his gun was loaded.

"Dispose of them." Anna hated that she got herself into this mess. She worried her job would be on the line. Hobbs wasn't the type to keep anyone who associated themselves with Shaw around. Now that Dom knew, she was afraid that he already went to Hobbs. Anna went to Deck's room sitting on the bed. A few minutes have past and bullets were heard outside. Deck came in the room seeing her sitting there.

"I don't know if I can handle this," she looked up at him.

"I know it's not easy, but I'm not going to let you just walk out of my life. You are too important to me," Deck said sitting next to her.

"Dom wanted to know why you didn't just hold me hostage." His hand went over hers as he listened to her.

"He doesn't know the circumstances between us. That is not his business. I won't let your doubts tear you away from me," Deck said in a comforting tone.

"What If they did?"

"Then don't expect me to give up so easily." Deck would have to work on breaking her down enough to get her to completely trust him. So many years he had missed with her that he couldn't get back. He had to convince her somehow that the same man she once knew was still there.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I should be on hiatus but got some time in. SMUT at the bottom just to warn ya..**

Chapter 14, Consequences

Most of her vacation was spent with Shaw. Anna seemed to keep her distance from him feeling a little unsure about things. Deck was patient with her allowing her to get use to him. Owen walked her direction noticing something bothering her. He came up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up as he showed a little concern for her. "You have doubts," he spoke.

"Maybe." He walked around standing in front of her. She looked up at him giving him a blank stare. Owen grabbed the chair behind him sitting in front of her. "He adores you. The way he watches you is enough to convince me that he cares. If you choose to be with him then you will have to except who he is," he advised her.

"I didn't expect things to be this way. I only moved out here to work. I'm not wanting to be involved with anything. Just do my job," Anna explained.

"Then do your job. I'm sure my brother will be there If something may happen," Owen said getting up. He left her alone in the room while she sat there alone. She got up leaving the room. Deck walked in holding a large military gun. Anna figured he must have been on another job looking briefly at him. She walked into the bedroom putting her stuff in a bag.

Within a few minutes, Deck came in the room. He removed his jacket setting it off to the side. "I should go," Anna said putting her stuff away.

"You've been distant lately. Ever since that moment we had in the morning, something has been bothering you." She stopped putting her stuff away turning her attention towards him. "It has nothing to do with that. I'm not sure if this is what I want."

"You seem like you know. If you didn't then you wouldn't be here would you?" He turned her to face him. His expression on his face was serious. Her hands touched his shoulders as he kept his eyes on her.

"I'm not going to take any chances." He could tell she was worried about her job. If he had it his way, he would get her away from Hobbs completely. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

"You already did love." He leaned in placing his lips over hers. His kiss made her feel weak in the knees taking her mind off everything. As he deepened the kiss, his hands went up her skirt squeezing her butt. Shaw lifted her up moving her stuff off the bed laying her down. He got a hold of her underwear underneath pulling it down to her ankles allowing them slide off. Anna pulled back looking at him breathing heavily. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Deck, we can't," she said trying not to let this go further.

"What's holding you back?" He asked kissing her neck. Anna wanted him as much as she was trying to avoid it. His hand went up her thigh as he rubbed his hand against her clit. She let out a soft moan. He noticed she was already wet between her thighs. That alone aroused him making him want to be inside of her.

Not saying a word, Anna unbuttoned and removed his shirt showing her his built figure. He let the shirt fall to the ground keeping his attention on her. She shifted feeling his hardness rub up against her through his pants. This time, Deck would not let her go so easily if she were to stop at this point. He knew he would have her one way or another. Anna looked behind him noticing the door half open.

"We have a problem." She looked at him.

"What?"

"Door." Deck turned around noticing it open. He let go of her walking over to it shutting and locking it. He turned around walking her direction noticing her skirt was off exposing herself to him.

"Not wasting any time are you?" He said getting close to her.

At this point nothing else seemed to matter. Deck approached her like a male lion ready to claim his mate. Her hand rubbed up against his bulge of his pants causing him to moan a little. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants letting them fall to his ankles. As he stepped out of them, she could see his manhood exposed to her a little through his boxers. His length was big from what she could see. He noticed her looking. She felt his hands go under her shirt removing it completely off her.

The way she looked to him was perfect. Her body was tan and nicely toned a little. He leaned in kissing her passionately as he held her. She felt the warmth of his body up against her as he kept kissing her. Pulling back, he moved down between her breasts kissing in between them. His hand went around her back unhooking her bra removing it completely.

"I guess this is when I leave," she said teasing him.

"Not a chance in hell," he said whispered in her ear. He removed his boxers tossing them on the floor. She smirked a little at him as he positioned himself on top of her spreading her legs apart. Deck leaned in kissing her lips. She felt the tip of him rubbing up against her making her even more wet.

His phone started ringing. Deck ignored it as he kissed her. He pulled back rubbing his hand along her face. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

Instead of answering, she pulled him close kissing him deeply letting him know it was ok for him to keep going. He entered her slowly and carefully. She stopped kissing him letting out a soft moan as he started going in deeper. It didn't take her long to adjust to his size. The feeling of being inside of her made him almost lose control.

He could hear her soft moans as he finally got himself completely in. "More, please," she begged him. Deck picked up the pace causing her to moan louder. His breathing increased as he continued going in and out. Things started to get more intense as he started to lose control.

His thrusts got harder and even more deeper. Anna tried to meet his every thrust from underneath, but he had complete control of her. "Fuck," he said as he thrusted in her. Deck was the only man who she had that was good at what he did. She had never felt as much pleasure as she did with him. He hit her spot with every thrust. Unable to hold back any more. He found his release inside of her. She followed not too long after.

Deck pulled out getting off of her. He laid next to her keeping her close to him. "Stay with me," he asked her meaning every word.

"I have to go back." She said slowly.

"I'm sure Toretto has already went to Hobbs. He won't take any chances knowing you are with me. More likely you probably won't even have a job when you come back. I'll take care of you. Give you everything you need," he said trying to convince her.

"I have to go back. I can't," she said sitting up. She grabbed the blanket on the bed that was folded covering herself up.

"I'm not going to take any chances. If Hobbs knows you're with me he will use you to find me." Anna knew she had no choice. If she didn't follow through and she told Hobbs. She was afraid Deck would kill her. Either way he made her feel like her life was on the line. It was his plan to get her away from Hobbs. Deck knew she wouldn't betray him and he wouldn't have the heart to kill her.

"I guess I have no choice." She said upset at herself.

"Remember what happened to the last person who went to the cops," he reminded her.

That alone scared her. She just slept with a man who threatened her life if she went back. She got up off the bed standing up with the blanket around her. Deck watched her. Anna started to regret what they just did. He then got off the bed wrapping his arms around her facing her. "I told you I'd never tell," she said nervously.

"I know you won't but please trust me. I will take care of you. Once my brother finishes one more thing. We will leave here and we can be together," he assured her. He kissed her cheek as he held on to her.

"I want to leave and run away from you, but I can't." She knew she couldn't. It wasn't only because he could kill her. Another reason was because she didn't want to. As crazy as it sounded she did have feelings for a dangerous man.

"You're a lot like your father. We agreed on many things and he let me get away with some things you never knew about back then. Just like you are willing to protect me for keeping quiet. I don't think any of this matters as much to you or you would have already been gone."

"Maybe you're right." She felt his hands go under the blankets she was wrapped in. He pulled them off exposing her naked body to him as he was kissing her neck.

"Then trust me," he said kissing her deeply. She would put her worries aside and trust him completely.


	15. Chapter 15

**I may have a time here and there to update. Thanks for sticking with me. It is appreciated!**

Chapter 15, Consequences

Anna left Shaw's place knowing it was suppose to be her last day off. Deck didn't seem to give her any options as far as work went. So she did what she had to do sending an E-mail letting them know she was going to quit and not come back before she left Deck. Part of her wanted to quit while the other part of her didn't. Deckard made her see that it was his way of protecting her from Hobbs.

As she pulled up, she noticed Dom's car in parked next to her. He must have been waiting for her. Anna felt very lousy for avoiding Dom. She got out of her car grabbing her bag out of the passenger's seat. Dom got out of his car seeing her carrying a small duffle bag. "Where have you been?" Dom questioned her worried. His expression looked hurt and confused.

"I had things to do." She said slowly.

Dom knew better than to believe that. "I don't believe you. You're doing something and you're not telling me," Dom said approaching her.

Anna tried to walk past him and he blocked her way. "Dom don't please," she said trying to avoid him.

"I want to know why you lied to me. You were with him. I know it," he confronted her. Dom knew many people and somehow it had gotten back to him.

"Are you having people spy on me?"

"No, but I know a lot of people around here. Why couldn't you be honest with me?" Dom raised his voice.

"Look, I wasn't aware of anything until I started hanging around them. Why in the hell does it matter who I hang around?" Anna said angry.

"You know why. I already lost Letty to them. I don't want to see you go down the same path," he argued. She sighed at that knowing she couldn't get anything past him. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he kept his eyes on her.

"Shaw wouldn't hurt me. I only came back to switch out some things."

"You don't know that for sure. Now tell me. Where are they?" He asked her.

"I can't break a promise nor do I want to be stuck in the middle." She said slowly.

"I can protect you. Nothing would happen to you," he assured her. Anna sighed at that not wanting to go against the man she had feelings for. She feared what would happen to her.

"Then I'm going to tell Hobbs everything. So I'm not giving you much of a choice." Dom warned her.

"It's too late. I quit and it won't do any good." She started understanding why Deck had her quit. If she didn't, it would be her job on the line. Dom remained calm, but not happy about her getting involved with Shaw.

"You sure this is what you want?" He asked her.

"Shaw and I have history. You out of all people should understand that." Anna reminded him. Dom did understand and he had no choice than to let her go. He wasn't going to fight for her or do what he had tried doing for Letty. He would let her go. Disappointed with her decision, he went to his car turned the engine on and took off. Anna looked back a moment before going inside to switch out her clothes.

* * *

Deck kept himself busy waiting for Anna to come back. He briefly glanced over at Letty seeing her fixing something of Owen's. He didn't understand his brother's reasoning for keeping her around. He believed that it could still be possible that her memory could come back.

His thoughts were on Anna. Ever since their intimate moment, it made him feel closer to her. Not once has any woman made him feel the way she did. His life was focused on his work and running from the law. These feelings were different for him. They made him want to do things he wouldn't have considered doing before. He knew he cared for Anna more than he has cared for anyone. Deck knew he was capable of loving someone, he just never thought it would happen to him.

"You seem like you have something on your mind," Owen said coming up to him.

"Maybe." Deck spoke. Owen stood there a moment watching him work.

"I have a plan to get Toretto out of our hair," Owen changed the subject. Letty looked over at them hearing Owen. She walked over to the drawer opening it up finding the cross Owen had put in there. Letty picked it up looking at it a moment. She could see his face in her mind, but couldn't figure out why she couldn't remember him.

Anna came in from the other direction seeing Letty looking at the necklace. She thought a moment before speaking. "You don't remember him do you?" Anna said coming up to her.

Letty looked up at her seeing her standing a few feet away from her. "I keep seeing his face in my mind. I just don't know how I have anything to do with him. I've run into him before and claims that he knows me." She explained.

Anna nodded listening. She looked at the necklace Letty was holding. "Apparently, he hasn't forgotten about you. He's tried so hard to get you to remember. Did you ever stop and think that he was trying to help you," Anna wondered. Letty gave her a blank stare not sure what to think.

Both Owen and Deckard noticed Anna talking to Letty. Deck approached her placing a hand on her shoulder. Anna turned around noticing him behind her. "She doesn't belong here," Anna said looking at Deck.

"I can't say I don't agree with you, but my brother insist on keeping her around." Deck said eyeing Owen.

She's of good use to us." Owen said hearing them. Anna sighed at that disagreeing. She knew Letty belonged to Dom. Letty stayed quiet listening to them talk. Anna placed her hand on Deck's chest. He grabbed it kissing it holding on to it. Deck led her away from them so he could talk to her.

"I have a feeling he's only keeping her around to use her against Toretto. He knows she's a weak point," He explained.

"I doubt that."

"Why is that?"

"When I went back to my place to switch out clothes, Dom was there waiting for me. He seemed to have given up on her. He said he was trying to save me from you," Anna explained. Deck didn't seem too happy with that. It just gave him more reason's to want to kill him.

"Do you have any idea where Toretto may be tonight?" Owen asked Anna.

"Racing."

"That gives me an idea," he said coming up to Deck and Anna. Anna wished she hadn't told Owen. She had a feeling something was going to happen. Letty heard the conversation going on. For some reason, she felt that she had to help Dom. Deck's hand was still in Anna's. Owen walked away from them planning his next move.

"Everything will be alright. I promise," Deck said having her look at him.

For once, she felt that she could admit what she felt. "I don't want anything to happen to you or to Dom," she admitted to him.

"You leave Toretto to us. As for me, nothing will," he said kissing her cheek. Deck would take Anna with him after they took care of Dom. Nothing would come between them and he would make sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow got another chapter in. Hope you like where this is going :)**

Chapter 16, Consequences

As night time approached, Owen and Deckard were busy getting ready for what ever plan they had come up with. Anna stood there watching them loading their guns a moment. She heard something going on upstairs on the main floor. Deck looked her direction seeing her going up the stairs. Not thinking much of it, he went back to doing what he was doing.

Anna noticed Letty from a distance grabbing her jacket and leaving shutting the door behind her. She went upstairs to grab her gun she packed away loading it with bullets. It was something her dad gave her. Anna stuck it in her pocket leaving the room.

She headed to her car opening the door getting in and pulling out of the driveway. Anna allowed Letty to get a head start following her to where she was going. The roads seemed to be normal for this time of night. After following her for a good twenty minutes she pulled up to a street full of street racers. Anna parked her car off to the side getting out. Letty was parked up ahead getting out of her car.

It didn't take her long to locate Dom. Anna watched as she walked up to him. Dom walked up to her while they stood there talking. Anna's phone started to ring. She looked at it seeing it was Deck calling her. "Hello?" She answered.

"Where are you?" His tone was serious.

"I was following Letty. It seems like she must remember something. I'm not sure what brought her to come here," Anna explained.

"Stay put, we will be there soon," he said hanging up. Dom walked over to his car as the races where getting ready to start. The expression on Letty's face was the look of concern. As the cars started to line up. Anna heard a car coming up beside her. She recognized it as Deck's car. The window rolled down and it was Deck in the driver's side.

"The race is about to start," she said leaning down to look at him.

Deck heard her half smiling at her as he rolled his window up. He turned around going another direction. The cars took off as the race started. Letty looked from a distance recognizing the black car. She quickly got into her car pulling out and going after Dom.

She drove as fast as she could trying to catch up with Dom. He was far ahead of everyone. As she came up to a four way stop. A few cars came from the left side that she didn't recognize. They were both two door black cars. One of them was able to catch up to Dom's car. A window rolled down and they started shooting at Dom's car. Letty caught up with them trying to bump the car out of the way.

It kept up attempting to get closer to Dom's car. Letty hit it again this time harder knocking the car off the road. She lined her car up beside Dom's rolling her window down. "Pull over," she yelled getting his attention. Dom nodded his head hearing her having her follow him. Letty let him in front of her as he sped up. They drove for a while until another car came from the the left side of them hitting Dom's car causing it to flip about three times.

"No," Letty yelled driving towards Dom's car. It was flipped up with him still inside. She parked her car quickly getting out running over to him. As she saw him on the driver's side. He looked like he was out of it. Blood was dripping and she couldn't tell where. Letty was able to get the door open and pull him half way out.

"Dom wake up," she said panicking. She was having trouble getting him to respond. All she knew to do was to call for help. Letty looked over seeing the black car that hit Dom's. The driver's side door opened with Owen getting out of it. He walked her way seeing her holding on to Dom. He seemed to be ok with a few scratches on him. "You're fucking crazy," she yelled at him.

"Let him go," he looked at her.

"I came here to help him. I can't," she said upset still holding on to him.

"He is no longer your concern. He gave up on you remember? It has been months since he has tried to save you." Owen said trying to make her see things his way.

She had tears in her eyes not knowing why he did what he did. For once, she felt like Dom could help her. She was trying to take Anna's advice by going to him hoping he could help her remember.

"I can't just leave him," Letty said with tears in her eyes. Sirens were being heard and Owen grabbed her hand.

"It looks like you don't have a choice," Owen said grabbing her hand, pulling her with him. They started to run towards the road and Deck's car pulled up as they got in quickly leaving.

The sirens got closer and Hobbs was the first one to pull up to the car that was flipped over. He got out noticing it was Dom lying there unconscious. "Dom," he said going over to him. There was no response. He called Brian letting him know what had happened. For some reason he had a feeling who did this. Paramedics pulled up getting a stretcher. Hobbs helped them lift Dom on it as they rushed him to the hospital.

He hasn't heard from Anna since they have received the E-mail from her. Hopefully, Dom would come out of this and explain everything to him.

##########

Deck called Anna to come back. She met them back at their place. When she walked in the door, Deck looked her direction. "Tell me what happened," Owen questioned her as he walked up to her.

"I went upstairs and followed her. She went to him. That's all I saw," Anna answered him.

Owen expression looked angry with Letty. He turned to look at her. "I want to know what your motive was running to Toretto," he said angry.

"Something told me to go to him. I heard you all talking. I can't even believe I even stayed with you for two years," she raised her voice with him.

That alone pissed Owen off. He grabbed her showing her against the wall cornering her. That didn't seem to phase Letty one bit. "If it weren't for me you would have been dead. I took you in. Now you want to turn around and fuck me over. You are no fucking better than the rest of them," he said yelling at her.

"Fuck this I'm done," Letty said shoving him out of the way. She quickly paced out of there leaving Owen standing there angry.

"Two fucking years. I should have left her where I found her," Owen said angry.

"I told you," Deck looked at him. Owen looked at him a moment then went elsewhere. Anna stood there keeping quiet. Deck sighed at that then turned his attention towards Anna.

Anna felt like some of this was her fault. She walked in the direction where Owen went. She looked for him until she saw him standing outside in the back alone. Anna opened the door causing Owen to look back. "It was my fault. I told her that maybe Dom was trying to help her," she walked towards him. Owen's expression was calm as he looked at her.

"No, I had a feeling it would come to this eventually," he said nicely.

"You care for her. I can tell." Owen put his hand on her shoulder as he kept his eyes on her.

"Maybe too much. For the two years that she has been with me. I started feeling strongly for her. Riley was just a fling. I cared for her but not like I do for Letty. If anything would come in harms way of her. I'd gladly dispose of them." He took his arm away sitting in a chair.

"You love her?"

"Even if I did, there wouldn't be a chance in hell for us," he said half answering her. He sat back in his chair. Anna pulled a chair up to him sitting in front of him.

"Does she know?"

"No, even if she did it wouldn't matter," he sighed at that. Deck came outside seeing Both Anna and Owen talking.

He went up behind Anna standing behind her chair. "I've made arrangements. We leave tonight," he looked at his brother.

"Where?" Anna looked up at him.

"Somewhere safe." Deck answered her.

"Why can't we stay here?" She asked him.

"We want to always be one step ahead," Owen assured her. Both brothers were still running from the law. This made Anna feel a little uneasy.

"I'm not sure about this," Anna said worried. Deck leaned down kissing the top of her head wrapping an arm around her. Owen got up leaving them alone.

"Like I said to you many times before. Trust me," Deck said holding on to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok next update. To respond to the guest that told me about Jason Statham. I know he was playing just a character I was responding to the person who had mentioned him in their author's notes. I know he has family and such. He is not married yet he's engaged by the way. Thanks for the fav and follows guys..**

Chapter 17, Consequences

Anna went to her apartment packing more that what she needed before they left. Deck arranged for a nice private jet to fly them back home. They were done with what they needed to do there. Now they could go home and try to relax a little while doing work up there. To Anna, it felt like a little strange going back. It had been so long since she had been back to the U.K.

This time nothing was separating them. They could be with to each other like they always wanted. Anna laid on the couch dozed off. Deck came out front sitting next to her watching her sleep. Owen sat across from them watching his brother admiring her. He was starting to understand what it meant to love someone. "You love her," Owen spoke.

Deck looked up at him. "I would do anything in my power to keep her out of harm's way," he looked at him.

"You still didn't answer my question. The way you look at her makes it obvious," Owen said calmly. He kept his eyes on Deck.

"More than anything. Somehow, I always felt something for her. It never left." Owen nodded at that putting his attention back towards the T.V. Anna snuggled up to Deck not realizing he was next to her. His arm went around her as she slept. The plane started to shake.

Deck looked out the window noticing a storm. Anna woke up finding herself lying on his lap.

"How long have we been flying?" Anna said yawning.

"About ten hours," Deck said looking down at her. Anna sat up rubbing her eyes. The plane shook a little starting to scare Anna a little. "Are we crashing?" She said a little worried.

Deck chuckled at that a little. "A little storm is coming. Nothing to be worried about love," he said comforting her.

"I hate flying. I always have," she said holding on to him.

"Fear of flying?" Deck asked her.

"Yeah, I couldn't sit close to the window." Owen couldn't help but laugh at her. Her arms were around Deck holding on to him not wanting to let go. He didn't seemed to mind as his arms went around her. "What can you do to keep my mind off this?" She said nervous.

Deck had her looked at him as his arms remained around her. He knew exactly what he could do to keep her mind off occupied. "Come on," he gestured her to get up. Anna got off him allowing him to stand. He had her hand in his leading her to the back of the plane. Owen snickered at both of them as he glanced over at them a moment.

As the door opened, Deck led her in a room with a bed in it. He shut the door behind him locking it. He removed his button up shirt tossing it on the ground leaving him in a white tank and his black pants. Anna was sitting on the bed watching him. He leaned down to her level kissing her lips. This moment last a while until she pulled back to look at him.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him a little unsure. He got close to her placing his arms on each side of the bed in front of her.

"Keeping your mind off of flying," he said seductively. Deck moved on top of her having Anna lay back on the bed. His lips went over hers as he kissed her deeply. She felt his hands move down to her pants undoing them. It didn't take him long to get them undone. His hands pulled them down to her ankles. Then her hands went for his unbuttoning his pants pulling them off him. Anna noticed he had nothing on from the waist down.

Anna noticed his manhood fully erect and ready for her. She moved her hand down grabbing it slowly stroking it causing him to moan. His breathing increased as she started to speed up a little. "Lay on your back," she said keeping her eyes on her. He shifted allowing her to go on top. Deck laid on his back watching her every move. He trusted her enough to allow her to do what she wanted. She moved down to it stroking him a little longer. Then she started taking it in her mouth sucking and licking it. He had never had a woman make him feel as good as she did.

Deck closed his eyes a moment enjoying what she was doing to him. His breathing was very heavy with soft moans. Anna moved up to him getting on top. Knowing she was turning him on made her wet. She grabbed it allowing the tip to feel her wetness. That drove him over the edge as he moaned while she was teasing him. Then she positioned herself allowing it to slide in easily.

Anna let out some moans while riding him at a steady pace. Deck kept his eyes on her. His lips met hers as he sat up to kiss her. She pulled back picking up the pace thrusting harder and faster. Deck couldn't handle it anymore having to be in control. He flipped her over riding her hard and fast. She moaned loud enough not caring who heard. Deck covered her mouth keeping her quiet. This lasted a while as he continued to go in and out making sure she got as much pleasure out of it as he was.

Giving one hard thrust, he found his release. She followed after him as he held on to her. He remained inside of her kissing her lips. Deck eventually got off her while she sat herself up. "We should do this more often," Anna said feeling completely satisfied.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. I plan on relaxing a little more at home," he said getting his pants back on. Anna got up kissing his cheek as she was heading to the bathroom. When she finished up, she came back out seeing Deck's long sleeve shirt on him still unbuttoned.

He looked her direction as he was trying to straighten up his shirt. She walked up to him pulling it off. "I like it better off," she said looking at him. He laughed a little at that wrapping his arms around her. His phone went off. Deck reached down to answer it. "Yeah?" He answered.

"You think you can just get away that easily?" He heard Hobbs's voice.

"Good luck finding me." Deck's tone turned serious.

"Let the girl go. I know you have her." Hobbs said worried. Deck was aware that Hobbs didn't know what had happened.

"She is safe and no longer anyone else's concern," Deck said annoyed with him.

"We'll see about that," Hobbs said hanging up on him. Anna heard the whole conversation. Now she had Hobbs looking for her, she felt that she had no choice than to depend on Deck to keep her safe.

* * *

Brian sat in the waiting room with Mia crying. There was no word from the doctor yet about Dom's condition. Roman and Tej sat with them as they waited. The door to the waiting room opened causing everyone to look up. Letty walked through the door confused and unsure on why she was here. She felt like she had to go and make sure that Dom was ok. "Letty," Mia looked at her.

"Is he ok?" She asked them.

"We haven't heard anything yet," Brian replied. Mia got up walking up to her. Letty stood there unsure what Mia was going to do.

"Dom needs you. He's done nothing, but feel sorry for himself. Stay with him," Mia asked her.

"I don't know if that's wise." Letty still felt like she was a part of Shaw's crew. She had been there for so long, it was all that she was use to.

"No one will hurt you here. If anything, we can help you," Brian said walking up to her.

"Where is Owen?" Letty asked them.

"We don't know." Brian said placing a hand on her shoulder. Hobbs came in seeing them all standing in the waiting room. He looked over at Letty then back at the others.

"Any word?" He asked them.

"Not yet. We're still waiting," Tej answered.

"Shaw has a girl who use to work for me. We got her E-mail saying she was quitting. Anyone know her?" Hobbs questioned them.

"Dom knew her a little. He tried to get close to her before Letty came around. Something about her didn't seem right to him," Mia mentioned.

"I remember saying she had a connection with them somehow." Brian spoke. Hobbs sighed folding his arms. The only person he knew could tell him anything was Dom. Until they knew how he was doing, it was going to have to wait.

Letty kept her mouth shut not saying a word. She wasn't sure if she should get involved with this or not. "Letty, do you know anything?" Hobbs asked her.

"No, I don't. They were pretty private about things," Letty said looking at them. Before they could continue, the doctor came in the waiting room. "Toretto," he called to them.

"We're his family," Mia spoke.

"He is out of it right now. Got a few broken ribs and a minor fracture on his skull. A lot of bruising. He was lucky," he spoke.

"When can we see him?" Mia asked.

"He will be in the room down the hall. Room two twenty five. The nurses will be there soon to bring him in," the doctor answered her.

They left the room going into the other room down the hall. Hobbs followed everyone down there. Within five minutes they wheeled him in the room. His face did look bruised up and had a bandage on his head. Letty walked up to him seeing him asleep. She barely touched him as she tried to remember him. Still nothing seemed to click. Letty started walking out of the room.

"Letty," Mia called after her.

"I have to go," she said looking back at her.

"Please just stay," Mia begged her.

"I can't. I just wanted to make sure he was ok. Now that I know that he is, I can go back." Mia stood there a moment watching her leave. She hoped Dom would recover quick enough to help Letty along with going after Shaw.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back and apologize for being gone. I'll be able to update again. Life has kept me busy with moving and I'm doing what I can to not leave you all hanging. So bare with me. The chapter is short, I wanted to get something up for you guys. So sorry for a short chapter.**

Chapter 18, Consequences

The flight seemed long, but Anna seemed to manage all the way through. They drove to where both Deck and Owen's home was in London. Anna looked out the window as they pulled up to their house. It was located away from the city closer to the country. They had people maintain it and keep it clean while they were gone. Anna got out of the car impressed with how big it was. She had never been to their home. To her, it meant something knowing they allowing her to come in to their life. Deck trusted her enough to introduce her to their home.

"This house is beautiful," she said to Deck. He looked her direction giving her a small smile.

"I'm just showing you one part of my life that no one really gets to see," he spoke. Deck guide her inside to his room. It was located on the main floor while Owen went to his room upstairs. His men carried their bags in setting them off to the side. Deck watched her as she walked around looking at everything. Anna noticed a picture of her when she was younger on his nightstand.

"You kept this?" She asked him.

"You gave it to me remember?" He reminded her.

"Vaguely," she answered him. Deck approached her taking her hand in his. He kissed it as his eyes remained on hers.

"You know they will come looking for you," Anna said worried.

"We will worry about that when the time comes. In the mean time, we relax," he assured her.

"What do you have in mind?"

A small smile formed as he looked at her. "I can think of plenty," he said wrapping his arms around her. They were about to kiss until Owen came into the room causing them both to look over.

"Letty is on her way," Owen looked at them.

Deck didn't seem to like that she was coming at all. "I don't trust her. If she leaves she is bound to run and tell Hobbs," he said annoyed.

"She is not what you think," Owen said sticking up for her.

"That's because you are too oblivious to see it my way." Deck's tone wasn't happy with Owen. He could care less what his brother thought allowing his feelings to get in the way. He left the room leaving both his brother and Anna alone.

"I don't trust her," Deck said irritated.

"I don't see her running and telling anyone. She doesn't seem like the type." Deck sighed at that trying to trust Anna's judgement.

"I'm waiting for her to fuck up, so I can prove Owen wrong." Anna turned him to look at her. His expression changed as he looked at her to more calm.

"Why don't we relax for a bit?"

"You're right," he said guiding her to the bed. They laid down together. Deck pulled her closer to him as his lips went over hers.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, CA**

Everyone stood around looking down at Dom as he was still out. Mia was in tears as she sat the closest to him. Brian had his hand over her shoulder trying to comfort her. No words were spoke. Tej and Roman left the room to grab something to eat leaving Brian and Mia alone with Dom. "Dom, if you can hear me. Please stay with me," Mia said with tears in her eyes.

She noticed his hand started moving. She looked up at him noticing his eyes starting to slowly open. Dom was in pain, but it was tolerable. "Mia," he said weakly.

"Dom, I'm here," she said putting her hand over his.

"Letty, where is she?"

"She came here to see you then left. Shaw is gone. He took Anna with him." Mia said looking at him. Dom tried getting up and Brian help him stay still.

"Rest," Brian said keeping him still.

"We've got to save Letty and Anna," Dom said worried.

"She should be the least of your worries. Letty is who I'd worry about." Dom sighed a at that not wanting to believe him.

"There is still good in Anna. I know it." Dom said calmly.

"I don't understand." Mia said confused.

"I will be there for Letty, but her damage may be permanent. I've tried for two years and nothing."

"You don't know that."

"Mia, I care about her."

"You care about Letty. Don't forget that." Mia reminded him. She worried about Dom finding someone and slowly starting to get attached to someone again. He had already given up on Letty realizing there was nothing else he could do. Mia worried about her brother not wanting him to end up getting hurt again.

* * *

Letty sat on the plane quietly. She thought about things trying to put the pieces together. It has been a struggle for her trying to figure out why she was here and apart of Owen's team. So many times she wanted to do what she could to avoid seeing Owen, but something about him made he want to come back to him.

For quite sometime she did what she could to avoid him unless she had to see him which was almost all the time. Letty kept to her work unless he needed her for something. As disgusted as she was with herself. She couldn't deny that she had felt something for him. Letty tried so hard to avoid this from happening at all costs. Now, she felt that her constant battle was coming to an end. She couldn't fight her feelings deciding to just put up with it. In her mind, Owen was all that she had.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well real life has kept be busy. Here is the next update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19, Consequences

Anna awoke alone in their room. They had slept for a few hours. She felt better with a little bit of rest. It was around five in the late afternoon. She wasn't sure where Deck had gone off to. Her phone started to ring. It appeared as an unknown number. "Hello," she answered it.

"Anna," she heard Dom's voice.

"You're alright. I thought for sure Shaw finished you for good," she said surprised hearing his voice. Anna looked back seeing no one was around. All seemed quiet so far.

"Where's Letty?" He asked her.

"On her way to meet Owen. What do you want? You shouldn't be calling me," she said worried.

"I'm worried about you. I just want to know that your ok and that I will come and get you," Dom said trying to be calm.

"I'm fine. It's not me you should be worrying about. It's Letty remember?" Anna reminded him. He sighed a little at that figuring she was trying to push him away.

"You know that's not true. I care about you. Maybe I shouldn't, but I do. When we hung out a while back, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time." Anna wasn't sure what to think.

"I don't want to be the one you like in place of Letty."

"You're not. If Letty were to come back, it wouldn't be the same. Even if she does have some of her memory back. Those two years have changed me. I've tried and I can't spent the rest of my life trying when she doesn't want me to help," he said explaining himself.

"I have to go please don't make things difficult." She hated the fact that a Dom didn't see that him and Letty were meant to be. Anna already had Deck. He was all she needed. She hung up the phone setting it down on the nightstand. Even if Dom had any feelings towards her. It was already too late for him.

Anna made her way out of the room. The office door was shut. She heard talking between Deck, Owen, and now Letty's voice. Within a few minutes the doors opened. Deck came out of the room noticing Anna standing there. "You sleep well?" He asked coming up to her.

"Yeah," He could tell something was on her mind. There was nothing she could do to hide what she was feeling.

"I can tell something is bothering you," Deck said giving her a worrisome look. Anna took his hand guiding him to another room. She turned to face him. He kept his eyes on her waiting for her to tell him. "Dom called me. He said he was worried about me," she explained.

"You didn't tell him where you were?" He questioned her.

"No, I didn't. I couldn't do that to you," she said rubbing her hand along his face. His arm went around her as he pulled her close to him.

"Good girl. I knew I could always trust you," he said looking at her.

She laid her hand on his shoulder looking into his eyes. Deck knew she had earned his trust and now he was ready to reward her by allowing himself to love her in his own way. He had no reason not to give himself completely to her. Anna had already had his trust. With most women that was hard for them to accomplish. It was something he could never understand.

"What?" She asked him as he kept his eyes on her.

"Just thinking about how I want to have my way with you," he said slowly.

"Deck. Is that all that is important to you?"

"You told me to relax and enjoy myself. I intend on doing so. You're the only woman who seems to understand me. You're all I need and the only one I'd kill for besides my brother," he said getting close to her.

"You do care about me."

"Always have. When I said I'd protect you I meant every word." Anna leaned in kissing his lips. She could feel his words by the way he kissed her back. Deck knew that he loved her more than words could explain. He could picture their future together. If things went as planned, he could see her as his wife. It was the only time he ever saw a woman in that way.

Anna pulled back breathing a little heavy from his kiss. Deck sensed someone watching them. He turned around seeing Letty leaning against the door with her arms folded. "Where's Owen?" She asked him.

He looked on the ground seeing her stuff next to her. Deck hated that Letty was here. He just waited for her to mess up giving him a reason to kill her against his brother's wishes. "He's around back," Deck answered him.

"Figures."

"Why did you come back? You could have stayed there," He questioned her.

"Owen is all that I know right now. He's helped me and I feel like I owe it to him to be here," she said making eye contact with him. It was a good enough reason for Deck. His hand remained in Anna's as he watched Letty leave the room.

Anna's phone started to ring. Deck picked it up answering it. "Hello?" He answered.

"Let me talk to Anna," he heard Dom's voice.

He hated that Dom was calling her. Deck stayed calm. "She is not your concern," he said in a negative tone.

"In a way she is," Dom said angry at him for what he did to him.

"You come near her and I swear I will blow your fucking head off," Deck threatened. Anna was his and felt that Dom had no business with her. Anna sat stood there speechless.

"We'll see about that," Dom said hanging up on him. Deck set the phone off to the side looking at Anna. She hated feeling like she was stuck in the middle. "He belongs with Letty," Anna looked at him.

"I'm glad you see it my way." He said rubbing his hand along her face. Deck kissed her briefly.

"Shaw we need you," One of their men said coming into the room. He grabbed her hand leading her with him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey sorry for the long delay. Got a lot going on with life. I haven't forgotten about anyone. Thanks for reading and review if you want...**

Chapter 20, Consequences

Owen was speaking while Deck and Anna listened. He had a plan to get more weapons here at home. Letty came into the room standing next to her. Anna looked her direction. Her expression seemed very lifeless. It was like she was a robot ready to take orders from Owen. Anna hoped maybe she could convince Letty to go to Dom. He had already lost hope in trying to get her back. This would be something that would be complicated for her to do. It could help keep Dom off her back and keep him from getting killed.

Deck glanced her direction noticing Anna sighing when she turned away from looking at Letty. Owen finally finished talking having everyone get back to work. "Anna, is everything alright?" Deck asked her.

"Maybe Letty should go back. It would keep Dom off my back," she said feeling a little distraught.

"Nothing you would do would stop him," Deck looked at her with loving eyes.

"He's right, Dom won't listen," Letty said hearing them.

"How do you know?" Anna asked her.

"I don't know. For a long time, he never gave up on me. I'm still not sure why," she answered her. Deck stood behind her. As Anna was facing Letty. Letty walked towards Owen. Everyone's attention seemed busy on their work. Deck turned her to face him. Something about the way he looked at her turned her on.

"So much for relaxing. You have a task to do," Anna said folding her arms.

"This will be easy," Deck assured her.

One of their men was staring at them. Deck noticed something about him wasn't right. The guy started pulling out his gun aiming it at him. Deck was fast enough to pull out his gun shooting the guy before he could shot his gun. The man was down still alive. He walked up to him eyeing him suspiciously. "Who are you working for?" Deck questioned him.

Owen came over hearing the gun shot. "What in the hell is going on here?" Owen asked annoyed.

"He's a spy of some sort. I swear we can't trust anyone anymore," Deck said aggravated. Their men lifted him up holding on to him going through his pockets. One of them tossed Deck his wallet. He opened it up seeing he was a cop from America.

"Hobbs must have had him follow us here so he could track us," Owen looked over at Deck.

They had their men take him away. "What the fuck were you thinking hiring him?" Deck asked pissed at Owen.

"I didn't, he must have boarded the plane a little after we did." Owen answered him.

"Whatever plan they had to find us didn't work. We don't have to worry about Toretto for a while. I say we get the weapons and lay low for a while," Deck suggested.

* * *

Dom was at home after a few weeks in the hospital recovering. He really tried pushing himself wanting to leave home and go after Shaw. Nothing seemed to matter except for getting revenge against Shaw and getting Anna out. Mia came up to him as he was sitting on his chair in front of the T.V.

"She's going to hurt you," Mia said knowing who he was thinking about.

"I'll take my chances. I plan on leaving as soon as I can," Dom said in a serious tone.

"You need to recover and take it easy," Mia reminded him.

Dom sighed at that not wanting to listen. Mia knew he was very stubborn when he set his mind to something. "What about Letty?"

"What about Letty? I've tried two years Mia." He said raising his voice.

"Two years and you think you can save her too? She is Shaw's Dom don't forget that. She is one of them," Mia argued with him.

"That's not what I saw," Dom said more calm. Knowing he wouldn't listen she let it go. Brian was in the kitchen and heard the whole thing. He grabbed his beer coming into the room. Dom looked up seeing him sit in front of him.

"Do you really think she is worth it? What about Letty?" He asked her.

"If we were to get back together memory or not. It wouldn't be the same. I've changed since then," Dom looked at him.

"I think you let yourself get too wrapped up into this girl." Dom said nothing after Brian gave his opinion. After a few minutes of silence Dom decided to speak. "I can't help what I feel for her. For once, I felt alive again when we hung out. I missed that feeling."

"Is she really worth the risk?"

"Maybe," Dom said sipping his beer.

* * *

It was night time and Deck came in seeing Anna asleep in bed. He felt more relaxed at home. Deck stripped down completely naked getting in bed with her. Her long silk pajamas were rubbing up against him. His hand touched her thigh moving underneath noticing she had no underwear on. Knowing that made him hard seeing he could take advantage of her.

Anna woke up feeling him close to her. She turned to face him and his lips went over hers not letting her speak. This lasted a while until he shifted pulling her long sating pajamas up to where he could have easy access to her. Anna pulled back feeling his hardness rubbing up against her clit. That made her immediately wet. "Take me," she whispered.

Not giving her a chance to adjust he immediately entered her. Thankfully the pain didn't last long allowing her wetness to turn it to pure pleasure. His thrusts were steady as he was on top of her. "So fucking wet," he whispered in her ear.

His breath was heavy as he started to speed up. He stopped shifting himself allowing Anna to sit up on his lap letting her ride him. He removed her silk pajamas. Her moans started to get louder as she thrusted deeper. His breathing was very heavy as she rode him speeding up. She heard his soft moans as he held on to her. After a while they both found their release.

Both of them laid next to each other as they were catching their breath. "We should do this more often," Anna said moving close to him. Deck smiled at her for that knowing he would. No woman made him want it as much as he did with her.

"I promise you Toretto won't come near you," Deck said looking at her with love in his eyes. It was clear that he loved her, but still hasn't told her. He wanted to be for sure before he told her what he felt.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next update. More to come. :)**

Chapter 21, Consequences

They did lay low enjoying their time off. Owen postponed his plans for now. Both Deck and Anna enjoyed their time together not being able to keep their hands off one another. This was rare for Deck to have a lot of free time. Keeping himself busy and staying focused on his work was something he always obligated himself to. Having Anna around was a good distraction for him. It gave him time to think about his sexual needs and she always made sure they were met. Deck never realized how much he wanted it until now. They both were intimate every chance they got. It almost didn't seem to matter where they were as long as no one was around.

Anna was at the desk on Deck's computer. She was bent over trying to look into information. Deck came up behind her placing his hand on her butt squeezing it a little. He looked over her shoulder figuring it was something for Owen. "You didn't tell me you knew how to hack into a computer," he looked at her impressed.

"You never asked me," she said looking back at him.

He gave her a small smile kissing her cheek. "Keep that up and we won't be getting this done and Owen will throw a fit," she warned him.

"That was my intention." He said seductively.

"Don't be selfish." Deck snickered at that as she did what she had to do sending the information to Owen.

As she stood up turning to face him. He kept his eyes on her. Owen came into the room seeing them both standing there. They looked over at him as he came in. "Well looks like I can pay you for doing the job."

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry about it," Deck assured him.

"Very well, we have a job to do," Owen reminded Deck.

"I'm coming. Call me if there is any trouble," he said looking back at her as he left with Owen. Anna grabbed her wallet putting it in her back pocket. She walked out of the room grabbing one of the many keys hanging up there. She got into a red Mercedes sports car. The top was down making it easy for her to jump in.

She drove a bit enjoying the peace and quiet. When Anna made it in town all seemed to be calm with your typical crowd. Then she noticed a bunch of street racers blocking the road. Anna parked off to the side getting out. There were people everywhere. Someone must have just won seeing the crowd start cheering. The crowd broke up allowing the person to get out of the car. It was a blue Mazda with lightening on the sides of it.

Anna got a little closer seeing the man getting out of the car. She immediately recognized him. It was non other than Dominic Toretto. Anna wasn't sure how he got here. He looked like he was in pretty good shape. None of what she saw before being injured was even visible.

"Congrats Toretto," The man said shaking his hand and handing him the money.

He walked around the car counting his money and women were trailing behind him looking at him literally swooning over him.

"Hello baby, want to come by." Anna saw a blonde walk up to him hearing her. Dom looked at her a moment then tried to avoid her.

"Come on," she said getting close to him.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said nicely to her. Anna took a few steps forward towards him.

"I would have taken her up on her offer," she spoke. Dom stuck his money in his pocket looking over at Anna. He immediately walked over her direction looking relieved that she was alright.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Anna stood there with her arms folded watching his every move.

"I was worried about you," he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I told you Shaw wouldn't hurt me. Not unless I gave him a valid reason. Where is everyone else?" She reminded him.

"I let them while they were asleep. They don't know I'm here."

"Why did you come back?"

"You know why." He reminded her.

"Letty?"

"Maybe, but mostly you. Things don't have to be like this. How can you guarantee that Shaw will be there? If he is arrested you would have to deal with the fact of being alone," he said concerned.

"I've been alone before." Dom took a step closer looking into her eyes. His feelings for her were so strong. It was something he hasn't felt in a long time. He wanted nothing more than to have that back. His hand rubbed along her face as he wanted more than anything to kiss her. Anna pulled away taking a few steps back.

"Letty is fine. She's still the same," Anna said changing the subject.

"I know she is. She made her choice Anna." She could feel his breath close to her lips. She closed her eyes a moment.

"Why me Dom? You need to get away before you get yourself killed," she warned him.

"I'll take my chances." Dom was so kind and gentle with her. It was something she admired in him. Anna started to see what a great guy he was.

"I should go," she said looking at him.

"Don't tell Shaw I'm here until I can come up with a plan." He said trusting her.

I can't keep things from him. I...I love him," she admitted.

"It seems like you love him more out of fear," he looked at her. Anna walked away from him as he watched her from a distance. She got in her car driving back home. Anna knew she couldn't keep this from Shaw.

As she pulled up she noticed more cars parked. She parked next to one of them getting out. The front door was unlocked. Men were standing around with Owen and Deck in the middle. The man who Deck had shot was still alive and she must have caught them in the middle of something. Deck had his gun pointed at his head trying to get him to explain why he was there. They all heard her footsteps. Deck looked up at her briefly then going back to what he was doing.

After a brief moment a gunshot was heard causing her to jump. Within about five minutes, Deck came into their room. He leaned in kissing her cheek placing his arms around her waist.

"I noticed you took the Mercedes," he said holding her.

"I drove around and I realized how I didn't ask for this. I only wanted to live a normal life. Maybe be married have kids. My life may not be completely normal. Then I realize I couldn't see myself without you," she said looking at him. He smiled at that leaning in kissing her.

Anna pulled back. "I just want you to know..." A man came into the room knocking outside the door.

"What is it?" Deck turned around.

"Owen needs you."

"Give me a moment." He looked at him then put his attention towards her.

She sighed knowing he had to go. "Just go. We can talk later." Anna said nicely. He rubbed his hand along her face giving her a small smile before heading out of the room. "I just want you to know that..I love you," she said to herself. Anna could have told Shaw about Dom, but for some reason she didn't. She felt that she wanted to some how maintain a friendship with him no matter how complicated it would be.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22, Consequences

Dom would text Anna periodically. She was good at hiding the text. What was suppose to be a vacation for Deck turned out to be more busy than expected. He was a man in charge along side with Owen. Anna started feeling a little lonely these past couple of days. She saw less of Deck and ended up being by herself.

There were footsteps coming in her room. As she turned around, Deck walked in the room grabbing his suitcase. Anna got up walking towards him. "I guess your leaving me here," she said looking at him.

"Just for a few days." He looked at her.

"Was this your plan? You just wanted me to come with you. Then you leave?" She asked irritated.

"I have something to take care of. You will be safe here," he said comforting her.

"Have fun drinking with all the drunken women," she said sarcastically leaving him there. He put his stuff down a minute going after her.

"You're the only one that matters to me," Deck assured her.

"I know how this goes. Man leaves woman and then he finds someone else to fuck around with," she said getting pissed. Deck pulled her close to him looking into her eyes.

"Since you want to get technical. You're the only women I want to be fucking." He cornered her up against the wall leaning in kissing her a moment.

"Please don't go," she looked at him.

"Anna."

"If I tell you. Will you stay?" She begged.

"It depends on the circumstances," he looked at her.

She took a deep breath deciding to tell him. Anna knew she couldn't keep anything from him. "I saw Dom. He's here. I was driving and got blocked by street racers. He thought you would have hurt me. I told him you wouldn't." She explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned her.

"You had to leave the room remember?" She reminded him.

"I appreciate you not keeping this from me. In this case I will stay." He rubbed his hand along her face. What she did made him love her even more.

"Deck...I.." Before she could finish, Owen came into the room. She sighed a little annoyed that she got interrupted.

"Are you ready?" Owen asked him.

"I'm staying Toretto is here."

"What do you mean he's here?" Owen questioned him.

"Anna saw him. She told me." Deck said giving him a serious look.

"Very well, I will go finish this job and will be back in a few days. Don't do anything major until I get back," Owen said leaving.

"I'm not going to make any promises." Deck assured him. He then turned his attention on Anna.

"I love you," she looked at him. Those words meant everything to him coming from her. Anna got close wrapping her arms around his neck. Deck embraced her wrapping his arms around her waist . Their lips met as they kissed.

"I love you Anna. I always have. No other woman can compare to you. Don't forget that." His tone was calm.

"I know." They looked at each other a moment before he pulled away. He grabbed his gun starting to load it.

"I think we should pay him a little visit." He said looking back at her as he was loading his gun.

"It's almost dark. He will be racing," Anna spoke.

Deck motioned Anna to walk with him. He stuck his gun in his pocket. His hand went in hers while they headed out the door. They got into his black two door sports Audi. Both of them were silent for a while. Deck looked her direction noticing how nervous she was getting. "Dom didn't want me to tell you that he was here," Anna said looking at him.

"I would have found out anyway. it's not easy to keep things from me. That's why I can trust you. You're just like your father," he said kissing her hand.

"You know he's not going to give up." He didn't answer as he kept his hand in hers squeezing it a little.

Deck pulled up seeing the street being blocked. Anna got out of the car as he watched her closely. She disappeared into the crowd looking for Dom. He was standing off to the side where she couldn't see him well. "Dom," she yelled for him.

He came out to the front seeing her standing there. "Anna?"

"Leave Dom. Shaw knows your here. You're going to get yourself killed," she said trying to do what she could to save him.

"I'm not leaving here. Not without getting my revenge after him and bringing you home," he said in a serious tone.

"Dom please just go. It was bad that you were crazy enough to get involved with me. Please just leave me I'll be fine." Anna assured him.

"I'm not leaving you. As crazy as it sounds to you I care about you," he said grabbing her hands putting them in his.

Anna pulled away from him and footsteps were coming towards them. "As I said before she is not your concern." Dom heard Shaw's voice turning around. He eyed him and Anna could see the hatred Dom had for him in his eyes.

"She is my concern." His tone was calm but sounded angry.

"I've wanted nothing more than to get Letty out of my brother's hair. He uses her you know." Deck said half lying.

"Why?" Anna looked at Dom.

Before Dom could answer, a few cars drove up to them. Their window rolled down and gunshots were fired. Dom grabbed Anna having her get down. Dom came prepared carrying a gun in his back pocket. He pulled it out shooting at them. Deck did the same shooting it at them as well Everyone in the crowd was scattered and running getting into their cars taking off.

After a few minutes, the cars drove away leaving both men still shooting at them. When it was safe, Dom helped Anna stand up. "Who were they?" Dom questioned him.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit, this is probably one of your plans to kill me," Dom argued.

"It's not me," Deck argued back.

"Either way your ass should be in jail." Anna stood there a moment as both men were trying to compose themselves. She looked behind Dom seeing another one of those cars drive their direction. The window rolled down and their gun aimed at them. The bullet hit Anna. She fell to the ground. Deck immediately got out his gun shooting at them again. When they had left, he turned around noticing Dom holding on to Anna. Deck made a phone call for an ambulance to come letting them know where they were. He hung up the phone kneeling down to her.

"Stay with me," Deck said looking at her.

"Deck," she said scared. he took her into his arms. Dom watched for the ambulance. Within minutes they had shown up. Her eyes started to close.

"Anna, stay awake love." Deck wasn't much for showing emotion for someone. Mostly when people would die it wouldn't phase him. Seeing someone who he loved that could easily die was starting to get to him. Dom looked over seeing the ambulance pulled up. For the first time, he noticed Shaw showing that he cared for someone. It was enough to prove to him that he was capable.

Deck got into the ambulance with her. Dom stood outside watching him go in with her. Before looking away, he had notice a tear run down Shaw's face. The paramedics put oxygen over her. "Whoever did this will pay, I promise," he said looking down at Anna.


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright guys. Thanks for the favs and follows. They are appreciated. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 23, Consequences

Deck sat in the room waiting to hear from the doctor about Anna. He was alone like he wanted it to be. Everything about their live together he kept private. He hardly trusted anyone. With a few minutes, the doctor came in seeing Deck standing there. He remained calm, but knew if any of them would mess up, he would kill them as well. The doctor opened his folder and he watched him carefully.

"Looks like she will be alright. The bullet just missed her major organs. It was an easy fix. She will have to take it easy for a while, but everything will be alright," he assured him.

"What room is she in?" Deck questioned him.

"Down the hall second room on the left." Deck quickly left the waiting room going into the room. She looked like she was resting peacefully on the hospital bed. He kissed the top of her head watching her. Unless it was the nurses who came in or the doctor, he didn't want anyone near her. His time with her meant everything to him.

Anna started slowly waking up. As her eyes opened, his eyes were on hers. "Deck?" She said waking up.

"I'm here. You're going to be alright. No major damage," he informed her.

Her hand reached out to him. He leaned in allowing her to touch his cheek. "How bad is the wound?" She wondered. He reached down lifting up the hospital gown seeing it was small all bandaged up.

"Not bad at all. When you're better I will find them," Deck assured her.

He helped her sit up. While he was close to her, she leaned in kissing his lips a moment. He pulled back after a moment looking into her eyes. "When this is over we will find a place of our own. No one will find us," Deck said sitting next to her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, I've been doing this for years. I know how to hide. In the mean time. I will get you out of here. I'm not going to take any chances staying here." He said finding her clothes. He went into the hallway. After handing her her shirt to talk to the nurses. The last thing he needed was to be caught.

Deck was good at negotiating with them. They did release her and he drove her home. He helped her out of the car leading her into the bedroom. Anna got on the bed. Deck helped her seeing she was a little sore.

"I didn't mean to rush us out, but I couldn't stay there without someone noticing me," he apologized.

"I know. Part of me still sees the man I use to know." Anna said nicely.

"Most of that man is gone." He reminded her.

"Not completely. You are still kind and gentle at times. You have no problem showing affection." His hand went over hers as he got close to her.

"That's because I trust you and you are deserving of it. Not many women I've been with in the past have been where you are with me. They wanted me for the wrong reasons. Mostly money." He said remembering.

"I guess that means I just want you for sex," Anna said jokingly. He laughed a little at that.

"There's more to it my love," he said kissing her cheek. There were foot steps coming to the stairs.

"So much for a fucking job," he heard Owen's voice. Owen came in the room seeing Anna on the bed.

"You're back early." Deck said seeing him come in the room.

"Good enough to get fucked over. Owen said going through Deck's drawer for bullets.

"Let me guess getting into trouble. This better not be something I have to bail your ass out of," Deck sighed.

"No." Owen protested.

"I went to pay Toretto a visit. Anna was shot last night. I stayed there until the next morning. I'm not sure why they made me wait so long," Deck explained to Owen.

"Are you alright?" Owen went up to Anna.

"Fine, a little sore nothing major," she said sitting there. Owen sat next to her kissing the top of her head.

"Glad to see you pulled through," he said comforting her.

"Where's Letty? I haven't seen her with you much lately." Deck wondered. Owen sighed at that not wanting to get into it with him. As soon as they made it back she decided to take off. It killed him seeing Letty confused. The only woman that he loved was complicated to deal with. He felt that there was no chance in hell that he could tell her how he felt.

"She's out," Owen said simply.

"It would be nicer if you would get rid of her," Deck said annoyed with the whole situation.

"She's of good use to me."

"I think there is more to it. You love her and your doing a shitty job of hiding it." That annoyed Owen that his brother had the nerve to say that to him. Even if Deck was right, he hated being told what he was doing wrong.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Owen said getting half pissed

"That's because all you do is waltz around here like a little pussy not living up to what you feel." Deck argued.

"You talk like it's so fucking easy, but it's not." Owen got up leaving the room. Anna stayed silent listening to them talk. After Deck watched him leave, he turned his attention to Anna.

"So what's the plan for the day?" She asked him.

"Nothing today. I plan on taking care of you," Deck said wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Dom sat in his hotel on a computer. He tried looking up where Shaw could be located. His phone started to ringing. "Yeah?" He answered.

"It's Hobb's any luck?" He wondered.

"I saw Anna and Shaw. I'm not sure where they are. I keep looking but had no success." Dom said a little annoyed with the situation.

"Hang in there. I will be flying up there soon. There is no criminal record on Anna. I do know her father was stationed there from the military for a while.

"They have a history together. I'm just not sure what she sees in him."

"You can't save everybody. Just because you couldn't save Letty doesn't mean you can save her too. You'll end up getting yourself killed," Hobbs said reminding him.

"I'll take my chances." Dom said hanging up. There was a knock at his door. He got up to answer it. As he opened the door, Letty was standing there.

"Letty." He said surprised to see her.

"I saw you and followed you here. I think there is a reason why." She said coming in. Dom shut the door behind him as she came in. She sat on on the bed very calm and content. Dom knew he still cared about her, but it wasn't the same. Those two years trying to get her back was hell for him. He had moved on and let everything go.

"There's something I have to tell you," she said slowly.

"What is it Letty?"

"I remember everything. I have for the past year." She admitted.

"Are you kidding me? I went through two years of hell. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked raising his voice.

"I wanted to protect you. If he would have known I remembered and I went looking for you, he would have went after you," Letty argued back.

"You know I can take care of myself Letty. You could have just came to me." Letty could tell in his voice that he was very angry and disappointed in her.

"You know Shaw could have killed you if he found out?"

"Don't think I don't know that, but he didn't. I'm not sure why. I guessI felt like I owed it to him to stay. I'm sorry Dom. I should have came to you." Letty tried apologizing.

He looked away from her feeling hurt and even more disgusted with the fact that she stayed. Dom was already over her and the last thing he needed was to deal with this. Letty took a few steps towards him. "I guess this changes things between us." Letty said feeling bad.

"It already has. For you to say you felt like you owed it to him means you feel something for him," Dom said turning to look at her.

"That's not true." Letty argued.

"Then if it's not true then you wouldn't have done it. I know you Letty. You only do it if you care for someone. He's our enemy and you care for him. Just like I care for Anna," he sighed.

"Dom can we at least be friends for now?" She asked him.

"I'm not ready for that yet." He said looking away from her. Letty understood that Dom was upset with what she did. She only hoped he would get over it in time so they could be friends. Letty got off the bed opening the door leaving. Dom looked back at her a moment watching her walk out. As she shut the door behind her, he stood at the window looking outside waiting until night fall. As usual he would race. Then he planned on looking for Anna.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry your ship won't be ruined in response to the guest. Dom can only try, at this point he is too angry at Letty to even think about wanting her back at this point.**

Chapter 24, Consequences

Anna started feeling better. She still was sore but she could manage the pain well. Deck stayed with her making sure she was alright. She was at Owen's computer trying to hack into anything she could find on the men who shot her. Deck stayed close by working next to her. Letty came in seeing everyone working. "Anna can we talk?" She asked her.

Deck looked her direction watching her carefully. After what happened with Anna he felt protective of her around anyone. Anna looked back at him giving the look of reassurance that she would be fine. She followed Letty outside to talk. Letty leaned against her car. "I remember everything. I have for a while now," Letty explained.

"So this whole time you have been playing this off like you don't? Are you crazy? What if Owen finds out?" Anna asked worried.

"That's the thing. I plan on telling him. Dom knows and he is not happy with me. It leaves me no choice than to stay with Owen. Mia and the others probably already know. It's best that I stay away," Letty said feeling down.

"Do you care about Owen?" Anna wondered.

"In some messed up way I do. I hate myself for it," Letty said disappointed in herself.

"I think you can work it out with Dom. Maybe you need to try harder," Anna advised. Letty nodded her head following her back inside. Owen looked over seeing both girls coming in. "Letty what is it?" Owen wondered.

She led Owen elsewhere to talk. Anna stood there with her arms folded watching them leave the room. Deck noticed what was going on coming up to Anna.

"What's going on?" He asked her putting his hand on her arm.

"She remembers and she's telling Owen. I think her plan is to stick around here," Anna turned to look at him. Deck seemed less than thrilled. Now he would have to watch his brother closely. He worried that she would turn against him. His eyes met Anna's as he turned her to face him.

"I don't trust her." He protested.

"You didn't trust me either when you met me. What difference does it make?" Anna said walking away from him going back to the computer.

"Our circumstances are more different my love. There is no reason for me to doubt you," he said taking a step closer to her.

"Maybe there is," she teased him. He smiled at her a little as he leaned in pulling her close to him kissing her cheek.

"Where's Owen?" Klaus asked coming in the room.

"Talking to Letty," Anna answered him. Anna broke away from Deck going the same direction they left to talk. Klaus stood there with Deck as they watched her walk away. She came across another room. There were noises coming out of it. As she slowly pushed the door open a little, Owen was very close to her like he was going to kiss her.

Anna wasn't sure what had happened before she came in there. Then Owen leaned in kissing Letty. This moment seemed to last a while. His arms went around her. Anna was able to quietly sneak away walking back towards Deck and Klaus.

"They are busy right now," she said coming up to them.

"What do you mean busy?" Klaus asked her.

"You got a brain figure it out," she said walking past him. Deck knew exactly what she meant. Within a few minutes, they both walked to the front. Owen had his arm around her. Letty seemed like she was in denial. Anna could tell that she seemed unsure if what she did was the right thing.

"Tonight we have a party to crash," Deck said looking at Anna.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know who shot you. Now it's my job to get rid of them," he said looking at her.

Anna picked up a gun loading it and keeping it in her hand. "Didn't know you knew how to use a gun," Deck said a little surprised.

"My dad taught me some stuff. I'm not that useless." she said looking at him.

"I figured he would." Deck said not doubting her. He gestured her to go upstairs and get ready. Anna didn't let the pain get to her. She dressed her self in a short red dress. Her hair was pulled to the sides with the rest left down. It has been a while since she had dressed up like this. Deck came in the room dressed in a nice grey suit. He noticed as he leaned in kissing her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he said looking at her.

"Handsome as always," she said looking at him. His hand went in hers as they headed to his car. Some of their men had followed them in separate cars. They rode together silently until they arrived at their destination. Both of them got out of the cars. Deck gave instructions to them on what he wanted them to do. For now, it was act casual until he would give the signal. Anna walked beside Deck as they cam in casually. Everyone assumed they were just more people who were invited coming in. Deck grabbed a drink that the servers were carrying around literally chugging it down.

"Let's get to work," he said to his men. Anna decided to blend in while he went to go find his target. Some people were talking while others were dancing. Anna saw Deck from a distance as he was scanning the room. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly, Anna turned around seeing Dom behind her.

"You shouldn't be here," she warned him.

"Where's Shaw?" He questioned her. Anna looked in the same direction she saw him. Deck was no longer there.

"I don't know." She looked at Dom.

Shaw must have saw Dom. Gunshots were fired causing everyone to scatter the room or get down on the ground. "Get down," Dom said getting his gun out shooting at Deck's men. Deck came out from hiding holding a large military gun shooting at Dom. Anna crawled moving out of the way. A few men tried going up to Shaw to attack and he turned around beating them up with his gun.

He was a very skilled fighter making it difficult for them to get any hits in. It didn't take him long to take them down. Other men started shooting at him as he was shooting at Dom. Deck turned around shooting a couple of them. Anna saw Shaw from a distance as she stayed out of the way. A gun flew her direction onto the ground. She picked it up keeping it with her just in case she had to shoot.

Someone tried grabbing Anna from behind. She ran him against the wall having him hit it pretty hard trying to break free. Dom went up behind the man grabbing him pulling him off her punching the guy.

Deck was only able to get one of the men he was after seeing Dom was there ruining his plans. Sirens were being heard from a distance. Deck grabbed Anna's hand leading her out. Deck turned around pointing his gun at Dom. He pulled the trigger missing him hitting a large glass pot causing it to shatter. Both of them quickly got in his car driving off. Deck looked down seeing the gun Anna was holding on to.

"Nice gun," he said noticing it.

"I grabbed it just in case," Anna said relieved they were in his car.

"Toretto ruined my plans but I was at least I got one of the guys I was after," Deck said annoyed. They arrived to their house. Deck helped Anna out of the car. He led her inside. Owen must have been out with all the lights off. They went to his room and he shut the door locking it behind them.

Deck went into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Anna didn't say a word removing her jewelry. She heard something being thrown in the bathroom. Deck was angry at the whole situation wishing Dom wasn't in the way.

After a few minutes Deck opened the door. His jacket was off and his shirt was unbuttoned exposing his chest to her. The way he looked made her want to literally rip everything off him. Instead she kept her distance not sure what he was feeling.

"Are you ok?" Anna spoke. He took a step towards her rubbing his hand along her face.

"You have nothing to worry about. I will take care of it," he said making her not worry.

When Anna was there it was like she took away his anger. She was his world now. "Whatever," she said turning her back to him going to get the rest of her stuff off. He forcefully pulled her towards him crashing his lips on hers. As they were kissing his hands went up her dress pulling her underwear completely off. She literally ripped his shirt open as they were kissing each other. Deck pulled back unzipping the dress from the back almost ripping it off her. He kissed between her breasts moving down to her legs sucking and licking between her legs. She let out a moan of pleasure as he kept going. He went in as deep as he could trying to find her turn on spot.

Anna shoved him away quickly unzipping his pants having them fall leaving him with nothing on in front of her. He entered her immediately. He thrusted in and out as they both moaned in pure pleasure. His moans were more softer as she was loud. "You feel so good," he whispered in her ear.

His thrusts started to get harder and deeper. Deck kept his eyes on her watching her enjoy what he was doing to her. He allowed her to find her release many times as he kept riding her. That turned him on enough to finally find his. He remained on top of her as they both tried catching their breath. Deck got off her pulling the bed down lying next to her. He pulled the covers from underneath covering them both up. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her close.

"There's only one thing left," Anna said looking at him.

"What?" He said looking at her.

"Getting married. It would keep Dom off my back." Deck sighed a moment thinking about it.

"You have a point.."

"I won't push you if that's not what you want," Anna assured him.

Deck knew he wanted to marry her. He just wasn't sure now was the time. All he wanted was to be with her. For now that was enough.

"As much as it would be nice. Now isn't the time," he said loving the idea.

"Just in case you get bored with me right?" Anna teased him. He loved her dry sense of humor.

"No, you're the only one I see myself with. That will never change," he said kissing her cheek. In her mind no matter when, it may never be the right time. For now, she would put her wants aside and appreciate that being together was the important thing at this point.


	25. Chapter 25

**I like to build on things not liking to rush. It makes things flow easier. Thanks for the nice reviews. Short chapter today guys.**

Chapter 25, Consequences

Anna was awake messing with her phone with Deck next to her asleep. It was some military game she had on her phone. Deck woke up to the sound of her phone. He watched her play a moment as she was shooting people. His arms went around her kissing her cheek. "Morning." He said holding on to her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she said looking back at him.

"You're skills in this game are impressive," Deck said holding her and watching her play.

"It didn't take me long to figure it out." He realized in a way she was still a kid at heart at times. When she finished up, Anna put her full attention on him. There was nothing but love for her in his eyes as he looked at her. His expression was warm and calm towards her. Her lips went over his as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I had a dream about us. You were indeed my wife. We lived our life together in hiding," he said pushing the hair out of her face.

"Hiding?"

"That would be the only way we could be together. I told you being with me wouldn't be easy," he reminded her.

"Maybe that's why Dom is trying to get me out." Anna said guessing.

He forcefully pulled her to him rolling her on the bottom getting on top of her looking deep in her eyes. "I'll be damned if he tries," he said possessively.

"Calm down. I didn't say for sure," Anna looked at him. He started kissing her neck a little.

"Stop, haven't you had enough?" She said trying to get up. He was so strong it made it difficult for her to move.

"It never will be. I could keep going not letting you out of this bed fucking you senseless." He whispered in her ear. His words sent chills down her back. Anna felt like she brought out another side of him. More of the sexual side of him. Not once did he hurt her. Deck knew he couldn't even If he had no choice.

His grip loosened allowing her to sit up. Now that he thought about it, maybe he would take marriage into consideration. It would be something he would have to think about for a while. Deck was gentle with her allowing her to see his soft side.

Both of them got out of bed getting ready for the day. They came downstairs seeing everyone else around them working. "Hey Klaus, you seen Owen?" Anna asked him.

"Don't have a fucking clue. He left early this morning," he answered her.

"In the mean time, I'm in charge," Deck spoke.

"He's probably busy fucking Letty anyway," Klaus said snickering. Letty heard that coming from behind the car.

"Fuck you," Letty said pissed at what Klaus said.

"You want to," he said being sarcastic.

Owen came to the front hearing them bickering. "Knock it off both of you," he raised his voice. "We are here to work not act like reckless children." Everyone went back to work. Anna rolled her eyes at Klaus.

"What you got a problem?" Klaus asked her.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you will have a problem with me," Deck said eyeing him. He didn't care if Letty got insulted, but he was not going to let Klaus insult Anna.

Anna got into some files where some military weapons were being stored. She got an address for Owen. He needed more weapons and Anna was able to located some. She looked over hearing Deck tell him about what happened with his encounter with Dom. "Owen, I got what you need," she said having him come over to the computer she was working on.

He came over noticing the address and the list of weapons they had. "Where did you get this?" He asked impressed.

"What like you haven't hacked into military stuff before?" Anna asked him.

"You've done this?"

"Many times for my dad when I was younger. Luckily, I didn't get caught. I think it was because I didn't mess around with their stuff." She looked at him.

"Looks like I found someone who has a little control. I like that in a woman." Owen said looking at her.

Deck snickered at his brother knowing what he meant. He trusted his brother around Anna. Their relationship was only business related when it came to getting what he wanted. Owen was able to see her in a different light. Anna was smart and he could use her to his advantage.

"Tell me my dear, how much do you know about the military?" Deck questioned her.

"Just enough to give you what you want," she looked at Deck.

"If it's in a government building, you know it's difficult to get in," Deck informed her.

"It's not difficult if you know how to break into their security system. I've always been capable of doing things like this. I just haven't put it to use in quite some time. I've done it once without getting caught. I can do it again," Anna looked at him.

"Very well, we will go tonight," Owen replied.

"You don't have to do this," Deck looked at her.

"I know, but whatever I had before doesn't matter anymore. I have you," she said leaning in kissing his cheek. That answer was enough for Deck. Being with him changed everything for her and she was ok with that.

Owen could finally understand why his brother loved her as much as he did. In a way, she was like them. It meant something to him seeing a woman being able to sacrifice everything she had before just to be with him. It was another thing that he admired in her. If things with Letty didn't go the way he would like it to be. Owen hoped he would find a woman like her. He knew if any woman were to be involved with them would have to make sacrifices. That was something that was hard to find in a woman. Most of them seemed selfish caring more about themselves in his eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter...**

Chapter 26, Consequences

It was still daylight before they made plans to leave. Anna was on her laptop studying the building, so she knew where all their doors were located. Her headphones were in her ears listening to music while eating a mixture of junk food. A bag of M&Ms, chips, and a soda was in front of her. Knowing the age difference, Owen knew she did act younger at times.

Owen could hear the music through her headphones. Deck was not too far from her working on loading guns just in case anything got in the way of their plans. He then glanced Anna's direction noticing the food on her table. Her phone started ringing flipping her music to her phone call. She got up going elsewhere to talk.

"I can still tell some of her mannerisms are quite immature," Owen said looking at his brother.

"I'm well aware of that. That doesn't bother me much at all. She's smart and she will get us there without getting caught," Deck said having confidence in her.

"Why is she so interesting to you? I never understood it." Owen wondered. Deck put his stuff down keeping his eyes on his brother.

"Yet, I'm suppose to understand why you are so interested in Letty? She's mature for her age. Anna sacrificed everything to be with me. I'm not just some man she wants to use for money like the rest of them. She gives a damn about me and my needs," Deck explained. Deck answered him with a simple answer without getting too personal. He liked to keep his relationships private.

Anna came back after her phone call. Deck took her hand in his as he leaned in placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Owen could tell by the way he looked at her how much she made him happy. He almost envied his brother for finding some sort of happiness in his life.

"Anna," Owen said getting her attention.

Deck's arm was still around her waist while she turned her attention towards him. "Don't worry, I got this. The only thing we have to worry about getting past is the guards."

"I will handle them," Deck spoke.

"Just as long as we can get in and get out. Don't leave any evidence behind. I want this to run smoothly," Owen ordered.

"I'm bringing the laptop with me. There's got to be a connection to the system some where. That way I can have control to shut it down." Anna explained.

When night time had finally fell, they all got their stuff ready heading to the address Anna had given them. She rode with Deck with the laptop on her lap. He seemed very confident in her plan. The drive was only twenty minutes away from where they were.

Deck let her out from the back. He left to park his car and take care of the security guards up front. Owen met her in the back. There was a small grey box hanging on the building. Anna used a small pin to open the box. It opened allowing her to find a small outlet for her plug. She plugged it in seeing it plugged in. Anna downloaded the controls to the alarm being able to shut them down.

Owen picked at the door getting it to open. Some lights were still on as he went in.

Anna followed behind quietly. "Get any information you can," Owen instructed her.

"I'm on it," she said find a computer. As Owen walked in, he noticed all the weapons stored in a case. There was a lock over them. A few of their men came in the room behind him. It didn't take Owen long to break the lock. They grabbed all the weapons they could taking them with them. Anna was downloading all of the information needed formatting it all to a disk.

After a while, Deck came in finding Anna at the computer. "It's nice to have something run smoothly for once," Deck said standing beside her.

"You and me both," she said looking at him. The disk automatically came out of the driver. Anna put it in the case handing it to Deck.

"Come on let's get out of here," Owen ordered everyone. Anna quickly made it look like no one was ever in the room. They exited out the back having one of their men shut the back door behind him. "You're trespassing," one man spoke.

Deck noticed there were more men than he expected. He held up his gun shooting one of them while the others spread out. They started shooting at them. Shaw's men started shooting their guns. Deck moved Anna behind him while he kept shooting. It allowed Owen to escape with the weapons.

"Be ready to run," Deck looked back at Anna. He took out a grenade he had in his pocket pulling the pin out with his teeth throwing it in their direction. His hand went in hers while he had her run with him. The grenade exploded injuring some of the men.

Both of them got in the car getting away. Police sirens were coming from a distance. Anna took a deep breath not wanting to believe what she just did. "You did well," Deck looked at her.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Anna looked at him.

"You'll get use to it. This is only your first time," Deck said taking her hand.

##################

Dom was done racing leaning against the car. His phone rang. "Hello?"

"I'm in town. I just heard from some sources that there was an explosion at a military base. Weapons were stolen," Hobbs spoke.

"Do they know who did it?" Dom wondered.

"I think Shaw had something to do with it. I'm just not sure how they got past their security system. It would have to take a genius to figure it out," Hobbs said unsure.

"Letty is with them. She agreed to stay with them," Dom informed Hobbs.

"I hate to say this, but she is building a record for herself. I may have to take her in. She helped Shaw steal tons of military weapons along with a few robberies." Hobbs explained.

"I can't believe she allowed herself to do this. How did you find out?" Dom questioned him.

"Easy, fingerprints. Her fingerprints matched up." Hobbs explained.

Despite what he felt for her, he had to put his feelings aside. Dom knew he had to get her out of there. She was still family to him. He started to hate himself for giving up on her. Dom felt that if he didn't stop fighting for her she wouldn't be where she is now.

"I'll do what I can to get her out,". Dom said hanging up.

#########

They arrived unloading the weapons bringing them in. Anna sat inside seeing the carry everything in. Owen came up to her having her look at him. "You did well and everything ran smoothly as promised," Owen said giving her credit.

Her eyes were on his as he looked at her. "It would be easy if you had the right person to do it," Anna reminded him.

He smiled at her a little. Deck came up to them. "Everything is accounted for," he looked at his brother.

"Good,". Owen walked away from them while Deck was next to Anna.

"Still have any doubts?" He asked her.

"Maybe a little." His hand rubbed along her face trying to comfort her. Anna turned to look at him. Deck leaned in placing his lips over hers giving her a soft kiss.

"Soon this will all be over," Deck's tone was very comforting towards her.

"I realize that I've sacrificed a lot for you. I just hope you appreciate it." Deck smiled at her a little.

"I do."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27, Consequences

Everyone was downstairs working as usual. Owen had been wondering where Letty had been. Anna could tell he was worried about her even when he tried not to show it. She approached him as he was writing something down. Owen looked up at her seeing her standing in front of him. He put his full trust in Anna after what she did for him. She was more than a friend to him. If his brother planned on marrying her in the future he started seeing her as family. That was a rare thing for him to do. His trust in anyone was limited. Owen sometimes had seconds thoughts about the men that had been working with him for a long time.

"You can't hide your feelings," Anna spoke.

He knew what she meant. "That's how I know you're getting to know me. I haven't heard much from Letty for a while." He said worried. Deck looked their direction listening to them talking.

"You know Dom is around. Maybe she went to him," Anna said guessing.

"If she does then she has broke her promise and also lost my trust." Owen said annoyed at the situation.

"How do you know she's not seeing him now?" Anna questioned him. It was her way to get him thinking. It was enough to want to make him want to question her. Before he could answer her, Letty came in the door. Owen looked at her giving her a blank stare.

"I've had word that you haven't been around much. Where have you been?" Owen questioned her.

"Out. Since when did you decide to get so damn nosey?" Letty looked at him.

"Don't forget who came and took you in two years ago. I'm starting to regret it now," he said not too happy with her. Anna knew that she had been seeing Dom behind Owen's back. Letty gave her a look to help her out here. Anna backed away staying out of it. Owen immediately noticed something must have been going on between them.

Deck set his stuff down walking over to Anna. He looked into her eyes being able to read her well enough to know Anna was keeping something. "You're keeping something," Deck had Anna looked at him.

Owen folded his arms waiting for one of them to speak. Letty knew Anna didn't have a choice. "She's been seeing Dom. I'm sorry, but Letty told me not to say anything." Anna confessed. Deck was a little upset that Anna didn't tell him.

Owen's anger had built up in him. He felt betrayed and thought that Letty would be loyal to him and stay with him. Anna backed up and Owen slapped Letty across the face hard enough to have her hit the ground. "You're nothing but a fucking disappointment," Owen said raising his voice.

Letty sat up on the ground eyeing him. "Nice to know you see it my way," Deck spoke. Owen looked his brother's direction hearing him, then back at Letty. She knew that she had no business with Dom if she choose to stay with Owen. Instead Letty would be his hostage. His men grabbed her taking her elsewhere.

"I'll deal with her later," Owen said angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Deck questioned Anna.

"She told me not to tell. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to get involved in keeping anything from you. I'm really sorry," Anna apologized. She started feeling nervous afraid that Deck would hit her as well.

Both men looked at each other then back at Anna. "I forgive you. She put you in a situation you didn't want to be in," he said leaning in kissing her cheek. Relieved he didn't hit her, she started to calm down.

"You know Dom will try to find her," Anna said worried.

"We will handle him when he finds us." Owen replied.

Deck lead her to their room. He noticed Anna being really quiet. Then she spoke. "I thought you were going to hurt me,". She said worried.

"No, you didn't do anything to me." He assured her.

"If I did you would have." He sighed at that hating that she was jumping to conclusions.

"No I wouldn't. Letty is worthless to me. You're different we have a history. Also you must understand that she is a part of Toretto. I don't hurt the ones I love most," he said wrapping his arms around her. Anna did disappoint him a little, but he was able to easily let it go.

"Owen hit her," Anna said worried.

"He handles things a little different than myself." His lips went over hers. Anna felt his grip tighten as he held her. The kiss was enough to take her mind off things having her concentrate on him.

"If Hobbs finds out what I did. He will put me away." Anna said knowing the consequences.

"I'll be damned if he does. He will have to go through me." Deck assured her.

He let her go heading to Owen's office. Anna went to find Letty. He had her downstairs in a back room tied up. Anna tore the tape off seeing her sitting there. "What do you want?" Letty asked being hateful.

"I'm letting you go." Anna grabbed the knife on the table cutting the ropes letting her go free. Just go out the back. I'll tell them you escaped." What Anna was doing made up for whatever made Letty mad at her.

"You're a better person than I thought. You should come with me,". Letty suggested.

"I can't. They will find me. Thanks me later." Letty looked back at her a moment before leaving. Anna stood there doing what should have been done a long time ago. That was to let Letty go back to where she belongs, with Dom.

Anna knew she was taking a risk, but did it knowing it was the right thing to do. Anna bumps her arm a little to stage her escape. Owen came in the room noticing Letty gone. "Where's Letty?" Owen questioned her.

"I couldn't stop her, she escaped," Anna said holding her arm. Deck came in seeing Anna standing there immediately coming up to her examining her arm.

"Looks like we should relocate knowing Letty knows where we are," Deck ordered.

Disappointed that they had to leave their home, Owen knew he had to follow through. They always had to be one step ahead. That was one ruled that still stood.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is the next one. Also it may seem like Anna and Dom are together, but Shaw is still on her mind. Dom can only try. Nothin is perfect she will mess up. I don't want her and Shaw to have the happy perfect relationship either. Most of all she will end up pissing him off when he finds out the truth about Letty and her being around Dom. Also Dom and Letty will get back together at some point for now it's not happening.**

Chapter 28

Anna stayed silent listening to Deck and Owen talk among themselves. She took a chance by breaking her trust with both men. They were criminals and killers that could easily turn on her if they found out what she did. It got to the point to where both of them were between bickering and arguing about what to do next. She got up out of her seat causing both men to look her direction. "Everything alright?" Deck asked concerned.

"I need some air," She said leaving the room. Her phone started beeping causing her to look at it. Letty sent her a text to thank her for what she did and to meet her at an address she gave her. Looking back seeing both men were still talking, Anna grabbed her keys leaving the beach house they were staying in to meet up with Letty.

The ride was quiet the whole way there. Her phone beeped. She looked at it while stopped at a stop light. It was a text from Deck. _"I noticed you left. You got me worried. Please call when you get this."_ Anna set the phone down continuing to drive. She arrived pulling up to some warehouse. Dom was standing outside. He looked her direction seeing her pull up and park her car.

Anna got out of the car walking towards him. "I appreciate what you did. Letty told me," he said coming up to her.

"I'm keeping you from getting killed." His hand went on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes. There were more cars parked around them.

"So you do care?" He asked her.

"In a way yes." Her tone was calm. Dom led her inside. He had his crew with him. Mia, Brian, Hobbs, and a few others were there. They looked her direction. Hobbs walked up to her showing some concern.

"I haven't heard from you for days. Are you ok?" Hobbs asked her.

"Yeah, he didn't hurt me." Anna answered him.

Letty walked her direction hugging her briefly. "You don't have to go back." Letty assured her.

"Letty is right. I can protect you," Dom said standing next to her.

"Shaw was never like this back then." Hobbs put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Things can change people Anna." She nodded not saying a word. Everyone went back to work. Dom stayed by her side.

"So haven't you and Letty made up yet?" Anna asked him.

"It's not that simple. Just because she's back doesn't mean I'm going to just take her back with open arms. Like I said before, my feelings have changed since we been together. It will take some time if I wanted to get back with her. At this point, I don't think either of us want to be together." He said looking at paperwork.

"You can't just mope around."

"I'm not. I know what I want," Dom said looking at Anna. It was obvious at this point he wanted Anna, but that wasn't possible. He knew it as well, but was willing to fight it.

"If it weren't for him then maybe. You know I can't." Dom sighed leading her to a more quieter place.

"How do you know that Shaw won't all of a sudden turn on you?" Dom questioned her.

"He won't."

"The whole reason why I'm here is to bust shaw. The other was because of you. Does it not matter that I care about you?" Dom asked raising his voice at her.

"It does."

"Then give me a good reason why you got Letty out." Dom folded his arms.

"Like I said to save you and to keep you from getting killed." Anna answered annoyed.

"I know you care. I can see it. For you doing what you've been doing to protect me shows it. You're not like him." His hand rubbed along her face. Maybe she did care about him, but not like what she did for Deck.

She grabbed his hand moving it away from her face. He took her hand in his while his other arm wrapped around her. "Dom please don't." Anna warned him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"Yes." Before she could continue, Dom leaned in kissing her. Anna immediately pulled back. "I can't." She noticed the hurt look in his eyes as he held her. There was a knock at the door causing them to break apart. Hobbs motioned them to stay there until he looked by the door.

"There's about four cars out there." Hobbs said looking back at them.

Hobbs heard something hit the door. Then out of no where shots were being fired through the building. Dom pushed Anna down shooting at them with his gun. Everyone scattered taking cover pulling out their guns shooting. Hobbs ran off to the side getting a good look noticing none of them looked like any of Shaw's men. All of them were in the Asian decent. Another man came in recognizing Dom. "Hold your fire,". He yelled at them. Everyone stopped seeing the man coming towards them.

"You must be Toretto," he introduced himself.

"How did you find me and what do you want?" Dom eyed them suspiciously.

"My brother Han spoke very highly of you. I'm Lee," he said introducing himself.

"You were the ones that were shooting at us when I was racing that night?" Dom asked.

"My apologies. I was after Shaw."

"You shot me you know. Well at least one of you," Anna said getting upset.

"None of my men would do such a thing I promise," he said coming up to her.

"That's bullshit. Someone drove back trying to shoot at us and they shot me," Anna argued.

"She's right. He was in a car. I couldn't tell who it was. I was there when it happened." Dom spoke.

"I promise you it wasn't us." He pleaded.

"We could use the extra help," Brian said coming up to them. This was hard on Anna knowing the man she fell for had many enemies.

"Excuse me," Anna said leaving everyone there. Dom looked back at her.

"What's her problem?" Lee asked.

"That's Anna. She use to work at Hobbs office her and Shaw had a history together. She's someone who ended up getting caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time." Dom explained.

"So she is his." Lee questioned him.

"Technically yes, but she's nothing like him. She got Letty out and did what she could to protect me without them knowing. There is good in her despite what you may think." Lee took his word for it not thinking much of it. Mia went in to talk to her seeing her sitting off to the side.

"It's him isn't it?" She asked her.

"I'm in love with someone who everyone hates. This is what's difficult on me. Without him I'd feel alone here,". Anna said upset.

"Dom wouldn't let you be," Mia said comforting her.

"He has Letty. He should be worried about her." Anna reminded her. She felt like she was going to be stuck with them for a while. Letty came over to them hearing them talk.

"She's right. Dom wouldn't let you. He's that kind of person who would be there for someone." Letty spoke.

"I'm not going to get in the way of you two."

"Anna don't worry about it. You aren't. Things have changed between us. If we are meant to be in the future we will be, if not then we are just meant to be friends. I've got a lot of things to sort out," Letty said standing next to her.

"So your letting him move on?" Anna asked her.

"Seems like he already did." After listening, she stood there thinking about things. If her and Dom were together she would betray Shaw. Dom was right when he said she had felt something for him. Either way she was taking a chance being there. Dom looked her way seeing her standing next to Mia and Letty. At this point, he wanted to be the one to make her happy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews they are appreciated..**

Chapter 29, Consequences

Deck sat alone on the couch worried about Anna. She hadn't responded to any of his text he sent her. He felt hurt and confused not sure why she had left. He didn't know why the love of his life would just walk out and leave. Anna was the only woman he ever cared or considered being with.

Owen came in the room seeing Deck sitting there. "Now we both know why women can't handle us," Owen spoke.

"You don't know her like I do. You hardly took any time to know her when we were still in the military," Deck said annoyed with his statement. Owen noticed a box sitting on the small coffee table in front of them. He picked it up noticing it to be a diamond ring.

"You were serious about this weren't you?" He looked up at him.

"I still am. The timing hasn't been right." Deck said taking it putting it in his back pocket.

"It's nice to see you not being so damn picky for once," Owen snickered.

Deck got up grabbing his keys. "I'm going to go look for her," he said heading for the door.

"Try not to get yourself caught or killed," Owen called out to him. Deck heard him not bothering to turn around. He got into his black Audi leaving. His thoughts were on Anna hoping that she was alright. Street racers were spread out and Deck made his way around them.

################

"We better wrap up for tonight. Han's brother said to call him when we need them." Dom said turning the lights out.

Dom had Anna leave with him. They were staying at a hotel not too far from this place. She got in quietly not saying much. Her feeling tired started to get to her. He noticed she had fallen sleep on the way there. He parked his car going around the passenger's side to let her out. Anna woke up with Dom holding his hand out to her. He unlocked his hotel door allowing her to walk in first. Dom ended up with a nice room. It wasn't like your typical outside old motel off to the side. The lights went off with some light peaking through the window.

Anna removed her jacket tossing it on the floor. Too tired to care took, she took her bottoms off getting into the bed. As she laid down, she felt his arms go around her as she laid there. She turned to face him trying to rest. Both of them drifted off to sleep.

Night time seem to come and go. Anna was half awake with Dom looking down at her. Instead of speaking Anna just laid there sleepily. He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You know we can't do this," she said sitting up.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked her.

"I don't want to hurt him," Anna said scooting away getting up. She threw on her pants and shoes. Dom stopped her walking up to her with his shirt off. The way he looked to her was amazing. Still she didn't let that get to her at all. "Why do you even bother worrying about him? He's a dangerous criminal." Dom argued.

#################

Deck awoke to his phone ringing. "Yeah?" He said looking at the clock.

"One of the guys were out. They saw Anna with Toretto. Also, Letty didn't escape, she let her go. I'm not sure why she did it," he said through the phone.

"Any idea on where they went?" He questioned him.

"Hotel," He answered him.

Deck hung up upset at what he had heard. He felt his anger rise more than anything. Many things were running through his mind and the thought of Toretto close to her made him want to kill him even more. He felt betrayed and couldn't believe the woman he loved could have went behind his back.

He wasn't the type of man anyone could mess around with. Deck got himself ready heading downstairs. He grabbed his gun loading it with bullets out of Owen's drawer. His plan was to find Anna. He would put whatever else he had in mind aside. She was his focus at the moment.

#########################

Anna reunited with some friends of hers she had here. They invited her to some formal party during the day. She was dressed in a long maxi dress. Her hair was curled out of her face. She took a sip of her wine talking to people around her. When the small group left her sight, she was alone. Anna felt something poke her back from behind. It startled her afraid to move.

"Don't move or I will shoot," she heard Deck's voice.

"How did you find me?" She asked scared.

"I have my ways now come with me," he said leading her with him. Anna noticed the gun he had pointed at her. He led her to the car having her get in. She stayed silent as he drove them back to his place. They both got out as he led her inside. Owen was standing there when she walked in with arms crossed.

"I want to know why you let Letty go," he questioned her.

"It was something that should have been done a long time ago," Anna looked at him giving him a serious look.

"What I do is not your business." Owen said getting up in her face.

"Don't give me that crap. You and I both know you there is more to it than keeping her hostage." Anna's tone was more annoyed but wasn't going to back down.

"I trusted you and you go and do this," Deck said angry.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Anna reminded him. Deck grabbed her shoving her against the wall. He felt hurt more than anything along with anger.

"Doesn't help knowing you fucked Toretto too." Anna shoved him off her.

"Bullshit, nothing happened. So before you go making any assumptions I'd suggest you get your facts straight," she said pissed. He got out his gun pointed it at her. At this point she was pissing him off to where he wanted to just shoot her.

"Go ahead kill me. Hope you don't have any regrets later," Anna said being sarcastic. Either way if he would or not, she hoped that it would make him feel some sort of regret. Deck wasn't the type to hit a woman unless he felt threatened. Owen watched as he struggled to pull the trigger.

Instead he put the gun down not being able to do it. His feelings for her seemed to override his anger. Regardless of what she did, he still loved her. "Fuck," he cursed to himself throwing his gun down walking away. Owen stood next to her watching him walk another direction.

"So much for killing me," Anna shrugged.

"I've never seen him back down from killing anyone except you," Owen said looking at her.

"So I guess that means your going to have to do it." Anna looked at him.

"Normally I would, but in this case I won't for the sake of my brother. I'm still pissed at you and will get over it." He said calmly.

"What do you want me to do to make it up to you?" Anna asked him.

Owen snickered at that a little. "I can think of plenty. Just don't expect me to be this easy on you next time." He led her downstairs putting her to work.


	30. Chapter 30

**Got a lot going on right now so short chapter today. More to come. Sorry it's short but real life has been keeping me busy.**

Chapter 30, Consequences

Dom stood at the table fixing a few tools in front of him. Anna leaving made him feel very distraught. It reminded him of Letty back when he tried to save her. Part of him felt that maybe he was meant to be alone. Every time he tried to help anyone, he always ended up being the one feeling like a failure. Letty watched him as he was quietly working. She walked up to him getting close. Dom looked at her briefly then going back to what he was doing.

"You can't save her," Letty spoke. Dom sighed at that putting his stuff down.

"Just like I couldn't save you," he said speaking to where she could hear him. Letty shifted turning her body towards him leaning against the table.

"Don't punish me for not remembering," Letty said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah maybe for a while, but you never came back even when you did remember," Dom said still upset at the situation.

"I was trying to protect you. If Shaw would have known that, he could have killed me or went after you. So it was best if I stayed with him." Letty raised her voice.

"Yeah it was best and now you have built a record for yourself. You helped him steal and do things that may put you in prison. How could you sink so low? You thought you could save me by what giving yourself a record? Well congrats you did it," Dom said being sarcastic.

She knew how stubborn Dom can always be. Dom had a hard time with letting go after anyone would hurt him. "Are you not seeing the logic here? I did it to save you." Letty argued.

Everyone looked up hearing Letty raise her voice at him. Dom looked around seeing everyone watching them. "This is going to take some time. You know that," he said calmly.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure why your wasting your time with Anna. She's his and always has been. Maybe you should learn to accept the fact that you can't save everyone." Dom wouldn't admit it, but she could see right through him that he was hurt from Anna leaving.

"Do you have feelings for Shaw?" Dom asked her wanting to know.

"Maybe, but that can change," she looked at him.

"I hope so. He's not worth it," he said standing in front of her. Their eyes met as they looked at each other. Mia was hopeful that Dom would forgive her and try to continue where they left off.

#######################

Anna had been working with Owen for the past day and a half. Deck seemed to avoid her lately after their last encounter. So things have been peaceful for her. Owen just told her to give his brother some time. Deck came in seeing them both working. Anna looked at him briefly staying quiet. Owen nodded at him as he came in giving his brother direct eye contact before going back to his work. Deck looked over at Anna noticing her hair down dressed in jeans and a nice shirt that fit nicely around her figure. Everything about her looked perfect to him as usual. Her scent made him want to take her right there.

He was use to their very intimate relationship. The past day and a half was difficult for him. This wasn't like him to want a woman as much as he did her. She was like a drug to him when it came to sex. Anna fulfilled his needs and loving her made it so much better. "You're looking well," he spoke calmly.

"Ditto," she spoke.

Deck felt much more calmer about things than before. "You know I wouldn't hurt you," he said getting close to her.

"I'm not so sure." Anna said still upset at him.

For once he did feel bad for what he did to her. "I was angry. It was foolish of me to think you slept with Toretto."

"Don't forget about pulling a gun on me." She folded her arms giving him a serious look.

"It will never happen again," Deck took her hand kissing it. She did admire him for trying to be charming. Still there was no excuse for what he did to her.

"You left me for a day and a half. Did you and her have fun?" She asked being sarcastic. She had hoped he did giving her a reason to let go. The thought of it did hurt her.

"I'm not that way." He said being honest.

"Where did you go?"

"I had some jobs to take care of." Deck got close enough to kiss her if he wanted. His hand rubbed along her face while he gazed into her eyes. Anna was so beautiful to him. He didn't like what she had done, but he was willing to forgive her. That was rare for him to do. His arm went around her and he pulled her close the same way he did when he made love to her in the shower one morning. It reminded her of that moment. Deck pictured the water running down on them as he kissed her deeply while thrusting in her. That alone made him hard just thinking about it.

"I need some time," she said excusing herself upstairs. He watched her leave. Owen looked his way.

"I can't blame her. You did pull a gun on her," Owen spoke.

"Yes, maybe to most women, but not Anna." Deck said going after her. He knew it must have not bothered her that much. Even if she dared him to pull the trigger. It was getting late, and he had a job to do. Instead he decided that it could wait.


	31. Chapter 31

**Alright don't worry this will get going. More Dom and Letty coming up as well. Thought I'd kinda mix it up a little.**

Chapter 31, Consequences

Anna awoke the next morning alone. She remembered going to sleep alone last night. It was about seven in the morning when she glanced briefly over at the clock. Not even bothering to get out of bed, she just laid there. It was quiet as she covered herself back up.

The door started to open causing her to react a little. It was Deckard coming into the room. He shut and locked the door behind him so no one could disturb them. She laid there at the moment too tired to say anything. Anna could hear him removing his jacket and shoes along with the rest of his clothing. She could feel his breath against her neck as he got in behind her. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"Don't pretend this is all over," she said scooting away from him.

"I didn't. You only assumed I did." He shifted lying on his back. Anna sighed at that turning to face him. His eyes were on hers watching her every move. Her hair was a little messy from lying down.

"Then I guess your still an ass hole," Anna said lying there. That pissed him off enough to grab her while he got on top not allowing her to move.

"You got a lot of nerve." His tone sounded pissed.

"What are you going to do kill me? Nice try it didn't work remember. You couldn't do it." She said sarcastically. His grip tightened as he held her down. The anger in him was starting to rise.

"Don't push me." He warned her. Deck noticed her silk slip she was wearing as he was on top of her. The strap fell off her shoulder exposing herself to him a little. His hardness rubbed up against her thigh through his boxers. His grip started to loosen a little. Anna was able to lean closer to his ear. "I can tell," she said seductively.

"You enjoy pissing me off?" He asked her.

"Only when I feel like you deserve it." He could feel his sexual desires rising. She was so beautiful and her scent was driving him crazy. Not being able to hold back any longer, Deck leaned in kissing her deeply. His arms went around her instead of holding her down. As much as it would have been easy for her to just leave him, Anna forgave him by the way she was kissing him.

His hand reached up her thighs sliding her underwear off. She slid his boxers off as they kept kissing. He let them fall to the floor. Deck grabbed her hips with his hands pulling her closer against him spreading her legs out. He pulled back from kissing her sliding himself in. Anna adjusted quickly feeling nothing but pure pleasure. The feeling of being inside of her made him feel like he wanted to do things he would have never thought of doing. His thrusts were steady as he looked into her eyes. Anna could hear him breathing heavily with soft moans while on top of her.

"You don't know how bad I wanted to be inside of you," he whispered in her ear.

They switched positions so she could get on top. Anna started thrusting in and out as he was laid there watching her breathing heavily. Her thrusts started to get more intense. That alone drove him almost on the edge. It was enough to get him to moan. That was a rare thing for him to do for a woman. He met her thrusts from underneath. She could see the sweat start to form around his face. He flipped her over getting back on top. Their lips met while his lips met hers again. Now he was the one taking over thrusting deep and hard. "Deck..more please," she begged him.

He made sure he gave her what she wanted. There was nothing but love her as they made love. After some time had past he found his release with her following. He got off lying beside her pulling her close to him. Both of them were catching their breath.

"What is your plan after you get done here?" Anna wondered.

"Hide, find a nice place somewhere. Try to live normal." His tone was calm as he kept his eyes on her.

"What about kids?"

"The was the last thing on my mind. If it happens then I have a family to protect." The thought of kids never really was on the top of his list. He wasn't sure what kind of father he would be. He loved Anna and that was enough for him. It didn't matter if it was just them for the rest of their lives as long as he had Anna in his life. They continued to talk until both of them drifted off to sleep.

##########################

Owen was working at his desk. His thoughts were on Letty. He wasn't even suppose to give even care less about her, but couldn't help how he felt. If it weren't for Anna letting her go, he would have tried to reason with her. They have only kissed once and that wasn't the way he would have liked it to have gone. Owen knew if he had his chance with Letty, he would love her and take care of her just as Deck does with Anna. He knew he was capable of that.

"Owen, someone is here to see you," one of his men said coming up to him.

He stopped what he was doing heading up the stairs. A woman with short blonde hair was standing in his office. He eyed her nice slender figure. He shook her hand and sat in front of her. "You know what is expected of you," Owen said in a serious tone.

"Yes, just tell me what to do and I'll do it," she agreeing with him. He noticed her American accent. He hoped only this time he could trust her. Deck and Anna came down the steps dressed for the day. Deck immediately noticed the girl watching her suspiciously.

Anna turned to look at him. "What is it?" She asked Deck.

"I'm not sure about this one." He said a little cautious.

"You're never sure about about anyone." Anna said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It is my responsibility to protect what little I have." He took her hand in his leading her to the room. Elena turned her head their direction recognizing Anna. She had never met her, but has seen her around the office before. Elena decided to go in on this alone. No one knew, not even Hobbs.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32, Consequences

Owen had everyone gathered around giving instructions. He had plans on robbing more military equipment along with going on a killing spree. Elena glanced over at Anna seeing her standing next to Deck. Their attention was on Owen as he explained who they were after and what to do.

Elena made the choice to go at this alone without Hobbs consent. She noticed Deck's arm go around Anna's waist. Tonight, Owen had them going after someone he had been after for a while. He noticed Elena looking his brother's direction. "I"be never seen my brother love someone so much as he loves her," Owen spoke standing behind her. Elena noticed how Deck was very affectionate towards Anna. Her body turned towards his as they kissed on each other and he smiled at her as she spoke.

"Who is she?" Elena asked.

"Someone from our past. We never thought we would cross paths again. I almost envy him for finding love," Owen explained.

Anna kissed his cheek again before breaking away. She put a small hand gun in her pocket.

"We need to get ready, the things I need is on a semi headed this way. Everyone grabbed their stuff heading out the door. Owen got a location on where the truck was.

Anna rode with Deck while they headed out. It was almost dark and there wasn't a lot of traffic around. They caught up to the truck. Owen had the license plate number and was able to match it to the truck. Deck got close to it trying to figure out how to get the door open with the vehicles moving. "Take the wheel," he said unbuckling his belt.

"Are you crazy?" Anna asked him.

"Trust me. Just keep the car close to the truck." He said getting ready to climb out the window. Anna shifted to the driver's side while Deck was able to climb out without hurting himself. Owen went along side Anna throwing a rope that was already attached to his car. It had a hook on it so he could hook it to his belt. Deck then jumped just making it to the truck in front of him. Anna was close enough making it easy for him.

Deck got close noticing there was a small key pad on the back. He took a small pin that was in his pocket trying to pick at it. It made it a little difficult for him to keep still while they were moving at about 50 miles per hour on the road along with the wind.

Anna looked in the rear view mirror noticing the car behind her was Dom. He hit the back of her car a little causing her to hit the semi in front of her. Deck was smart enough to hold on without falling. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Dom's behind me," she said looking back.

"You're going to have to get out of there. I will slow a little down and you will have to jump in to my car," Owen said into the phone.

"What about Deck?" Anna asked worried.

"Just trust me. I will come up to the passenger side. I can catch you." Anna had no choice than to trust Owen. He slowed down to try to even his car up to her driver's side. His door to his Lamborghini was open. Anna opened the door very hesitant to make the jump.

"Come on," Owen yelled at her. Anna held on to the side of her car slowly getting out. Dom watch from behind seeing what Owen was having her do. If she would fall he would be there to catch her. Deckard turned around seeing what was going on. He got out his gun shooting at Dom's car. Anna finally jumped almost missing Owen's car. He had her arm pulling her in with him. Deck nodded at Owen seeing Anna was safe. The car Anna was in drove straight into a tree crashing into it. Deck kept shooting at Dom's car. Then a few more cars were next to Dom. Brian was in one of them and Letty in the other. Deck got the back of the truck open

He went in getting what Owen needed. A few of Owen's men covered him shooting at Letty and Brian from their cars. Something started going on with Owens cars that wasn't right. Deck held on to a small box. It looked like someone else was driving the semi. Anna assumed they shot the driver while their men took over driving the truck.

"Go with Deck," Owen insisted. The last thing he needed was was for something to Anna and his brother being on him for that.

"How?"

"Just do it." Owen had Anna open up the passenger door. He moved his car up to the semi. Anna noticed his car starting to smoke. Deck moved towards the back of the truck reaching for her. "Jump," Deck called out to her.

"I can't I'll fall,". Anna panicked.

"Just trust me," Deck called out to her.

Owen started losing control of his car. "I can't hold it much longer go," he briefly looked at Anna. Anna jumped and Deck caught her arm. Deck almost slipped catching her and Anna was hanging off the back of the truck. "Deck," She yelled for him. He finally got a good grip of the truck pulling her up. She landed on top of him as he pulled her up.

#################

Deck and Anna got away with the truck. Owen on the other hand lost control of his car crashing it into a fence. The police came surrounding his car. Owen got out slowly with blood dripping from the side of the head. Hobbs pulled up in front of him getting out pointing his gun at him. "Got you, you son of a bitch," he said eyeing him.

The police took Owen into custody as he kept quiet saying nothing. Dom had shown up after the police left. "At least we got one of them," Hobbs said coming up to Dom's car.

"We got lucky. I'm not so sure about his brother," Dom said a little hesitant.

"We can do this. Owen made it easy," Hobbs said very confident.

"I hope your right," Dom sighed.

What's wrong?" Hobbs noticed something about Dom was a little off. He wondered why he didn't seem so confident like he normally would be.

"I'm mad because I couldn't save Anna." Hobbs sighed at that not surprised that he still felt something towards her.

"It is what it is Dom. Give it some time. Letty is safe now. She made her choice." Dom sighed at that hating that Hobbs was right.

"Like I told Letty it's just going to take some time." Hobbs nodded understanding. Dom drove off while Hobbs got into his car heading to the police station.

#######################

Deck made it back with the semi truck. The guys unloaded what they needed. He helped Anna jump down. "Where's Owen?" Anna wondered.

"He will be back soon. I trust he will get back later," he assured her. His hand touched her arm and she winced in pain a little. "What happened?" He asked concerned.

"I hit it when I jumped," Anna said rubbing it. He led her inside to their room. Anna removed her shirt noticing the bruise on her arm. Deck walked in the bathroom noticing the bruise on her arm.

"At least it isn't broken." He said coming up to her observing it. Anna felt his lips on her forehead. She looked at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Deck looked in her eyes until her lips met his. He kissed her passionately enjoying every moment of it. Deck knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. At this point no time seemed to be the right time. He pulled back breathing a little heavily. "There's just one thing," he said rubbing his hand along her face.

"What's that?" She wondered.

"Marry me," he asked her meaning every word. That caught Anna off guard, but that was his intentions. Nothing would become between them and he would make sure of it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank for the nice reviews, follows, favs, etc. This is possibly going to be a long fic but not so long it's 200 chapters lol. Enjoy all...**

Chapter 33, Consequences

Hobbs got out of his car while Owen was being led in handcuffs to his cell. He stayed behind following quietly watching his every move. The walk seemed like it took a while. They had him isolated from the other inmates. When they made it to his cell, they removed his cuffs putting him into some orange prisoner clothes. He was immediately cuffed with his hands in front of him along with his ankles. After they finished, they shut the doors locking them in the room. Hobbs took a step forward standing in front of the door. The cell was dark inside leaving very little light.

"You really think this is going to hold me?" Owen said in the darkness.

"You'd be surprised. No one has escaped yet and this place is no different than the one back home," Hobbs spoke. Owen snickered at that keeping quiet. Hobbs has been in touch with the police here in the U.K. So they were aware of everything.

"You really think you can out smart us don't you?"

"No, I'm just glad I finally got your ass locked up." Hobbs left him there heading back to his office. Sitting at his desk, he started going through his paperwork. Christian came into the office seeing Hobbs sitting there.

"No sign of her?" He wondered.

"She's around. Anna is so wrapped up into Shaw that I doubt she will be back," Hobbs toned sounded disappointed.

"If I would have known she knew Shaw we could have busted her." Christian said a little surprised.

"It's not like that. She is from their past. There was no evidence showing that she had anything to do with them. You can't hold that against her. They just happened to cross paths," Hobbs explained.

"Hey Hobbs, have you seen Elena?" A man came in the room asking him.

"No, it's been a while. Why?" He wondered.

"They sent her out on an assignment undercover," Christian explained.

"With who?" Hobbs toned started to get worrisome. He started making some calls trying to figure out where Elena was. He had no luck seeing no one really knew.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked him.

"Find out where Elena is. I want to make sure she is safe," Hobbs ordered.

#######################

Anna wasn't sure how to respond to Deck's proposal. It caught her off guard. He knew she didn't expect it, but if something happened to him, she would be taken care of. "I don't know what to say," she said unsure.

Deck pulled her close to him looking into her eyes. "You know you would be taken care of. There's no one else I'd rather be married to than you," he looked at her with loving eyes.

"I'm afraid something will happen to you if I did. There is so many risks involved. What if you get arrested and I never see you?" Anna said worried. He knew what risks he was taking asking her, but it didn't matter. Everything about her completed him.

"I understand your concerns, but at this point you have no job and you need the money to support yourself. I make enough money to where you can retire for the rest of your life. If something does happen. I will find you. I always do," he said promising her.

"I have money left. I've sold my apartment to stay with you." Anna explained.

"It won't last you." He wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. She seemed more panicked than anything to him.

"Why me?"

"Because, I trust you with everything I have. You wouldn't have a hold of any of it if you didn't accept." His hand rubbed along her cheek as he held on to her. She was so beautiful and her scent had her smelling like vanilla.

The thought of being his wife was nice in most ways. In others not so much knowing he could get put away for a long time. Anna thought a moment making sure that this is what she wanted. He watched her in curiosity as she thought. She knew he was faithful and is capable of loving her.

"Yes," she looked at him. Pleased that she accepted made him feel complete with her. Anna would be his and no one else's. She hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. Deck pulled away reached in his pocket grabbing the small box with the diamond ring in it putting it on her finger.

"I'll make arrangements," he assured her.

"Then what do I get for a wedding present?" She teased him. He chuckled at that a little.

"I'll make it up to you when things calm down. In the mean time, we can have a romantic evening to ourselves," he said kissing her hand.

"Which is?"

He took a few steps closer kissing her neck. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her. "You and I alone, doors locked. We strip each other down with no clothes on. Then I can have my way with you most of the night," he whispered in her ear.

His words gave her goosebumps. That made her want to take him right there. She felt herself start to get wet between her legs just thinking about it. Deck sensed the sexual tension start to build. Not caring, Anna crashed her lips to his kissing him deeply. She stared working at his pants literally ripping them off him It caught him by surprise not expecting her to do this.

Not once did he bother to stop her. He pulled her closer by the waist quickly removing her pants and underwear not bothering getting the door or what was going on around him. She pushed him on the bed getting on top wrapping her legs around him sliding it inside her riding him. He let out a soft moan feeling her wetness as he entered her. her thrusts were deep and at a steady pace. Anna remained on top moaning and riding him. "You feel so good," he said grabbing her sitting up as she rode him.

"Shaw," he heard someone. Deck quickly pulled out from underneath seeing someone at the door. Anna felt embarrassed knowing he could have been watching them covering herself up with the blanket.

"What the fuck? I told you to never come up here," Deck said pissed.

He briefly looked at Anna as he already had his pants on and adjusted. "It's Owen."

"What about him? He can take care of himself." He said annoyed.

"The cops got a hold of him. Hobbs has him in custody." The man said calmly.

"Dammit, that figures. I'll take care of it now get out," he ordered him.

"Deck." Anna said looking at him.

"Looks like I'll be bailing him out." Deck said leaving the room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the next chapter. More to come...**

Chapter 34

Anna was in Owen's office on the computer. She wasn't sure how Deckard was going to get his brother out. He was held in the most secure area place of the place. She only assumed she knew where the control panels were since it was secure like back in L.A. It was enough to deactivate everything. The phone rang next to her. Anna picked it up answering it. "Hello?"

"Sorry to leave so quickly love. I want to apologize for my departure," she heard Deck's voice.

"There's no need. You're not going to get him out. They have the place secure I'm sure." She advised him.

"I'll take my chances," he said determined.

"Be careful don't get caught." He hung up the phone while Anna sat there a moment. Elena walked into the room seeing Anna at her desk.

"Do you know what your doing?" Elena questioned her.

Knowing they were alone, Elena pulled her gun out pointing it at her. "You're under arrest." Her tone was serious as she kept her gun pointed at her.

Anna got up slowly not taking her eyes off Elena. "You're lucky Owen didn't find out," Anna spoke.

Elena heard her, but didn't move. "You use to work for Hobbs around the office. I should have known you were one of Shaw's people."

"It didn't start out that way. They have known me since I was in high school. My father was stationed here. We have a history together. I didn't think I would see him again," Anna explained herself.

"You're lying," Elena said not believing her.

Anna quickly got into Owen's drawer finding a gun pointing it at her. "No, it's the truth" Elena kept her gun pointed at her calling for back up. Anna was nervous not sure what to do. Cops were already on their way to get her. Deck was out trying break his brother out of jail. If she didn't do anything now, she would be arrested.

"You are risking yourself be with him. Do you not realize how dangerous this man is?" Elena raised her voice.

"I'm sick of everyone trying to tell me what's good for me." Anna said aggravated at her. She pulled the trigger shooting Elena in the chest. It allowed her enough time pack their stuff and leave before the police arrived. She threw their bags in the back driving off. As she sped down the highway, she drove a little panicked after what she just did. Anna drove far enough away then pulled off to the side.

She got her phone out texting Deck letting him know where she was. Within a few minutes, he texted her back having her meet him at a hotel. Seeing it was daylight would make it difficult for Deck to get his brother out. Anna drove to the hotel that Deck told her to meet him at. She parked waiting for him to arrive. He pulled up in a black Ferrari next to her.

Anna got out of her car walking over to him. Deck could sense something was wrong. "Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Elena pulled her gun out on me. She's a cop working undercover. I didn't know what to do. I shot her," Anna said upset. Deck took Anna in his arms holding her. Tears started to form as she cried to herself not believing what she done.

"You only defended yourself. There's nothing to be ashamed of," he said comforting her.

"I shot someone," she said feeling horrible. He understood that this was the first for her. Killing anyone never seemed to phase him. It was something he was use to. Deck pulled back to look at her.

"You will be alright I promise." Anna nodded her head believing him. When she calmed down, she followed him inside. He grabbed their stuff. They got a suite on the second floor. Deck registered under a fake name.

"Are you leaving to get Owen?" Anna wondered.

"No, he told me he wanted to stay there and had his own plan." Deck said setting their stuff down.

"How did you get in?" She wondered.

"It was easy. I disguised myself. Those damn guards are so oblivious it made it easy for me to get in without getting noticed. I posed as a guard giving the other one his break. I spoke with him until he returned." He explained.

"You know they will arrest me for shooting her," Anna said putting her hand on his chest.

"I can keep you safe. They won't touch you." His hand rubbed along her face. The thought of everything started to make her feel nauseated. So nauseous, it caused her to run to the bathroom leaving him stand there. Anna made it to the bathroom just in time to get sick. This lasted a couple of minutes until she flushed the toilet, closing the lid, then sitting on it. She heard Deck's foot steps as he came into the bathroom seeing her sitting on the toilet.

"Are you alright?" He asked her worried.

"I've been feeling nauseous these past few days, but didn't think I would actually throw up. Will you hand me my toothbrush?" He opened her smaller bag grabbing it handing it to her. Deck help Anna stand up allowing her to go through her bag next to the sink. As she started going though it, she noticed her tampons in the bag. Things keeping her so busy she had forgotten that she hadn't had a period in a while. She sighed to herself hoping it was just stress.

"What?" He had her look at him.

"I'm late. I'm always on time," she said calmly. Deck knew exactly what she meant by that, but passed it off as stress. She brushed her teeth then went and laid on the bed. Deck was sitting up watching television. Still the thought of being pregnant still bothered her. "What if I am?" Anna said sitting up looking at him. He turned his attention to her.

"Then you're not the only one I'd be protecting," he said kissing her a moment.

"It's ok don't act too surprised or anything," she said being sarcastic lying back down. He flipped the T.V. Off lying down next to her facing her.

"There's nothing that I want more than to have a family. Even if the timing is off," Deck assured her.

"We really haven't done anything to prevent it either," Anna reminded him. Maybe in the past he would have used protection, but at this point in his life he was ready to settle, it was just difficult for him to find the one or even worry about it.

"You're the last I plan on sleeping with," he said kissing her neck some.

"So what do we do now?"

"We hide unless someone gives me a reason to make a move. Owen is all for himself on this. So I will stay out of his way until he needs me." His eyes remained on her.

"I'm surprised you're not out working." Anna said kissing his cheek.

"I don't to need now. I have Hobbs going in circles trying to find me. Toretto hasn't given me any reason to go after him just yet. So it's my job to protect you." His hands started to wander up her shirt. He moved one hand to her pants unbuttoning them. She felt her pants being pulled down to her ankles. His hand went between her legs as started to massage her clit causing her to moan. Deck knew he had some free time for now.

"I plan on continuing where I left off," he said kissing her neck. Anna couldn't take it anymore turning around pushing him down on the bed. Her hands went under his shirt leaving him topless. Then she removed whatever she had on tossing it on the floor.

"Take me baby," she said standing in front of him naked leaning up to him. He took her hands moving them to the bulge in his pants. She started unbuttoning and unzipping them allowing them to fall to the ground. The last thing she had to remove was his boxers. Anna pulled them off him leaving him naked in front of her. Deck forcefully grabbed her having her get on her hands and knees. His arm went around her from underneath pulling her against him.

###########################

Dom couldn't stop feeling horrible about feeling like a failure no matter what anyone had said to him. He felt responsible for Letty and for Anna. His attention was on Letty as he watched her work. It started to come to the realization that he should start to slowly forgive her. Letty had been a part his family since his childhood. He started seeing that Mia was maybe right about them. That there could be a chance for him and Letty.

"Need any help?" Dom offered Letty.

"Maybe," she looked at him.

"Look, I know I have been giving you a hard time, but I realize not all of this was your fault. I think part of it was mine," Dom admitted.

"How was it your fault?" Letty wondered.

"I shouldn't have given up." He said taking a step closer. Letty took a step back unsure of her feelings. These past two years had really messed her up.

"Dom, I can't," Letty said keeping her distance.

"What do you mean you can't?" Letty didn't answer but it didn't take Dom to figure out the reason why.

"It's him isn't it?" Dom asked her.

"Yeah it is." She said slowly. He hated the fact that she had feelings for his enemy. Owen had gotten to her and he wished that he could have done what he did to prevented it. He worked next to her quietly with this still bugging him.

"You know it almost sickens me that I do have feelings for him, but for some reason he had shown me a different side to him." Letty admitted.

"I don't trust him and I sure as hell don't know why he led you to feel anything for him at all," Dom said annoyed.

"I don't know." Hobbs came towards Dom to talk.

"What is it?" Dom noticed that he must have had something on his mind.

"It's Elena, I don't know where the hell she is. I've had people call around. I sure as hell hope that Shaw didn't kill her," Hobbs said worried.

"We will find her," Dom assured him.

"Not to mention, I don't know where the hell big brother Shaw is. He's making it difficult for us to find him." Hobbs phone started to ring. He answered it as Dom listened to it. After a few minutes, Hobbs hung up

"What's going on?" Brian asked Hobbs.

"It's Elena, she's been shot," Hobbs said heading out the door right away.

Dom followed him out to his car. "What do you mean shot? Did she end up blowing her cover?" Dom asked worried.

"I don't know. She's at the hospital not too far from here." Hobbs said getting in his car.

"Will it be alright for me to come along?" Dom asked him.

"Get in." Hobbs unlocked the passenger door allowing Dom to climb in.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey thanks for that correction guest. I fixed it. Thanks for the review. Plenty more to come.**

Chapter 35, Consequences

Letty stayed with Dom while he decided to race. She stood next to him with her arms folded watching every woman flirt with him. This time it didn't seem to phase her much. They weren't together like before. Her feelings for Owen were still there. Dom know he they both had to be patient with each other. She moved out of the way while Dom into the car. Letty moved off to the side away from the crowd. Dom looked back at Letty before getting in the car. The race was starting and the cars lined up. They took off leaving the crowd cheering.

She noticed a black car pull up from the corner of her eye. Letty watched carefully seeing who was getting out of it. It was none other than Owen. "I thought you were in jail.

"All it takes is money and I have plenty of it. I had bail and it got me out." He said looking at her.

"You're still a criminal." She said annoyed.

"Yes, a criminal with money. It seems like that's all you need these days," he said coming up to her.

"What do you want?" She asked cautiously.

"I want you back," he said meaning what he said.

"I never was yours in the first place."

"You know what I mean. You were a part of my team. Also a very good asset," Owen explained. Letty sighed at that knowing where he was going with this. She could feel his feelings starting to get to her. Owen knew he loved her more than anything. In a way, he didn't care about her history with Dom.

He gestured her to get in his car. Letty got in so they could talk leaving Dom there. The car ride was silent as he drove them to a place he was staying at. His place looked like it was out in the middle of no where. Owen parked his car shutting the engine off. They both got out and Letty followed him to the door. When he opened the door, she noticed a large bed and a small kitchen. He must have been alone for the night.

"You know I can't do this," Letty said hesitantly. Owen walked up to her getting really close to her.

"I don't think you have a choice in this. Either you do this or I can throw you in jail." He threatened her. His tone was calm and the last thing Letty needed was to have Dom show up at a police station. Letty was so vulnerable at this point giving Owen a chance to play with her emotions and get what he wanted. He knew he still had some control. His lips were so close to her's giving him a chance to kiss her if he wanted.

Letty could have pushed him and tried getting away, but she let her emotions take hold. For some reason she found him attractive. The only thing on her mind was nothing but confusion and feeling uncertain about things.

At this point all Owen needed was something to relieve his stress. He leaned in kissing her deeply on the lips. Letty didn't stop him knowing it had been a long time for her as well. Just feeling someone close to her was something she missed. She pulled back breathing heavily. "No," she said stepping back.

Owen removed his jacket and shirt tossing it off to the side. He was topless in front of her. He had a nice built to him. His had a six pack and was filled out nicely in the arms. His body was tan. "It didn't stop you before when we kissed,". He reminded her.

"This is different." She assured him.

"How different? He said getting close to her. Letty slapped him and he grabbed her shoving her against the wall. She was strong enough to get herself loose from his grasp. Owen tripped her with his foot having her fall to the ground. He got on top as using his weight to keep her still.

"You think you can get way from me that easily," Owen snickered. Letty tried getting way and his grip tightened.

"Let me go," she said trying to wiggle out.

"Calm down and I will," he said getting a little hesitant with her. Letty did finally calm down, so he finally let her go. They looked at each other a moment. She looked away from him feeling like if they went any further, it would be something she would regret.

"You know this won't work," Letty said calmly.

"It's because you are refusing to." Owen said taking a step toward. She sighed at that standing in front of him.

"We're different people. Despite how we feel for each other." Letty explained. Owen seemed to understand where she was coming from. They were different. He was a criminal and she was Dom's. He rubbed his hand along her face. It was the one of the few times she allowed him to show affection towards her.

"So many times I wanted to use you against him. You were my target to kill if he ever came near you. I didn't expect to feel like this. You should have been dead," he said leaning in kissing the top of her head.

Letty closed her eyes for a moment then looked at him. "Please don't make this any more difficult," Letty pleaded. Owen kissed her hand as she backed away letting him go. She left shutting the door behind her leaving him feel hurt and heartbroken.

##################

Anna was at the computer messing around with things. Deck was standing outside the balcony with his shirt open on the phone. As Anna looked his direction, he looked up at her a moment as he was on the phone. The hotel phone had started to ring. Anna got up to answer it. "Hello."

"Owen? Is everything ok?" She asked him.

"I'll get over it. I knew it would be easy for me to get out." He spoke.

"I have a place I need you both to meet me this evening. It's time for me to continue where I left off." Anna wrote down the address to where he was making sure Deck got it. She had hung up with him seeing Deck hanging up the phone coming into the room.

"You're brother is out. He needs us to meet him there tonight," she said handing him the paper.

Deck took it skimming through it a moment. He set it off to the side wrapping his arms around her neck kissing the top of her head. "Looks like Owen Is going to continue where he left off," Deck spoke.

"He sounded kind of down," Anna looked up at him.

"I warned him not to get so attached to her," Deck sighed.

"Sometimes you can't help how you feel for someone," Anna reminded him.

"In his case, I beg differ." Anna got out of the chair and Deck helped her up. She felt a little bad for him.

"I think he is capable of loving someone too," she said defending Owen.

"He hasn't proven that to me. His last one was just someone he used for sex. Riley didn't mean shit to him. What makes this any different?" Deck asked disagreeing. Anna rolled her eyes at him.

"You know for a criminal you're not the only one at the top of the pole here. Maybe you're not as dangerous as everyone sees you to be.," Anna said annoyed.

"Try me," Deck challenged her.

"That wasn't a challenge it was a statement." Deck got close to her leaning in for a kiss. She kissed him back briefly looking at him.

"We got some time before dark."

"What do you have in mind?" Anna wondered.

"I think we should finalize my proposal," Deck suggested.

"Now?"

"It's not like we can plan a big wedding. You know the circumstances love." He reminded her.

"I know." Deck wanted this just in case something happened to him in the process. Then she could be taken care of. Anna was all he needed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok so I am the type that likes to go into a little more detail. Since they can't really have a big wedding this is their way of saying they got married(which they did) and their time together. A lot more to come. There is SMUT so to warn ya. Almost more Dom and Letty coming as well. Trying to balance everything out as well.**

Chapter 36, Consequences

It was later in the evening and both Deck and Anna showed up meeting Owen at an old warehouse. Owen heard the car doors shut from the inside. The door in front of him opened. He saw his brother and Anna holding hands walking in. Deck nodded at him as he came up beside him. Owen noticed the ring he was wearing. It was white gold with a couple of diamonds on it.

"Nice ring," he complimented.

Deck looked at Anna making sure it was ok. She gave him the nod of approval. Owen looked in between them wondering what was going on. "I'd like to present to you my wife," Deck looked at her.

"When?" Owen wondered.

"Earlier today. I made arrangements and it was done today," Deck looked at him.

"No celebrations or anything?"

"We have our own thing in mind." Anna smiled at that a little as she heard him talking to Owen. Owen came up to her giving her a hug welcoming her to the family. He let her go going back to his work.

"I've got someone who will be joining us," Owen looked up at everyone. Some was his crew while others just worked for him.

"Really? I'm afraid to ask who," Deck gave him a blank stare.

The door opened and a woman with blonde hair walked in. Owen smiled at her a little while Deck just stood there. "Everyone this is Nina. She was a friend of Vegh's," Owen introduced.

"Owen good to see you," she said hugging him. He hugged her back noticing everyone.

"This is my brother Deckard," he introduced her.

"Nice to finally meet you," She said scanning him with her eyes. Anna just stood there watching the whole thing.

"This is my wife Anna," Deck introduced.

"Hi," she said simply.

"Hi," Anna said feeling unsure about this. Owen led her to his crew introducing her to everyone. Deck went over to Anna.

"Looks like she was scoping you out," Anna whispered.

He kissed her cheek wrapping an arm around her. "You have nothing to worry about," he assured her. Anna looked back at him seeing his eyes on hers. There was nothing but love for her in his eyes.

"If you're brother would let us get away for the evening. We can enjoy ourselves," she said kissing him a moment.

He smiled at that a little as he couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. Owen looked up hearing Anna. "Since I don't have a wedding present to give you. I can at least do you a favor and hold off tonight," he said nicely.

"Are you sure?" Deck asked him.

"Be glad I'm letting you off. I don't normally do this," he said calmly. Deck took her hand in his leading her out the door with him. They got into the car driving off. His arm went around her pulling her close to him. As Deck kept driving two cop cars came up behind him. Their lights immediately turned on trying to get him to pull over.

"Looks like we have some police behind us," he said seeing them in his rear view mirror.

One of the cops tried pulling up beside his car telling him to pull over. Deck got out his gun as he was driving. "Get down," he said aiming it at the cop car close to the passenger side. He pulled the trigger shooting him in the head. The car itself ran off the road while the other cop still remained behind him.

The cop was so close to them and Deck was smart enough to throw the cop off making it easier for him to escape. Anna sat up noticing that he had lost the cop behind him. It didn't take them long to reach their destination. He parked having Anna get out. Anna reached for her hotel key noticing it was gone.

He led her up to their room sticking the card in the door. As it opened, the room was lit with candles everywhere and there was champagne and two glasses sitting at the table. There was a trail of rose pedals leading to the bed. It was made up nicely with a small box sitting in the middle. Anna picked it up opening it finding keys inside.

"You shouldn't have?" She said unsure.

"You're wedding present is not here. I have someone holding it for me," he said coming up to her.

"A car?"

"Trust me you will like this one," he said leaning in kissing her lips.

"Now I feel bad I didn't get you anything except your ring." His arms wrapped around her pulling her close.

"I have all I need right here," he said leaning in kissing her deeply. At this point, Deck could put his worries aside for tonight. His completely focus was on her and his sexual needs. Anna was the only one who fulfilled them. He started to remove every piece of her clothing as he was kissing her. Anna did the same as his clothes were all thrown on the floor. Finally they were both left with nothing on. He knelt down allowing his tongue to massage her clit between her legs. She let out a moan as he kept going deeper. Her orgasm started to build until he stopped

"Take me," she said looking into his eyes. Deck grabbed her forcefully turning her to face the other way. He had her get on her hands and knees on to the bed. He got behind her grabbing her by her hips pulling her to him.

"Is this what you want?" He asked sliding inside her. She let out a moan of pleasure as his pace was steady but deep.

"Yes," she moaned. He pulled her close to him still inside her. "All mine," he whispered. She could feel his breath on her neck as he started to go in and out at a steady pace. He allowed Anna to flip on to her back facing him. She sat up as he shifted allowing her to sit up on him. She took it sliding herself in riding him deep and at a faster pace than he was. Anna could hear his breath increase and could tell he was enjoying this.

"You feel so good love," he said in her ear. His paced increased until they found their release. He pulled out lying close to her. Anna held him as she tried catching her breath. Anna felt his hand rub along her cheek.

"What would you have done if I would have kissed you back then?" Anna wondered.

"I still would have kept my distance. It would have been difficult because I knew I wanted you back then like I do now," he answered her.

"You really didn't expect to see me again did you?" He thought a moment before he answered her.

"No, I would have still have been doing what I have been."

"You wouldn't have had anyone?"

"I'm not sure it would even last if I did. No woman would have been able to keep up with me." He assured her.

"I did because I choose to." He smiled at that leaning in kissing her.

Deck's phone started to ring. He grabbed the phone answering it. "Yeah?" Anna laid there listening to him talk. It sounded like he had another job lined up. When he hung up the phone he sat up a moment.

"What is it?" Anna asked him.

"Looks like we have a party to crash." He was nothing but a criminal and a killer seeking his next victim killing anyone that got in his way. Anna sat and thought for a moment. Deck went to the bathroom turning the shower on. Her thoughts were interrupted by him calling out to her.

"Coming love?" Anna got up from the bed to join him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is the next update. I started writing in the House M.D. Fandom. So let's see how well I can balance these two stories out.**

Chapter 37, Consequences

Dom knew he was at a stand still. Nor him or Hobbs knew where Shaw was. The only option they had was to wait. His crew stuck by him even Letty. He did think of Anna knowing she was with Shaw. Dom cared about everyone and anyone, but he had decided to let her go. "I'm beginning to realize that Anna was right," he said looking at Brian.

"She was always his. Maybe you just tried too hard to see passed it." Brian set his stuff down leaning against the car. "Mia knew you would get hurt."

"I wish things could go back the way they were with Letty and I," Dom sighed.

"Why can't they?" Brian wondered.

"I'm not ready for it. Knowing she was with Shaw for the past couple of years really took away every thing I felt about her. She knew what the risks were and she didn't come to me." Dom said disappointed.

"She would have gotten herself killed if Shaw figured out what she was doing. Then you would have hated yourself even more if he would have killed her after he figured out her memory back l," Brian argued.

"Brian is right," Mia said coming up to them.

Dom knew he couldn't argue with that. Just knowing the fact that she stayed with Shaw still bothered him. Letty came in to the warehouse. Seeing Dom talking to both Brian and Mia. Dom didn't acknowledge her walking another direction.

"I think deep down he cares for you." Mia said quietly.

"Maybe, but he doesn't let things go that easily. We know that.' Letty reminded her. Letty left them alone following Dom outside. He looked back seeing her coming his direction.

"What is it? All of a sudden you hate me?" Letty asked him.

"I don't hate you. I'm just not ready to just let you back in my life." His tone was calm towards her.

"Why because of protecting you?" She said raising her voice.

"No, because you didn't come back. Instead you stayed with him getting into more crap than what you needed to. Not once have I ever thought you would do what you did." Dom argued.

"I did what I had to do to keep Shaw off your back. I risked my life and I don't get a thank you or kiss my ass. Sometimes I think maybe it was a mistake coming back," she said angry walking back inside. He knew he had to do what he had to do to see passed everything, but for him it wouldn't be easy.

###########

Anna went with Shaw to collect money on a job he did. His assignment was easy. She stood off to the side waiting for Deck to get finished. The people around her started to make her nervous. She hated this place knowing this wasn't the safest of all places. The men would stare her down as she stood there waiting. "Aren't you a pretty little lady," a man walked up to her.

"Get lost," she said annoyed.

The man grabbed her from behind and she tried breaking free. His arms were around her with one of them keeping her mouth covered leading her outside. Before he made it to the door he felt a gun to his head stopping him. "Let her go or I will blow your fucking head off," Deck warned.

She got an arm lose elbowing him in the chest hard enough causing him to let go. Shaw grabbed him throwing him against the wall. He put his gun to his head holding him still. "You've been warned." He said hitting the guy with his gun hard enough knocking him out.

A couple more men tried going after him and he twisted one arm punching him. The other man came up lunging towards him. Shaw moved out of the way causing him to run into the glass shattering it. He took Anna's hand leading her out to his car. They both got in as he turned the engine on.

"And why did you drag me with you?" Anna said sarcastically.

"You agreed to come with me." Deck reminded her.

"That's because you asked me to. You owe me for this," Anna said trying to make a bet with him.

Deck chuckled a little at that. She sounded like many people he had dealt with in the past.

"I normally don't negotiate anything for anyone, but for you I'll make an exception." He said driving off.

"Sure you will." They headed to see Owen. Deck agreed to split half of the money with him. When they arrived, they got out of the car heading in the building. Owen looked up seeing them walking towards him. Deck put his share of the money in front of him.

"That job didn't think take long," Owen spoke.

"Hey Owen, you didn't tell me your brother doesn't repay anyone for helping him," Anna joked. They both snickered at that a little.

"That's because normally he ends up killing them," Owen replied.

"Selfish aren't you?" Anna looked at Deck.

"That's because I trust no one my love," he said kissing her briefly on the cheek.

"Well I guess that counts me out." Anna said getting on a computer checking her E-mail.

"Looks like Toretto will be leaving here soon. Someone informed me that they were about to give up." Owen said to his brother.

"So what's the plan?" Deck asked him.

"We will get him when he least expects it. He will be leaving her in a few days. I want to get back to L.A. the day after tomorrow." Owen replied.

"Owen you ready?" Nina said coming in his direction.

Anna looked over seeing her coming their way. She defiantly looked like the type of girl Owen would consider being with. The way he looked at her seemed to only be for one thing. "Let's go, we need to rest," Owen said flipping the lights off. She walked beside him as he took her hand in his. Deck knew his brother needed someone to relieve his tension. Nina was the one he picked.

Deck looked Anna's direction. She turned off the computer taking his hand in hers. They drove back to their room. It was late and they needed to rest. Anna changed and Deck stripped down to his boxers getting into bed. She got in with him. He pulled her close kissing her neck some. "It's really late and you plan a job on our wedding night," Anna said a little upset.

"The night isn't over yet. We have all day to sleep in." He leaned in kissing her deeply. His hands went up her thighs causing her to moan some. She pulled back to catch her breath. Deck still feared that he would get caught so he planned to enjoy every moment like it was his last.


	38. Chapter 38

**I know this is short, but I just got back from being out of town. I wanted to have something up to get the ball rolling. I apologize for the wait. A lot has been going on. Next chapter will be longer and I haven't forgotten about you guys. Thanks for being so patient. Enjoy and thanks for the follows and favs they are appreciated.**

Chapter 38, Consequences

Owen hated how his brother turned soft. The more he thought, the more he wanted to hate him. Deck wasn't the same man he use to be in his eyes. All he had left was his pride. Whatever happened between them Owen would take a chance even if it was to betray his brother. Deck knew part of it was because of Letty and the other was because he wanted some sort of revenge.

"What is it?" Nina asked Owen. He turned to look at her with a calm expression.

"I'm willing to take my brother down if it comes down to it," he said annoyed.

"What why?"

"Nothing gets in my way." He assured her. He took her hand in his leaning in kissing her cheek. "Then we can take the money and leave."

"We?" She wondered.

"That's my plan." Deck came out of the room looking in between the two.

"Excuse us," Deck looked at Nina. She got up leaving them alone in the room. They waited until she left. Deck sat back in his chair a little suspicious.

"You know shes useless," Owen looked at him.

"So you're just going to fuck her over?" Deck questioned him.

"Why not?"

"Just because you didn't get what you wanted with Letty," Deck spat back. Owen sipped his wine glass keeping his eyes on his brother.

"You really think Anna is worth any of this? If she doesn't watch it she will end up dead," Owen warned him.

"I'll make sure she isn't harmed. Nor you or anyone will hurt her," Deck warned him. Owen snickered at that as he sat there. Deck had a feeling something was up with his brother. Owen was always about getting what he wanted for himself.

"You're so damn whipped. Tell me is she really that controlling?" That was enough for Deck to get up and shove him against the wall.

"Get a fucking hold of yourself," Deck said pissed. Owen just chuckled a little at that. Deck let him go pissed at his brother. He left the room going to his room shutting the door. Anna looked up at him as he came in.

"Everything ok?" She wondered.

"I think Owen has nearly lost his mind. Either way I don't want you to go near him until I can figure out what's going on," Deck said sitting next to her.

"Why do I keep thinking everything he did was just for show?"

Deck rubbed his hand along her face. "I've got no problem killing him if he tries anything."

"He's your brother."

"He might be my brother, but there were times I was always a little unsure about him. I'll be damned if he hurts the only think that matters."

"What are his plans?" Deck sighed at that scooting closer.

"Kill anyone that gets in his way. Now he is after Toretto."

"What's the plan for us?" Deck thought a moment. As much as he didn't want to do this he knew this would be a good plan.

"Try to get a hold of that no good excuse for a cop Hobbs." Anna looked on her phone searching for Hobb's number.

"I can make the call," Anna looked at him. "Just tell me what's with the change of heart?"

"It's time for me to try to live my life. I've been doing this for too long." Anna nodded as Deck gestured her to contact Hobbs. She dialed the number and heard it ring. Deck would take a chance to protect Anna. Anna still couldn't figure out what changed Deck. Maybe it was because he was sick of running. Hobbs answered the phone.

"Hobbs it's me," Anna spoke.

"Anna, why in the hell haven't you contacted me?" Hobbs said worried.

"Things have been complicated. I have Deckard Shaw with me. Can you meet us in a couple of hours? We are here in LA now. Just don't try anything." Anna said calmly.

"Don't tell me that son of a bitch is giving up."

"Not exactly. Just meet us and come alone. Please." Hobbs sighed at that agreeing to meet up with them. All he could do was trust Anna's word and meet up with her and Shaw.

When she hung up. They quietly packed their stuff. Either way Deck would face the Consequences.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok here is an update. I appreciate you all still around after all the drama on my reviews which I deleted some of them. There is no need for it. If you don't like it don't read it no one was forcing you to read it. I learned to not give a crap when it comes to being attacked. Also I didn't whine. It's called people on the facebook page all vent on reviews and that was the end of it. Whatever... I let it go after that and apparently the troll pissed someone off and they spoke up. I don't mind constructive criticism it's the personal attacks and name calling. Anyways back to the story...**

Chapter 39, Consequences

Anna felt nervous about meeting Hobbs. He had been after both brothers for quite some time. Deck glanced over at her as he was driving noticing her not saying a word. His hand went over hers squeezing it a little. She had a feeling of what the consequences would be after their meeting with Hobbs. He pulled the car over for a second putting it in park.

"Everything will be alright," he assured her. Anna looked at him trying to hold back tears. She couldn't hide from him knowing he could see right through her.

"You might end up in prison and I will probably end up alone." He sighed at that leaning in kissing her cheek briefly. Deck knew it was possible that it would come to this. His expression towards her was calm. He felt nothing but sadness knowing he could be put away for a long time. She was the only good thing in his life and he hated that could be taken away from him.

"We should get going." Anna nodded as Deck pulled on to the road. Within ten minutes they arrived at a quiet parking lot. Both of them got out of the car and Hobbs was standing there with a serious look on his face and his arms crossed.

He eyed both of them as they approached him. "Deck is willing to help," Anna said being the first to speak.

"Help with what?" Hobbs questioned her. His tone sounded not too happy to see either of them.

"Apparently, my brother will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I'm willing to work with you to get him." Hobbs wasn't sure if he could believe him or not.

"If you don't trust him. Then trust me. Owen is planning on stealing more military weapons along with killing anyone who gets in his way."

"I'm working with Toretto. I'll consider it, but he messes up once I'll put his ass away he won't know what hit him." He glared at Deck.

Deck snickered at that folding his arms. He had both of them get into his hummer driving them to where Dom was. They stayed quiet the whole ride there. Hobbs still didn't like the idea, but he knew no one knew Owen any better than his own brother.

When they arrived, they got out and Hobbs walked in front of them. He opened the side door slowly walking in. They all looked up at him and then immediately noticed Deck coming in behind him. They got out their guns aiming them at Deck. "What is he doing here?' Dom asked angry at Hobbs.

"He is willing to help."

"You know what he is capable of and you bring him here? You know we can't trust him." Dom argued.

Hobbs approached him giving him a serious look. "I get it but he is capable knowing how to catch his brother. I'm watching him carefully and I warned him if anything gets out of hand I'll handle it. Put the guns down." Hobbs ordered. Everyone put their weapons away.

Dom knew he could trust Hobbs word more than Deck. He hesitated before giving him an answer. "If it was a bad idea I wouldn't have brought him. So for now you need to put your differences aside." Dom decided to take his word for it.

"If he messes up I have you to blame for this." He knew Dom wasn't happy but took his word for it. Anna came up from behind Deck standing next to him. He immediately noticed Anna giving her a blank stare. She knew she hurt Dom. None of them were aware that her and Shaw were married. Anna wondered if knowing that would even phase him.

"What is your brother's plans?" Dom asked Deck.

"He plans on trying to steal some nuclear weapons. It will take him a few days to work up a plan. He had promised someone that he would get them and they would pay him a large sum of money for them. They are now activated through a computer. I just have to figure out how to hack into it and deactivated it," Deck explained.

"Then we go after him." Hobbs spoke.

"We have three days." Dom spoke.

"I suggest we go one step ahead. We need one day to figure out where these weapons are linked to."

"I can handle that." Tej said coming up to them.

Deck looked at him briefly then back at Dom and Hobbs. Anna stood there quietly not saying a word.

"So can I," Anna volunteered.

"Looks like we got all the help we need." Dom spoke folding his arms. Everyone broke up getting to work. It did make everyone nervous knowing Deck was there working with them. They tried hard to take Hobb's word for it. Whatever reasoning it was for Shaw to be there. Dom would watch him closely.

Deck went elsewhere for a moment with Tej. Anna was at the computer. She heard someone coming up behind her. When she turned around Dom was behind her. "I was worried about you," he said giving her a hurt look.

"I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about." He noticed diamond on her ring finger and small diamonds on the band of the ring.

"When?" He asked her.

"About a month ago. Shaw said he would take care of me and if anything happened he would make sure I had enough money to survive." She turned to look at him.

"So you only married him for money?"

"No, it's not about the money. I love him." In a way he could relate to that knowing him and Letty had a history like her and Shaw did. Deck walked their direction seeing Dom talking to Anna. As he got closer Dom moved away while Deck got closer to her.

That didn't seem to phase Deck at all. He was already married to her and he knew she wouldn't just leave him. "What did he want?" Deck asked curious.

"Nothing, just noticed the ring and asked when." She answered him.

"Nosey isn't he?"

"Don't worry about it." Anna kissed him briefly. She glanced over at Dom catching him looking her direction. He seemed to still have a hurt look and Deck couldn't help but look at him briefly snickering.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for sticking around. I have been extremely busy with life. Also to the people who have been giving me crap for this before. You don't like it don't read it. I haven't had time to really go through and edit or anything. Thanks for staying around and also for the new favs and follows. I plan on writing more when I get the time. I haven't given up on you guys. Everything is appreciated.. For those who stuck around thanks for anyone new welcome.. More to come!**

Chapter 40, Consequences

It was starting to get late as everyone was working. Anna glanced down at her phone seeing it was almost midnight. Deck was out with Hobbs getting their stuff and bringing his car back there. Mia stood next to her as she watched her work at the computer. She looked at her showing concern. Anna briefly glanced up at her then put her attention back to the computer. Mia started hesitating a moment before she decided to speak. "Dom really cares about you."

Anna looked up at her a moment. "It doesn't matter I married Shaw."

"Are you sure you even married him for the right reasons?" Mia questioned her.

"I did it because he wanted to make sure I was taken care of just in case something happened. I've done things that I may regret, but Shaw doesn't want me to end up in jail." Letty looked their direction hearing their conversation. She shook her head at both of them. As far as her and Dom went, she wasn't sure if they would ever be together. Her feelings for Owen were there. There were so many things she had to sort out before thinking about her and Dom. Letty doubted that there would be a chance for them.

"Dom only thinks he feels something for me." Anna tried assuring Mia.

"No, I know my brother better than that. When Dom feels something he usually means it. He doesn't play with people's emotions and for some strange reason I think you feel something for him too." Mia kept her attention on Anna. Not wanting to argue the point, Anna sighed at that a little. Maybe Mia was right. She did feel something for Dom, but it wasn't anything like what she felt for Deck.

Two vehicles pulled up. One was Hobbs and the other was Shaw's car. Both of them parked getting out. Both men came through the door of the warehouse. Dom was standing at the table with Tej and Roman talking. Everyone gathered around while Hobbs stood there. "Anything yet?" Hobbs spoke.

"Still checking it's taking longer than we thought." Anna spoke. Deck walked over to Anna standing next to her.

"We got all day to do this tomorrow. I think we need to call it a night and rest," Hobbs announced.

"I'm hoping this won't take too long," Dom spoke.

Anna walked away from everyone as Shaw and Dom looked back at Anna seeing her walking towards Letty. "We both know Owen is going to continue his plan. I think the thought of feeling rejected by you has almost sped up the process." Anna whispered to her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Letty looked at her keeping her voice down.

"My point is. Owen was taking his time with this, but now feeling rejected by you angered him giving him a reason to go get the job done. You know he could have done this already. It was you that was holding him back." Anna was right Letty knew he could have already done his job and went home.

Despite what I feel for him. It could never happen." Letty reminded her.

"I know. It almost feels like that he doing this partially to take his anger out on you. Who knows I might be wrong," Anna sighed. Letty looked over at everyone else's direction catching Deck glancing their direction probably wondering what they were talking about.

"I heard Mia talking to you and what she said is true. Dom does have feelings for you." Letty said slowly.

"I'm with Deck. It doesn't matter." Everyone broke up around the table grabbing their stuff.

"We should get some rest," Letty changed the subject. Anna nodded as she walked towards Deck. He led her towards his car. Both of them got in his car. He noticed Anna being quiet the ride back to the hotel.

"Something on your mind my love?" Deck looked over at her.

"I'm just tired." He knew there was more but decided to let it go for now. They arrived at the hotel. Both of them got out of the car and Deck grabbed both of their suit cases. No one really took noticed of them as they walked in the building heading to their room. Deck had the key setting a suitcase down as they made it to the room. He swiped the card and opened the door. It was a nice suite looking over the night sky with a view. Anna followed him to the large bedroom. He set the suitcases down on the ground. He got close to her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Her hands laid on his shoulders as she looked into his eyes.

"I want this to all be over."

"At least you have the money." Deck said knowing that he probably won't be with her.

"I don't care about the money. I want to get away from here with you. If you can't be with me then it's not worth anything." Anna said disappointed. He sighed at that knowing it would come to this.

"You knew what risks you would be taking being with me."

"Then why did you want me to marry you? Just to guard your assets?" Anna argued.

"You should know me better than that." Deck said calmly.

Anna tried arguing and instead he leaned in kissing her deeply lifting her up. This moment lasted a while until he pulled back to look at her. "I don't just marry anyone. You're one of the few women I could trust and that I actually care about. You're the only woman I ever loved enough to even consider marrying." His hand rubbed along her face as he kept his eyes on her. His words were enough to keep her at ease. Anna knew what the risks were, but she still hated it.

"Please you can't leave," Anna begged. Deck found it a little unusual that she didn't want him to go. He figured there must have been a reason behind it. Anna let him go backing away. Deck could tell by her actions that something was wrong.

"What is it?" His toned sounded concerned.

"I'm pregnant," she said slowly. That almost caught him off guard a little. He leaned in kissing her lips a moment. A small smiled formed on his face.

"Well I guess I'm not going anywhere," he said holding her. Deck knew that he would have a family to protect. So now he would not let anyone get in the way of that. The one thing he wasn't going to do was leave Anna behind with his child. It was the only good thing in his life he had left.


	41. Chapter 41

**Here is the next update I apologize for the short update but I've been busy. Something is better than nothing and thanks for the favs and follows.**

Chapter 41, Consequences

Anna awoke finding Deck sitting at the computer. His shirt was off leaving him only in his long pants. She sat up seeing his back turned to her. Deck glanced her direction seeing her sitting up. He got up walking her direction sitting next to her. "Nice to see you awake," he kissed her cheek.

She leaned in kissing him before getting up. He allowed her to shower and get dressed. His phone had started to ring. "This is Shaw," he answered.

" It's Owen. I have been under attack," he said with a serious tone.

"That's what you get for being stubborn." That didn't seem to phase Deck much considering he knew how his brother was. "I don't have time for this," Deck said hanging up. Either way he was still mad at his brother. Anna came out of the shower with the towel around her looking for some clothes. Deck got up ready to get in the shower.

When they both finished up, they headed to the warehouse meeting up with everyone. Hobbs looked their direction seeing them walking towards their direction. Anna looked around the room noticing there was no sign of Dom. "Where's Dom?" Anna said looking around the room.

"We don't know. He was gone when we got up this morning," Brian answered her.

"Any reason on why he would leave?" Anna looked at them. Letty took a few steps towards Anna.

"We don't know. I knew he was upset about things but I didn't think it was enough for him to leave," Letty explained. There was a moment of silence until they heard gun shots. Everyone got down on the ground. Deck got out his gun shooting at them along with Hobbs and the others. The men who entered were wearing all black. Everyone was unaware of where they came from. Deck had Anna stay down as he kept shooting. She put her head up noticing a gun not too far from her. Anna slowly scooted towards it without being noticed.

Roman kicked the gun her way so she could grab it. Deck was shooting until she noticed a man slowly aiming his direction while he was shooting. She aimed the gun at him pulling the trigger shooting the man before he got his chance. Deck turned and looked her direction noticing what she had done with the gun in her hand and man on the ground.

Letty ran towards Anna leading her out. "Lets go," she pulled her along with her.

"What about the guys?" Anna spoke.

"They'll cover us." As they are it out the back they noticed Owen standing there holding a gun. Letty started pointing her gun at him assuming this was all his doing.

"It's not me." He said slowly.

"Bullshit" Letty said pissed.

"I can assure you that it's not. I've been out here shooting at some of the men." He motioned them to get in his car as he started it up. They took off leaving. Everyone else would catch up once they would escape.

"What about Deck?" Owen could tell she was worried about his brother and knew he was capable of taking care of himself.

Owen snickered at that a little "You need to give my brother a little more credit than that."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Letty questioned him.

Owen looked at Letty in the rear view mirror a moment. "I was under attack last night. All of my men and crew dead. Luckily I was able to escape and find you." Owen explained.

"The whole point was for us to come after you," Anna looked at him.

"That's not important right now. Someone attacked me and my crew I'm out for vengeance." He looked back at them. Owen's phone started to ring. Letty and Anna sat quietly not saying anything.

"I've got her" Owen said on the phone. He quickly hung it up. Anna got a text from Deck letting her know he will meet where Owen is hiding out at. To Letty none of this seemed to answer where Dom had gone. She was worried about him. Last night he had hardly said anything to her or anyone. They arrived to a nicer building standing alone which seemed like it was out of no where. Owen parked allowing both Letty and Anna to get out of the car. He unlocked the door guiding them in. The place was large and he had his lap top along with everything else he was able to take with him.

Within a few minutes Deck came in the door noticing them standing next to Owen. "You alright?" Anna asked him.

"Fine." He said giving her a small smile.

"So what do we do now?" Anna wondered.

"We wait for everyone else to get here." Owen looked at her.

Anna felt herself getting a little nauseous. The feeling would come to her off and on. Luckily she didn't get sick. "Is she alright?" Owen looked at his brother.

Deck looked her direction having her rest on the couch. "She hasn't been well." He said neglecting to tell his brother the real reason. Now wasn't the time to tell him. Neither of them wanted anyone to know at this point.


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is the next update. Sorry for the long wait I have been having issues with my new keyboard. Thanks for reading and as always it is appreciated.**

Chapter 42, Consequences

Deck stood around with Owen as he was waiting on the others. He looked back seeing Anna still asleep on the couch. Within a few minutes, everyone started coming in the door. Mia sat at the end of the couch where Anna was asleep. "Great, now we lose Dom and got more shit on our back," Roman protested coming in the door.

Hobbs came in after a while seeing Owen standing there. Deck explained what's had happened to Owen. As much as Hobbs didn't want to trust anything that Deck explained to him, at this point he had no choice. With all of the noise and talking woke Anna up. She had only been asleep for an hour. Mia looked over her direction seeing her sitting up. "You alright?" Anna heard Mia talking to her nodding her head.

"I'm fine," she yawned.

"Did Dom say anything to you before he left?" Hobbs questioned Letty.

"I saw him grab his keys and I tried asking him where he was going. He ignored me and left," Letty explained.

"Why would he just leave?" Anna spoke.

"You know why," Mia reminded her. Anna rolled her eyes at that not wanting to believe it as much as she knew Mia was right. Mia believed some of it was because Anna hurt him. She knew at this point both Dom and Letty's feelings for each other were gone. Letty knew Dom had moved on trying to convince Anna to stay away from Shaw. His feelings for Anna were strong and she had pushed him away. He could have loved her if she had given him the chance.

Deck looked towards Anna and Mia's direction hearing what was going on. He quite understand their conversation. There must have been some sort of bond Anna and Dom had before he had come around more. It didn't take him long to figure that out.

"What's going on?" Deck said coming up to Anna.

"Dom had a thing for me and I hurt him because of you," Anna looked at him.

"It was more than just a thing," Letty cut in.

"No matter how much he tried nothing happened between us," Anna assured him. Deck sighed at that taking her word for it. It all seemed to make sense now knowing she use to hang out with Dom a lot before her and Deck got close.

"I think this is least of our worries," Owen spoke up.

"Thank you," Anna said happy that Owen changed the subject.

"Exactly, lets stay focused and figure out who caused the attack and find Toretto," Hobbs spoke up.

"I'm sorry," Anna looked at Deck.

"I know why you did it." He said comforting her. Deck knew Anna loved him giving him no reason to worry or think otherwise. Owen's phone had rung. He answered it talking on a moment. He hung it up quickly. "Someone just told me they found Toretto located north from here. They each got a Walkie talkie so they could communicate.

They left headed out getting in their cars going after Dom. Anna rode with Deck in his car following everyone else. Owen let everyone know where Dom was located seeing someone had sent him the information. It took everyone less then twenty minutes to arrive with everyone speeding down the road. "I see him," They all heard Brian's voice through the walkie talkie.

"What the hell is he doing?" Anna talked into it.

"Looks like he's after a semi with a few other cars with him." Brian answered her.

Everyone moved their cars close to Dom's black Camaro. He noticed Brian next to him side swiping him out of his way speeding past him. Letty pulled up beside Dom and he bumping her car out of the way. He got close to the driver's side in the semi while keeping his car in drive moving to the passenger's side getting out. He jumped on to the drivers side of the truck while the car he drove ran into a ditch.

Dom held on to the car door pulling himself up while the truck was still moving full speed. The window was down allowing him to climb through knocking the driver out so he could get in. The truck swerved from side to side. The cars by the truck started shooting at everyone else. Deck had Anna get down as he got out his gun shooting at them.

Hobbs caught up trying to bump the truck off the road. It was starting to go to the right until a car drove through the back of the truck allowing the truck to crash into a tree. Dom shifted his car and turned it around facing everyone else. The other cars continued shooting at everyone while they were shooting back at them. Anna slowly sat up seeing Dom sitting there. Dom glanced her direction looking at her a moment before putting his car in drive taking off. Deck stopped shooting seeing the cars leaving with Dom. "Everyone alright?" Roman's voice came through the walkie talkie.

"We're good," Deck spoke into it along with everyone else acknowledging him.

"Do you know why he's doing this?" Anna asked Deck.

"I have a feeling he turned against us." Everyone got out of their cars a little shocked at what Dom did.

"Whoever attacked me and my men must have Toretto working for them. Those cars look familiar," Owen replied.

"We will find them," Brian said walking up to Owen.

Deck and Anna were first to arrive. They opened the door letting themselves in. "Mia thinks some of the reason of Dom leaving was because of me." He approached her taking her hand in his.

"Then he will just have to learn to get over it. You made your choice." Anna nodded agreeing. She leaned in kissing him briefly on the lips.

"I just want this all to be over." She felt his hand rub along her face.

"Me too," Deck said holding her. Anna wondered why all of a sudden Deck had a change of heart. Before he was going after Dom and now that didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Where will we go after this?" Anna wondered.

"I always come prepared. There is a place for us where I had the rest of our things moved to. We will go there so we can be alone." His tone sounded calm and assuring.

"You won't miss any of this?"

"I've been doing this for years. Its time for me to retire and keep my focus on you," He assured her. It was nice to know that this would be Deck's last job, so he could do what he wants to do which is focusing on his own family.


	43. Chapter 43

**Here is the next update. It is kinda running into fast 8 but since this is fiction i'm still telling my own story. Thanks for those who are here.**

Chapter 43, Consequences

Dom sat alone in a hotel. His thoughts were on his family and feeling some regret that he had betrayed them. He had a job to do and tried to stay focused on what he had to do. At this point he felt that he failed. He couldn't save Letty. The girl he thought would love him back didn't. His feelings for Letty were a distant memory. It didn't help that she had developed some sort of feelings for Owen. Everything was so messed up at the moment.

He wished his friend Vince was around. There were times that he leaned on him for guidance. Dom knew if he had only gotten to Anna sooner then he knew he could have gotten her away from Shaw. Anna had felt something for Dom and he was able to see that. The only one holding her back was Shaw. He thought that maybe she could have been is second chance at happiness.

After Letty had been gone, he had been lonely. The feeling of having someone with him was something he had missed.

There was a knock at the door. Dom got up opening the door answering it. A man was standing in the front as he opened it. "Yeah?" He said standing there.

"I got someone here who's looking for ya. It looks like she had been up all night. Whenever she spoke to led her to me," the guy explained. Anna walked around the corner as the guy let her in front of him. Dom folded his arms wondering what she was even doing here. He let her in shutting the door behind them as the guy left them.

"You shouldn't be here," he sighed going back to his chair.

"No one knows I'm here. I left while everyone was asleep," she explained.

"Why?"

"I want to know what you were thinking. You got everyone worried looking for you and just leave. For what?" Anna raised her voice.

"I have a job to do. I got sick and tired of just waiting. So I left," he snapped at her.

Anna slowly approached him placing an arm on his shoulder. He looked up at her seeing the caring expression on her face. "You didn't have to do it," she said slowly.

Dom sighed at that as his expression looked more calm. "It's not safe for you to be here," Dom said changing the subject.

Anna didn't want to admit it but at this point, but maybe she could convince him to leave. "If it wasn't for Shaw then maybe Dom. It wasn't like your typical proposal. It was him wanting to protect me if he were to go to prison." Anna explained.

"He loves you. I didn't want to believe it at first. After I have seen the way he looks at you and how he has treated you, then I knew he was capable of loving someone." He sat back in the chair keeping his eyes on her.

"What about Letty?"

"I've already told you. There's nothing between us anymore. It was you that I wanted Anna, but you didn't give me a chance" she got up from her chair standing up. Dom got up coming up to her stopping her from pacing having her look at him. She was so beautiful he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He looked into her eyes a moment until there was a knock at the door. He let her go answering it. A woman with long blonde hair came in noticing Anna in the room.

"Who is she?" She asked Dom.

"She's my responsibility," Dom answered her.

"Fine, she runs, you shoot her," the woman said to Dom. "Meet me this evening. We have work to do." The woman looked in between them before leaving.

"I thought she was going to shoot me anyway," Anna sighed at him.

"I guess I'm going to have to owe it to Shaw to protect you." Dom said nicely.

##################

Deck awoke noticing Anna was gone. Her phone was on the table. He looked around the room finding no trace of her. Quickly, he got dressed heading out of the hotel with his stuff making some calls. He advised his people to look for Anna and call him when they found her. Hobbs called wondering where Deck was. "Anna is gone," Shaw said answering the phone.

"Gone?" Hobbs said surprised.

"I'm out looking for her." He said driving around.

"I'll let everyone know," Hobbs said hanging up. Shaw wasn't sure why Anna had left. She didn't seem to give him any reasons. He knew either way he would find her. He trusted she knew what to do in certain situations. Him being the husband still made him worry about her.

Everything he seemed to gain had end up being taken away. He hoped it wasn't the case for Anna. She had given him the reason to fight. He pulled the car off to the side of the road putting it in park getting out his lap top hooking it up and turning it on. He had received information from someone about a woman. Her pictured loaded and he immediately recognized it. Cipher, is what it read. She had hurt his family. Shaw hoped she hadn't hurt Anna or he would be after her too.

If Anna got anywhere near her, he knew her life would be on the line along with his unborn child. At this point nothing else mattered as long as Anna was safe. He would take a chance and let Hobbs fend for himself.

#####################

Dom had to watch Anna closely. No matter what she said he knew he couldn't get himself out of this even if he wanted to. He would have to meet her tonight and Anna would have to be with him. He didn't quite understand why Anna went out to look for him. "Are you going to kill me if I run?" Anna asked him.

Dom turned around and thought a moment. "Maybe," he lied.

"Do you ever sometimes wonder if everyone is going against you?" Anna blinked a moment a little caught off guard that he asked her that.

"Is it because you feel like a failure because you couldn't save Letty?" Anna asked him.

"Yet you were the only one who didn't. You found me." Dom avoided the question. She couldn't believe he was saying this.

"What type of bullshit has she put in your head?" Still Dom didn't answer her and kept quiet. Anna had a feeling that Shaw was already out looking for her. "Fine, I'm leaving," she said getting up.

Dom grabbed her immediately lifting her away from the door. "Let me go," she said trying to break free from his grasp.

"You leave you'll die. You're better off to stay here," he said setting her back in the chair.

"I'll take my chances," Anna snapped. Dom was still in front of her looking down at her. He leaned down to her level putting both arms on each side of the chair handles she was sitting in.

"I won't let you," he said looking at her.

"Dom please." His hand rubbed along her face as he looked at her. His feelings started to set in as he looked at her. At this point not only has he cared about her but he realized that he was in love with her as well.


	44. Chapter 44

**I'm shocked that I got another chapter up. Enjoy guys more to come...**

Chapter 44, Consequences

It was night time and they had met with the woman Dom was working for. Anna stayed quiet while both of them were working. She knew the others were having trouble getting information from her computer. None of them knew that it was her at this point. Dom watched her every move knowing what Anna was capable of. She was Shaw's wife and with that he had to not only protect her, but watch her as well.

Cipher snaked her arm around Dom as she came close to him. "You really think they care don't you?" She said into his ear. Dom said nothing looking down feeling nothing but guilt. He felt like a failure and nothing else seemed to matter at this point. Cipher looked Anna's direction seeing her standing there watching them.

"I have been watching the way you have been looking at her. You have feelings for her I can tell." Dom looked back at Anna. He sighed knowing she was right.

"She's not mine." Cipher snickered at that a little as she turned to look at him.

"I can see it in your eyes how much you want her. You should be able to take what you want." She kept her eyes on Anna motioning her to come up to them. Anna had no choice than to do what she was told.

"You want her Dom take her," she whispered in his ear. Dom did want her, but not this way.

"Dom don't," Anna said nervously.

"You shut up," she said holding a gun to her head. Anna started to get scared fearing for her life. It was like she was being forced to do this. Dom leaned in like he was going to kiss her neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Instead he leaned in kissing Anna deeply while Cipher stood there watching a moment while eventually leaving them alone. Anna had no choice than to go with it. Dom pulled back a little out of breath looking into her eyes.

"You alright?" He asked trying to comfort her.

"You got to get out of here. This is crazy," Anna said scared. Dom ignored her and tried comforting her. She knew something didn't seem right. Did she really feed him so many lies that he was not going to listen to her? Shots were fired coming through the door. Dom had her get down as they kept shooting. He grabbed the closest gun near by and started shooting. Cipher must have heard and left because there was no sign of her anywhere.

Dom shot at the door until the door eventually had so many holes you could almost see right through it. The door was kicked open with the person shooting. Dom briefly looked Anna's direction before escaping. Anna stayed quiet as she could noticing the person dressed all in black along with a black face mask over him. They went past her possibly looking for Dom. Anna noticed a gun on the table. She quickly grabbed it before they would come back.

As the footsteps were headed her direction she pointed the gun ready to shoot. The man came back in the room seeing the gun pointed at him. "Don't move," Anna said in a firm tone keeping the gun pointed.

They stopped and looked at her a moment. When they removed their mask it was Deck. She dropped the gun running up to him. He kissed her briefly wondering how she found this place. "I want to know why you left?" He questioned her.

"I thought I could find something anything to help. Tej was having trouble getting into the system," Anna explained herself.

"As a partner I understand, but as a husband I was worried sick," Deck said concerned. Deck noticed the computer in the room. He went through it trying to get any information he could find. Anna stood behind him making sure no one was around. She opened the drawer by her finding Dom's necklace. She put it in her pocket holding on to it. Deck did what he had to do sending all the information over to Hobbs.

He got up from the chair taking Anna's hand leading them out. There was no sign of Dom or Cipher anywhere. They walked a mile to get to Deck's car parked off to the side. Both of them got into the car shutting the doors. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you," Deck said pulling her close.

"How did you find me?" Anna wondered.

"I have my ways," he said leaning in to kiss her. She moved on top of him facing him as he wrapped both arms around her. Anna leaned in kissing his lips and allowing her hand to wander feeling the large bulge between his legs. It has been a while since they had been able to get intimate. He noticed her black tight sweatpants she was wearing making it easy for his hands to have access. His car had a large back seat. He had her move back there pushing the driver's seat forward. She laid down as he got on top kissing her deeply. Wasting no time he undid his pants while kissing her. They fell to his ankles and he literally ripped off her bottoms leaving her with nothing from the waist down.

Anna was already wet allowing him to easily slide himself in. Being inside of her felt so good. He missed their intimate moments they had before. Steadily he thrusted in and out enjoying every second of pleasure he was getting out of it. Deck looked at her with loving eyes making sure she was getting as much as he was out of this. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she said holding on to him as they continued to enjoy their intimate moment. He sped up as his thrusts started to get more intense. Her moans were loud filling the car and knowing no one was around he let her be as loud as she wanted.

After a long period they both found their release. He got off her grabbing some napkins in the center council. Anna pulled her pants up getting into the passenger seat. He started up the car heading to their motel. They parked wasting no time going to their room. Anna needed to shower along with a change of clothes. Deck swiped the door key following Anna inside shutting the door behind him.

"Seriously the car?" Anna finally spoke. Deck chuckled at that a little removing his shirt and pants.

"The car was a bit crowded, but it didn't stop you did it," he said wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him briefly before removing her clothes. Not thinking much of it she was turning him on as she was stripping down to nothing. Deck knew he had some time before he needed to leave. She was bent over grabbing some stuff out of her bag. As she set her clothes out on the bed she felt his hardness up against her.

"I think we have time to make up for that love," he said into her ear. She felt his breath on her neck as his arms wrapped around her holding her against him. That alone made her weak in the knees. He was so good at what he did making her want him. So for now their focus was on each other.


	45. Chapter 45

**Next update.. Hope you like and more to come.**

Chapter 45, Consequences

It was about late afternoon. Anna awoke from napping next to Deck who was still asleep. He was facing her direction. She admire him as he slept. He was built and his muscles filled out nicely on him. He was so toned and looked perfect in her eyes. Slowly, Anna leaned in kissing his cheek. He sighed a moment opening his eyes seeing her staring at him. His arm wrapped around her firmly as he pulled her on top of him. "Ready for another round?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Thought you would want a break," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Trust me I could keep going," he said kissing on her neck. She giggled as he kept on kissing her. There was nothing more that he wanted than to just stay at the hotel in bed all day and do nothing but sex and be with her alone without interruptions.

"We should get going." Anna said kissing him before getting up. He grabbed her waist pulling her on him leaning in kissing her lips. Both of them got out of bed showered and got themselves together. Anna grabbed Dom's necklace out of the dirty pants and put it her pocket.

They headed back to where the rest of the crew was. They seemed to look relieved that Anna was ok. She reached in her pocket pulling out Dom's necklace. Letty saw Anna with it. She handed it to Letty. "Whatever happened between you and Dom in the past can be fixed. I know he is stubborn, but I think he can forgive you and move on," Anna said nicely.

"How?' Letty asked unsure.

"Do what he did for you. Fight for him." Letty looked at the necklace then back at Anna.

"What about you?"

"What about me? Dom is going to have to learn to get over me. I think he can love you again. I just think he isn't giving you a chance." Letty had a feeling Anna was right. He didn't give her the time of day to explain too much. He had been so angry with Letty that it seemed like what she said didn't matter.

"Do you feel something for him?" Letty asked curiously.

"Maybe a little but it's not like what you think. I've learned he is a good guy and cares about others. I just don't want him to forget that."

"If something happens to me. I'd want you to be the next person he leans on." Anna appreciated that.

"Hey don't push it." Anna snickered. Letty looked down noticing a small puddle of blood on the ground.

"Anna," Letty said having her look down.

"Of my god." Anna said in shock.

"Someone call an ambulance." Anna fell to the ground not believing what was happening. Deck running towards her holding on to her.

"I'll take her" Deck said lifting her up rushing her out of site. He quickly put her in the passenger's seat and quickly got in. He sped down the highway making it to the nearest hospital pulling up to the emergency room. Deck yelled for help as two men came in with a wheelchair quickly wheeling her in. So for now he had to wait.

Within an hour someone came and got him. "Is she alright?" He asked worried.

"We ran some tests and it looked like she had a chemical pregnancy. She wasn't that far along but they do happen," the nurse explained to him.

"The bleeding?"

"You tend to bleed a little more than a normal cycle, but she is ok." Deck was a little sad at the fact that she was no longer pregnant but maybe it wasn't the right time.

"What are the chances of this happening again?" He questioned her.

"It maybe not happen again. It doesn't have any effect on being able to have children. There is no reason why you can't try again." He nodded as the nurse guided her into the room. Anna seemed calm and he wrapped an arm around her. The nurse left them alone for a moment.

"There is no reason why we can't keep trying," Deck said comforting her.

"I know," Anna said holding him. They waited a while until they released her. Thankfully it was nothing serious and that she would be ok.

"I guess I wasn't as far as I thought I was," Anna looked up at him.

"The important thing is that your alright."

"I'll be alright. I guess now wasn't he time," she said sadly. He held her hand in his. They both were sad but could understand why now wouldn't be the right time.

Deck led her out to his car opening the passenger seat door. She got in as he shut the door. When he got in he started the car and they took off. As they were driving there was a black car that came close to them. Deck glanced in the rear view mirror seeing how close it was to them. He took the car and swerved it facing them then put it in park.

He grabbed his gun slowly getting out. The car just sat there and a few moments later a couple more drove up. Anna opened her door getting out.

"Get back in the car," Deck ordered her.

Someone got it of one of the cars pointing their gun at Deck. He pulled the trigger shooting them. Then one man must have snuck up behind him shooting Deck as Anna saw him fall to the ground. "No," she screamed. The guy grabbed her forcing her into the car while she was screaming trying to break free. They had quickly left and Deck was on the ground in pain.

He noticed his arm was bleeding. Another car pulled up next to him while he was tying to stand up. The door opened and a lady stepped out. "Well it has been a while. Nice to catch you in a bind." She said helping him up.

"How did you find me?" He asked her.

"I have my ways as well son. Now get in the car before someone sees you,"she ordered. He listened getting in as they drove away. His thoughts were on Anna, but he would explain later.

"May I ask what you were doing?" She questioned him.

"I'll explain later," he said holding his arm in pain.


	46. Chapter 46

**Here is the next update. Thanks for sticking with me... more to come...**

Chapter 46, Consequences

Dom stood next to Cipher waiting for her to plan her next attack. His family still crossed his mind as he tried to figure out how they betrayed him. He hated Cipher but would do what she told him to do. Dom stayed silent most of the time only answering simple questions.

The door opened while the men had Anna trying to get away from them. Dom looked her direction seeing her being shoved in the room. "You killed him didn't you?" Anna's tone sounded angry and upset. Cipher turned to look at her and just gave her a blank stare.

"It was for the best," she said slowly.

Anna fell to the ground in tears. Cipher left the room leading her men out. Dom waited until everyone had left then he approached her helping her stand. "What happened?" He asked her with a concerned tone.

"She had Deck killed," Anna couldn't hold back tears as he took her in a hug holding her. Dom started to see what damage she was causing to everyone. As much as he didn't agree with it, he didn't know how to get himself out of this mess. For once he felt hopeless.

Anna finally calmed down as he looked at her. "I told Letty to fight for you. I know some where you still have feelings," Anna said slowly.

"I don't. Remember? You should know me by now." His arms were still wrapped around her.

Anna seemed a little confused." I should but you choose to work for someone who possibly killed my husband. You only think you are over her," Anna argued.

"What else can I do to get you to believe me?" Dom said a little irritated.

"What the hell does it matter Dom? You're working for her now. You think everyone is against you because of her bull shit," Anna continued to get angry. Dom knew he had mad a mistake, but something kept telling him that it didn't matter. He sighed at that feeling a little hesitant on taking her word for it.

"You're the only one who came back."

"That is because I have my ways just like the Shaws do. I don't know maybe they are rubbing off on me." Her tone sounded nothing but sarcastic.

"Just give me a couple more days." Anna backed away annoyed at the whole situation.

"Whatever." Dom reached for her hand grabbing it. He knew he would have to come up with something quick. Anna didn't bother taking it away seeing she needed someone too.

"I don't know any other good time to say this, but I have feelings for you," Dom confessed.

"Dom don't I gave Letty your necklace," Anna said trying to shush him. He took her other hand in his not caring where they were. For some reason he felt that she had to know. "I don't want you to regret this."

"I have no reason to regret this at all," he assured her.

#################

Deck laid on the table being as his wound was being taken care of. He wasn't sure where he was noticing the room dark with only a lamp shinning on him. When they finally finished he sat up with is shirt open. "Where am I?" He questioned his mother.

"Safe," she answered him. Deckard got off the table grabbing his stuff putting it back on. She continued to observe him noticing something different about him. Her eyes were watching his every move as she pushed her gray hair out of her face. She was much older than him dressed in a long jacket.

"I have to go," he said trying to rush out.

"What's changed?"

Deckard stopped and looked at her. He had a worrisome look on his face. "They took Anna. I have to get her back," he answered her.

"Now you settle down?" she questioned him.

"Things have changed since we spoke. You now have a daughter in law," he said leaving her alone. She snickered at that a little as he left. Deckard got into a car driving off. His only concern was getting his wife back and getting revenge. Once this would all be over he and Anna would leave where they could be alone. It was something he wanted more than anything. Deckard wanted to try to live a normal life.

#######################

Anna quietly tagged along with Cipher and Dom. They were in a bar type setting. She looked around seeing everyone chatting and drinking with each other. The room was nothing but loud. Her thoughts were still on Deckard wondering if he was still alive. The bartender saw her standing there and she ordered a beer. She wasn't sure were Dom had gone.

"Drinking alone?" She turned around hearing a familiar voice. Owen stood behind her with his arms crossed dressed in all black. His expression was calm as he had his eyes on her.

"I thought you were with the others." Anna seemed a little surprised that he was there.

"I prefer to work alone. My brother is looking for you."

"I thought he was dead."

"We aren't that easy to kill," he reminded her.

Anna took a sip of her beer as Owen was looking on his phone. "Tell me about Cipher. Who is she?"

"Someone I thought I could trust. She is a Cyber-terroristic mastermind. Cipher has offered my brother a deal and he didn't take it. She hurt our family and we have been after her ever since," Owen explained.

"Then why did you almost turn against your brother?" Anna questioned him.

"I thought he was going to turn against me taking Toretto's side. I see now thats not the case. Toretto's team are less important to me now." Before they could speak gun shot were fired. Owen had her get down as he got out his gun starting to shoot.

"I thought you hated me," Anna said raising her voice in between the gun shots. Owen looked down at her a second.

"You're family now and have proven yourself." Anna heard him then turned her attention to who was shooting. Deckard came out holding a gun shooting at anyone who got in his way. Dom tried shooting at him as Deck ran and took cover still shooting at him from where he was. Dom's old team had shown up along with Letty.

"Dom," Letty yelled. He turned to look at her a moment staring at her. For the first time he took notice of her remembering their moments together. It was short lived while everyone kept shooting.

"Brian, she went that way," Roman yelled for him to go after Cipher. Brian ran after her while Dom got up still pointing a gun at everyone.

"What are you doing?" Letty raised her voice at Dom. instead he shot his gun as she ran to take cover. Police sirens were being heard outside. Dom ran getting away leaving everyone there. Some people were shot while others have gotten away. Owen helped Anna stand up seeing the room was clear. Brian came back losing Cipher.

"Let's go," Roman said leading everyone out. They were able to escape before the police arrived.

Deckard noticed Anna when Owen had her get out of his car. She walked towards him hugging him thankful that he was ok. "Thought you were dead," Anna said looking at him.

"You don't give me much credit darling," he said calmly.

"Why should I?" Deck snickered at her sarcasm kissing her briefly on the cheek. Owen put his hands in his coat pocket noticing something in there. As he reached in he excused himself away from everyone else. He got it out seeing a small disk. There was a note from Anna. "You'll want this." He read. It had been something he would want.

Anna was able to steal some things from Cipher giving the information to Owen. Deckard and Anna walked Owen's direction he looked over at her having nothing but a new respect for her. "I snuck it in your pocket without you noticing. I figured you can use that against Cipher." Anna said nicely,

"Sneaky aren't you?" Owen said impressed.

"I have my ways too."

"I always knew you were smart," Deckard said pleased with what she did.

"Pay up." Anna looked at Deckard.

"I'll think of something," he assured her. Deckard knew what he wanted. At this point he knew he always needed her to keep his sexual needs met. He had never wanted it as much as he did now. That was something that changed about him. When his mind wasn't focused on getting the job done. His focus was on Anna making her happy along with making sure she was taken care of.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ok sorry for the long wait. Sexual content in this chapter. I have been going through lot with my dad in the hospital and all. i figured this would be a calm chapter for once. More to come...**

Chapter 47, Consequences

Deck took Anna back to the hotel so they had time to relax for a while. They ordered food when they came into the room. Anna was on the phone with room service giving them their order. When she hung up, Anna plopped down on the couch lying down. Deckard looked her direction a moment then got on the phone. Within a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Anna sat up getting off the couch answering it. Their food had arrived. She set it on the table.

Anna sat at the table starting to get ready to eat. Deckard came back into the room seeing her sitting at the table. They started to eat and he noticed something was on her mind. "Were you tempted to kiss me back then?" She asked curiously.

He set his fork down putting his hand on her leg. "All the time. There were so many moments I wanted to lean in and kiss you. I just was afraid I couldn't stop myself."

They finished up their food setting it off to the side. "You weren't my first but you are the only one that knows what their doing," Anna said simply.

Deckard smiled at that a little as he listened. He wasn't thrilled about knowing she had other men in her past. Anna was the first woman he decided not to use a condom with even when they were dating. Maybe thats why he wanted it so much more. It just made things better knowing it was with someone he loved.

"So what's the plan after this is over? Your going to be bored aren't you?"

"No, trust me if it wasn't for all of this I would be spending every moment with you. We would be in our private home away from everyone."

Anna got out of her chair sitting on his lap.. His arms wrapped around her as she leaned in kissing him on the lips.

She moved to his neck kissing it a little then moved her hand down to his pants unbuttoning and unzipping them. Her hand reached down his pants grabbing his manhood starting to slowly stroking it. Deckard moaned closing his eyes enjoying what she was doing to him. His breathing increased to heavy.

She sped up as she kept going. "Fuck," he said about to lose control.

He was starting to sweat and he immediately removed his shirt getting hot. His hands moved to her butt squeezing it some as he enjoyed the pleasure she was giving him. "Darling please, I can't take it anymore," he said still breathing heavily. Deckard was getting ready to find his release until she stopped leaving him feeling a little distraught.

His hands moved to her pants unbuttoning and pulling them off. Their lips met at they kissed a moment. "I would please myself thinking of you. No one knew that but me," she whispered in his ear. Deck's hands were starting to pull the last of her bottoms down. Anna helped him revealing herself to him. She took two fingers putting them inside her pleasing herself. Deckard sat there watching her as she moaned and it was an immediate turn on.

Things started to get intense quickly as she moaned and he lightly wiped his hand feeling her wetness under her. Deck you feel so good," she said getting into it moaning. He was so rock hard that it was getting to him. He removed the last of his clothing getting it off quickly. He grabbed her pushing her against the wall as he helped her please herself. Anna felt her orgasm and his hand felt her wetness as she found her release. His manhood was aching so bad that he moved her hands and slid himself in thrusting.

"It's not good to play with me like that. You know I don't play by the rules," he whispered seductively to her. The way she felt as he kept thrusting felt so good. He knew he could do this forever if he could. Their lovemaking was more than just sex. Instead he felt complete. He started to notice her wetness dripping down his thy as he kept thrusting. Anna was stating to lose her balance knowing how turned on she was by this. He lifted her up with her legs wrapped around him carrying her to the bedroom still inside her.

He felt bad seeing they couldn't have a normal honeymoon so they could have enough time to have more moments like this. Deckard knew one way or another that he would make it up to her. He laid her on the bed leaving soft kisses along her neck. Anna looked him up and down admiring his muscular arms and body. Deck watched her every move as he slowly thrusted in her. Everything about her was beautiful to him.

Deckard knew it was worth not getting too into women in the past. He had his one night stands here and there. His life mostly revolved around his job. Most women didn't phase him. They would approach him and he would normally use them or they would use him. Now that he had someone he loved made it all worth it.

Anna tried to meet his thrusts from underneath wanting him to feel as much pleasure as she did. She could hear his soft moans as he was on top. This moment lasted a little longer until he started thrusting in her harder. They both found their release as their orgasms to hit and their moans to fill the room. Deckard remained on top of her kissing her before he got off. They both got out of bed cleaning themselves up. Anna went back in the bed after she was done then Deckard got in with her pulling her close.

"Why do I get the feeling that our marriage is all about sex?" Anna said feeling a little unsure.

"I can assure you it's not. If it was I wouldn't be here. I never wanted someone so much until I met you,' he said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I want a baby and what happened last time is we didn't even have time to grieve. It was more like it's ok better luck next time. It's just so frustrating." Anna sat up with the covers over her. Deckard could tell she was getting upset sitting up with her. She had sacrificed so much for him making it difficult for him to consider her needs.

"I'm sorry love. I should have considered your needs as well. We can keep trying," Deck assured her. He leaned in kissing her a moment then pulled back. Both of them laid back down.

"Why me Shaw?" Anna asked him

"Your the only good thing in my life and the only one that means anything to me. If anyone hurt you they wouldn't be standing. There was a time I was in love with someone but they never knew it. I've given up on many things. My whole life was about my job and seeking revenge. After so long you get tired of it. You made me realize all the things I have missed." Anna smiled at that kissing him. His arms wrapped around her pulling her on him as they were kissing.

Anna pulled back "When do we go back to work?" Anna asked him.

"Tomorrow evening. We have the rest of the evening and day to ourselves. I made sure of it." His hands went under her shirt that she had on his whole time. Anna removed it leaving her with her bra on. Deckard reached his hands around the back unhooking it tossing it on the floor. Anna repositioned herself laying on him. Trying to get comfortable Anna would move not realizing she kept rubbing his manhood with her leg. That alone are him hard again as she got comfortable. Him wanting it this much made up for the times he was so focused on his work back then.

He began to understand why his brother had so many women when they were younger. Deckard grabbed her pulling her close to him. She felt his hardness against her as he held her. Tonight was going to be a long night.

############

Owen had walked in seeing Letty working on a car. She glanced at him briefly as his eyes were on her. Letty seemed less than thrilled that he was there. He admired her independence and that she wouldn't take crap from anyone. "I dont want anything from you," Letty snapped at him.

That for some reason was a turn on to him. He had known her for so long that he slowly allowed himself to have feelings for her. Normally with him it was unlikely but she seemed to be the only one to understand him. "You lied to me and that i can forgive you for," he said calm.

"i was protecting Dom keeping you away from him," Letty reminded him.

"You do care for him?" He questioned her.

"Yes...I mean. I'm not wanting to get into this right now." Owen knew how hesitant her answer was.

"Come back to me Letty." Owen offered. Deep down he knew that he wanted her back with him.

"Working with you was like a living hell. Remember? You treated me like shit."

"Which will never happen again. I can assure you," Owen tried reasoning with her.

She put her tools down facing him making eye contact. "Tell me the truth. Why did you keep me as long as you did? You could have just let me go," Letty questioned him.

"When I learned what you were capable of I decided to keep you around." He answered her.

"I think there was more to it." There was more but Owen didn't want to tell her. It would complicate things more if he told her the truth. Part of him didn't care and wanted to admit that he loved her and wanted to take her away from everything. Things would be different if Letty came back to work with him. Owen would make it up by respecting her and treating her the way she deserved. Then maybe down the line he would tell her the truth.

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

"I don't know maybe because I shouldn't trust you." Owen took a step closer to her looking into her eyes. Still he was out for revenge and to get what he wanted.

"I took you in don't forget that" Owen walked away from her leaving her standing there alone. Either way he was going to try to convince her to come back. This time things would be different if she accepted.


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry for the long wait I have been busy. Also this whole story is being edited so I am going to be posting one revamped chapter at a time starting with chapter 1. More to come and thanks for the fav and follows.**

Chapter 48, Consequences

Deckard awoke late afternoon next to Anna still asleep. He stretched some turning around facing her as she slept. Their night had been filled with spending time alone together and plenty of love making. Neither of them got to sleep until about six in the morning. His thoughts reminisced on their evening. It was one of the best nights he had and there were very few of those. He never realized loving someone so much could make him feel differently about things.

The man Anna knew came out last night. The way he held her and looked into her eyes. Everything was so different. Last night was nothing but love and making her feel safe. Anna awoke rubbing her eyes as Deckard watched her. "What time is it?" She yawned.

"It's late afternoon we slept in." She nodded sitting up with the blankets around her. He sat up next to her kissing her cheek. His phone started to ring and Deckard grabbed it answering it off table next to him. Anna waited patiently until he got off.

"We need to get ready. Owen will be here soon," Deck said getting up. They both showered getting themselves dressed. Anna was still in the bathroom while Deckard heard a knock at the door. He opened it and Owen walked right in shutting the door behind him.

"I thought you planned on sticking around with Toretto's crew." Owen sighed a that annoyed with that.

"They are wasting time. I am sick of waiting. We should make a move tonight." Owen's tone sounded impatient.

"What about them?" Deckard questioned Owen.

"Forget about them. We can do this ourselves." Anna came into the room ready to go. Her hair was pulled up on the sides with the rest of her hair down dressed in jeans and a nice shirt. Owen looked up at her as she came their direction.

"Looking lovely as always," Owen said nicely. Knowing she was part of the family. Owen had a new respect for her. It took him time to really like her. As he allowed himself to get to know her, he learned that she was the type that they would get involved with. Anna been nothing but true to her word and loyal. It was enough for him to trust her and love her like family.

Deck's phone started ringing again. He got up leaving them both there to talk. "Letty isn't coming back is she?" Anna asked Owen.

"I'm afraid not. I realize now that she does belong to him." Anna nodded listening to him.

"You still have feelings for her?"

"Feelings that were a waste of time. It's not easy for a woman to make me notice them. They would have to earn it," Owen explained.

"You're brother wasn't so difficult," Anna shrugged.

"He is the same way but more easy going." Owen shifted sitting up on the chair facing Anna.

"I guess that counts me out," Anna joked. Owen snickered at that smiling to himself. Deckard came out to the front seeing both his brother and Anna talking.

"I think we should stick with them." Owen stood up looking at his brother in disagreement.

"I don't have time to piss around," Owen argued.

"Elena is dead. There must be a reason why Toretto is with Cipher," Deck said taking a few steps closer.

"Either way I'm going with you," Anna said walking up to both of them.

Owen appreciated her wanting to help, but wasn't sure if she was capable. Deckard remembered she had been shot once and didn't want to risk her getting hurt.

"I want you safe," Deck said concerned.

"I'll be fine. I know how to use a gun. Just have my back," Anna assured him. Deckard didn't like the idea of her being with them, but decided to go with it. He would make sure she would not get hurt and watch her closely.

Owen looked over at his brother briefly as he noticed how affectionate he was towards Anna. His arms were around her as he leaned in to give her a kiss. Owen allowed himself to get to know Anna. She ended up being more than some stupid girl that his brother would use for sex then move on.

He started realizing his feelings for Letty was a waste. Her and Dom belonged together even though both of them did not see it at this point. Owen felt that he was in love with the the idea of her being there. There was never any chemistry between them even though he tried she always doubted him.

Anna sat on the chair across from him as Deckard took another phone call. Owen watched her as she plopped on the chair. "So what about Letty? You still infatuated with her?" Anna wondered.

Owen smiled at that a little. "No, I realize that it wasn't worth it," he answered her.

"I could have told you that. Love isn't about just being happy they are there. It's about doing everything for that person and doing things you thought you wouldn't have done before. It's the way you were thinking only because she was there. There wasn't much chemistry anyway."

"I think it was more out of fear. There is a side of me that can love I can be very loving and caring." Anna nodded listening.

"Well you being an asshole doesn't help." Owen laughed at that a little as he shifted to face her on the chair.

"I can offer so much more. Like my brother, I trust very few. I envy his happiness. Last one I had was Riley and she was someone I came across that. Had a problem with authority so I took her in. Got what I wanted and she was killed."

"I guess that means you didn't care for her as much." Anna questioned him.

"I guess not. If I gave a damn I would have saved her." Owen explained.

"Remind me never to date you," Anna said sarcastically.

"You are much more than what I thought my dear. So I consider you being worth saving. Consider that a compliment." She snickered at that as Owen's eyes were on hers.

"Thanks I guess." Owen remembered how much he admired her for being able to get him information that he needed. Then the time that she got rid of Letty so she thought for his own sake. At the time he was angry, but now he knew she did it for a reason. No woman has ever put any effort on going out of their way for him. He turned his attention to Anna seeing her on her phone playing with it. His view on her was different now. She was family and he felt something he has never felt. So he would do what he could to protect her for the sake of his brother. Owen couldn't figure out why he cared enough to do that. It was the first time that he took notice of her and thinking of her more than just family.


	49. Chapter 49

**Here is the next chapter. We are getting there. I don't like to rush into things so quickly... more to come...**

Chapter 49, Consequences

Deckard had Anna pack while Hobbs told him they were heading to New York. He got out his tracker so he could use it to track Dom. Owen had left and would meet them there. It didn't take Anna long to pack so they could leave. It would take a few days to get there from LA. They paid the hotel loading their stuff in the back of his car. Both of them got in and Deckard turned on the giant screen in his car. It was hooked up to his lap top as he turned the Gps on. "Nice," Anna said impressed with what he did with the car.

"Cars or computers are easy to hack into," he said turning the car on.

Anna put on her head phones blasting the music on her iPod. Deckard heard it playing through her head phones. The ride was quiet and he would glance her direction either seeing her reading or on her phone. She noticed the car stopped noticing Deck getting out of the car. As Anna set her headphones aside turning them off, she noticed he went in the gas station for a moment. A few minutes later, he came back out putting the gas pump into the car.

Anna got out standing next to him. No one was around as they stood there. Her eyes met his. He turned to look at her. His expression was calm. "Are you hungry?' He asked her.

"A little." He got in his wallet handing her some money. She kissed him briefly on the cheek taking it. Anna made sure she was quick not keeping him waiting too long. She grabbed chips and any good junk food. When she made it to the drinks she got him a cup of coffee and got her self a soda. Anna paid quickly heading out to the car.

Deck noticed her small grocery bag of food to eat on their trip. She handed him his coffee and he took a sip. During their trip he had to make a stop. He parked the car having her stay close by him. Anna felt a little nervous walking into a bar that looked run down. There were tons of bikers in the bar eyeing them as they walked in. She moved closer to him as they continued to walk. Deckard look at them watching them carefully.

He had seen someone motioning him to come to the back. Deckard was there to collect his money on a job that he did. They handed him the envelope and he gave it to Anna to put in her back pocket. She took it from him. "Everything will be alright," Deck assured her. He noticed how she stayed close seeing how she was nervous with her surroundings. Her hand held on tight to his not wanting to let go. Anna carried a gun in her pocket that he had given her for protection.

They exited the back room quietly. The men whistled at Anna walking by Deck's side. Then one of them was crazy enough to reach out and grab her butt. "What the hell?" She stopped turning to look at them. Shaw turned around noticing what had happened.

Anna hated that he took her into another one of these kinds of places. She had her hand on her side near her gun ready to pull it out if she needed to. "You got a nice firm ass," one of them said.

Deckard walking towards the guy shoving him against the wall. "Why don't you be a gentleman and apologize to the lady?" He said nearly choking him.

The guy was coughing and Deck let him breath some so he could speak. "Fuck off," he said to him.

"Wrong answer," Deckard punched the guy across the face and a few other men started cornering him. He took them down one by one as they kept coming at him. Anna watched him he through a guy into the glass of the bar. She liked having someone who was very good at defending themselves. To him taking them down was easy. Some had tried coming up behind him and Deckard immediately was able to easily take them as well. Anna was impressed with his fighting skills. When he got the last guy down, he took her hand leading them out.

They both got into the car driving away. "How did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Years of experience." He looked over at her briefly as he drove. She felt his hand on her leg while he squeezed it some. Her hand went in her back pocket getting out the money setting it on the console between them.

"Does this mean I owe you for saving me?" She asked him. He chuckled at that.

"You repay me enough in bed." She hit him in the arm a little for that knowing he was still a guy with needs. Deck snickered at that.

"Apparently not enough. You are like a horney little school boy," Anna said giving him trouble.

"I can't help it. You made me this way."

"Now you're blaming me?" She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled at that as his hand went over hers.

They were on the road a little longer until they had to stop and get a place for the night. Deck took the envelope of money with him using it to pay for the hotel. Anna must have counted at least over twenty thousand in the envelope. Both of them grabbed their stuff carrying it inside. Deckard paid and got a room. They went up an elevator to the third floor. Anna walked in front of him looking for their room. He gave her the card and she swiped it walking in. She put her stuff down plopping on the bed lying down in it.

Anna got out her laptop turning it on. Deckard took his shoes off coming around sitting next to her on the bed. He snaked an arm around her pulling her towards him seeing what she as doing on the laptop. Most of it was for Owen. The things he had her do was impressive. It was so easy for her to break into things and get him what he wanted. "Your literally a genius," he said kissing her cheek,

"I guess. Why does it turn you on?" she asked kissing him back. He laughed at that giving her a long passionate kiss. Every time he kissed her, she would immediately feel weak in the knees.

"Everything about you turns me on love," he said holding her. Tonight they would enjoy their time together alone. Tomorrow they would be back on he road heading to New York.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey everyone I am so sorry. I have been really busy and have not been able to update as often as I like. So here is an update...finally. Thanks for the nice reviews for the others that don't like it oh well. I'm not forcing you to read it. So move on...**

Chapter 50, Consequences

Their trip went smoothly to New York. Deckard made sure they got a place to stay. For now they laid low until he got a call letting them know what to do. Anna was quiet reading on the computer. He noticed their must have been something on her mind. It wasn't easy for her to hide her feelings from him. She turned to look at him with her arms folded making direct eye contact.

"Tell me what you did wasn't true," she said looking at him. At first he wasn't sure what she meant until he thought about it a moment.

He sighed at that having to explain. It was some old messages that appeared on the computer about Anna. "The plan was to lure you in and use you as a target for Toretto. It was a plan that was set but never happened once I realized who you were."

She felt distraught about all of this. "You were going to kill me?"

"Yes, but I didn't. You know if I wanted you dead you would already have been," he explained. Deckard came up to her with loving eyes. She stood up to him and he leaned in kissing her cheek. His hands wrapped around her waist as he looked at her.

"Don't give me any more reasons not to trust you." His hand rubbed along her face a moment.

"You're my wife. Why would I?" Their moment was interrupted by the phone ringing. He let her go to answer it. As soon as he hung up they left the hotel. The team had found Toretto and Shaw had left with Anna. Deckard wasn't taking any chances having Anna hurt. He dropped her off near by and left her somewhere safe.

###################

A couple hours had passed. Everyone got the word where Dom was. When they were finally able to locate him they circulated their cars around him as he sat there. They shot harpoons at Dom's car in hopes to stop him. Instead Dom flipped their cars and was able to escape on foot carrying a briefcase. Deckard managed to get out of his car and chase after Dom. Anna was walking seeing Deckard running after Dom going the opposite direction.

She turned around trying to run after them. Before she could reach to them there was a gun shot. All the policemen were surrounded by someone who had just been shot. There was no way she could get through. A black car stops in front of her and the window rolled down. "Get in," she heard Owen's voice.

Without questioning she did what she was told getting into the car. They quickly drove away and Owen was in the back seat. "How did you find me?"

"My brother called me and told me to get you a while ago. He knew since I was laying low that you would be safe with me." He explained.

"Where is he?"

Not wanting Anna to worry he had to think of something. "With our mother," he said slowly. Owen knew the truth, but decided to keep it to himself. They drove back to his place. He stayed further away from the city. It didn't take him long to arrive at their destination. Anna got out seeing a large house. Owen's phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Did you tell her?" He heard his mother's voice.

"No."

"Good. I will send him over later," she said hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Anna wondered. Owen looked her direction giving her an assuring look.

"Everything will be alright. He will be here later." Still she couldn't help but worry about him. Anna went into a spare room lying on a bed. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

Owen was sitting at the couch watching the television sipping his mixed drink. A few hours have passed and he waited for his brother to arrive. The door opened seeing Deckard walking in. "Nice to know you made it through," Owen said calmly.

"Mother says I have to drag you along with me this time. Where is she?" Owen looked at the door that is shut.

"Resting." He sat across from Owen.

"As long as she pays for hurting us," Owen spoke. The bedroom door opened and Anna walked out going to the fridge. Deckard got up from the couch walking towards her. His arm went around her waist as he came up behind her kissing her cheek. She grabbed a soda opening and drinking it. She followed him into the bedroom as he removed his shirt that was dirty.

"Looks like a bad scratch." Anna said noticing it on his arm.

"I've had worse." His eyes watched her every movement. The more he watched her the more he felt his need growing.

"Just try not to get yourself killed." He snickered at that having her look at him. Deckard looked forward to moving on more sooner than later.

##################

Dom sat alone thinking about everything that had happened. It was bad enough seeing the mother of his child being killed. Luckily his son was still kept alive. He felt trapped not being able to easily get out of the situation he was in. The only thing in his mind was if only he could have gotten to Letty or if only Anna never met Shaw things would be different.

Him and Letty still weren't ok and he had a feeling he would be raising the baby alone. No one knew but him about the child. He remembered Elena telling him that he was to name him. The only name he had was his middle name Marcus. The rest was up to him. He picked up his phone starting to text Anna. " _I feel alone and trapped. I'm not sure after what I had done anyone would forgive me. I just wish things could be different."_

Instead of hitting send he deleted the text. He was hesitant about sending her the message. Everything made him very unsure of himself. Now that Elena was dead his son's life was on the line.


	51. Chapter 51

**I apologize for the short chapter. I got a lot going on in my life. Also I started a ninja turtle fic. It's Raph/OC called Unlikely Guardian check it out if your a turtle fan. Thanks for the follows and favs... I didn't forget about this story..**

Chapter 51, Consequences

Owen prepared them to travel to Russia. Dom had left this morning due to hacking into the airport records. Anna was packing up for them to leave later this evening. For now, they all laid low. Deckard kept in touch with Hobbs about the whereabouts of Dom.

Anna's thoughts were on Dom thinking of the past when she saw him. She wondered what it would have been like if she did give him a chance. Then she figured it would only come back to this. He would leave and she would be hurt because he agreed to work with Cipher.

When she finished packing, Deckard came into the room. "I realize I'm glad I didn't end up with Dom. He would have hurt me by leaving with Cipher," Anna looked at him.

"Did you want him?"

"Yes and no. "You would have killed me anyway." He walked up to her placing a hand along her cheek.

"No, I couldn't hurt you like that." She leaned in kissing him a moment. He pulled away keeping his eyes on her. From the time they first ran into each other up til now, Anna noticed that he had changed. She never really knew the reasoning of it.

"I hate planes," Anna whined a little.

"I wont make you sit by the window."

"I may have a panic attack." Deckard chuckled at that a little wrapping his arms around her.

"What if we crash?"

"That won't happen. We have parachutes just in case." The thought of being in a plane made her feel nauseous. "I'll be right there." He said comforting her.

Owen came into the room seeing Deck hugging Anna. "The arrangements have been made," he spoke. Anna pulled away seeing Owen looking their direction.

"When do we leave?" Deck wondered.

"We can leave right now." They picked up their stuff heading out of the room. Deckard loaded their stuff in the car. Owen followed behind as they headed to the airport. Anna dreaded flying no matter what Deckard did to comfort her. It didn't take him long to arrive to the airport. Their men loaded their luggage. Deckard guided Anna to the plane and Owen walked behind them.

It was a private jet suite. Anna sat down on the couch with Deckard sitting beside her. When everything was loaded, the plane started up. It got going and they were up in the air.

Deckard noticed Anna sat a parachute next to her on the ground. "Everything will be alright," he said trying to calm her down.

Owen noticed how nervous she was. "I can assure you that everything will be alright." Anna got up heading to the room with a bed to lay down. Deckard got up going in with her shutting the door behind him.

"Darling, what can I do to keep you calm?" He asked her.

"Nothing." He laid next to her wrapping an arm around her.

"I think there is plenty I can do," he said in her ear. His words sent chills down her body. He removed his shirt leaving him topless. She loved looking at him that way. His hands went under her shirt removing it over her head.

################

Brian was sitting down talking with the others. He wasn't sure what Dom's reasoning for leaving was. He sipped his beer working on the computer. Letty walked up to him seeing him sitting at the desk. "We'll find him," she spoke.

Brian looked up at her noticing her next to him. "I hope."

"I'm not sure if Dom will even forgive me for what I've done. I feel like I failed." She said disappointed in herself.

"You didn't fail. You were protecting him." Dom made her feel like she did the wrong thing instead of appreciating that she protected him. After everything that had happened, she wasn't sure if they would ever be together again. Her only choice was to move on and let things happen as they went.

"I have no choice but to move on." Brian looked at her a moment feeling sorry for her. Dom wasn't easy to forgive when it came to things like this.

"Dom told me you had a thing for Shaw. You guys didn't do anything did you?" He questioned her.

"No, just kissed. That alone seemed to bug Dom the most. Maybe he felt like I deserved to stay with Owen."

"No, I doubt it. I think it was just the fact that you stayed with him." Brian stood up placing a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright."

Letty nodded her head watching Brian walk elsewhere. She took the cross out of her pocket looking at it a moment.

"We will bring him back," she heard Hobbs behind her. Letty looked back at Hobbs. "I hope you're right."

#############

Anna was lying next to Deckard with the sheets on top of them. His eyes were on hers as he held her. "I want a baby," she said looking at him.

"We can keep trying."

"We have and nothing. I was told once that they weren't sure if I could have kids. I don't produce enough eggs. It's a problem I was born with." She sighed.

He held her feeling bad for her. Deckard would love to settle down and give her a child. It was something that never came to mind until he met her. "Is it something that can be fixed?"

"No, if they try it could mess things up. It's not fixable." He didn't seem to mind either way as long as he had her with him.

"We have each other that is all that matters." Deckard leaned in kissing her. Anna knew he was right but it still bothered her.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello all again I know I am slow. Have a great Thanksgiving. Here is the next chapter. Life is keeping me busy..I appreciate you all for sticking around as long as you have...**

Chapter 52, Consequences

For now, they waited for the call from Hobbs. He wouldn't be there until tomorrow since he took a later flight. Anna was on her laptop while Owen was drinking his vodka on ice watching he television. She felt arms around her neck as they pulled her close. Deck looked down at her kissing the top of her head. His whole perspective seemed to change. He seemed more calm and gentle towards her.

Things were so different compared to when they met. "So tell me what changed?" She asked him.

He moved around the couch sitting next to her. "I guess I realized that vengeance isn't always important. All that mattered to you before doesn't seem to matter. All I care about is keeping you safe." He held her in his arms. Cora shut her laptop embracing him.

Owen's thoughts were on Letty. He would love to feel what his brother felt with Anna. Her arms around him kissing her neck and loving her with everything he had was something he wanted. It was only something he could only imagine himself doing. Owen could hear Anna giggling a little as Deckard kept kissing on her. He never imagined his brother being married to the young girl he once knew back in his military days.

"I need to grab a few things at the store." Anna said getting off Deckard.

"Call me if you need me." She gave him one last kiss before grabbing her stuff and leaving. Anna headed out to the car getting in. She pulled out driving a few blocks away. There was a store not too far. As she got out, she went into the store grabbing milk and a few other small items. Anna paid the cashier and walked outside. She threw the bags on the passenger side and heard a car pull up. It stopped behind her car blocking her in.

The engine turned off and they got out of the car. "Dom." She said recognizing him.

He walked over to her dressed in jeans and a black shirt. "Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine."

"What are you doing here? Shaw and Hobbs are going to be looking for you."

"I know. This will probably be the last time we will see each other like this. Just promise me you won't tell anyone you saw me." He said slowly.

"Dom."

"Please. I wanted to see you." His tone was serious. He had her get in and ride with him somewhere quiet. When he arrived it was in the middle of no where. He parked and turned the car off.

"You know it's funny how I still think what it would be like if I was with you. I think of the moments when I can actually be happy. I've looked at every aspect of it. As much as I want it to happen. I know it can't." He spoke.

"You can still have that with Letty." She reminded him.

"I don't know. We are so different now. Look I know this may sound strange but Shaw and I have been taking. He knows my feelings for you. If something happens to him he wants me to take care of you."

"Wait a second. He hated you wanted you dead and now you're my care giver if he dies? Please tell me what the hell he was thinking?" Anna asked confused.

"Things change and trust me I had no interest in talking to him. I guess he knew in a way that I would be there for you."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need to be babysat." He could tell she was annoyed with this. "Did you forget that you were stuck with Cipher or did you finally realize you fucked up and can't out of it?" She got out of the car standing outside. Dom slowly got out walking over to her.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Dom said worried.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself. I just want to know why in the hell you guys act like I can't do anything." She snapped.

"Because he loves you just like I do. If something happened to you. He could never forgive himself."

"You have Letty." Dom started getting annoyed at the fact that she tried using Letty as a shield.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I had feelings for you and I was willing to do anything to protect you from Shaw and now this? Letty is a friend and I care about her like family but it's not the same. I've told you that before. I'm only in this mess because Cipher threatened to kill my son not giving me a choice. Quit being so damn naive about everything and accept that someone else cares." He raised his voice.

Anna thought a moment before speaking. Maybe Dom was right. She did keep trying to push Letty on him instead of accepting the fact that he had feelings for her. "So you have feelings for me. How would that have worked if you would have just left like you did now? You would have hurt me by just all of a sudden taking off and leaving."

"I would have figured something out." His hand rubbed long her face as he looked at her.

"I married Shaw because I loved him. It took him so long to get to the point to show more of a loving side of him. I guess I can admit that I have feelings for you. Marrying him was more of making sure I was taken care of at first. Then it slowly turned into something more than just that." Anna wrapped her arms around Dom pulling him in a hug. His arms went around her holding on to her. He closed his eyes taking in every moment he had left with her. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled back pulling it out of his pocket. "I got to get going."

"I know." She felt his hand in hers as she slowly backed away. He let go having her get in his car. They drove back to her car. She started to get out and he grabbed her arm. She leaned down looking at him a moment. Dom knew he wanted to just run away from all of this and take her with him. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he would be back. Instead he grabbed her hand kissing it. She backed out shutting the door watching him drive away.

Anna got into her car driving back to the hotel. She parked it getting out grabbing the bags out of the passenger seat. When she made her way up, she swiped the card and the door unlocked. She put the groceries away. Deckard was sitting down at the laptop. He knew why she took so long. So he had no reason to be suspicious.

She walked past him going into their room lying on the bed. Deck looked over at her a moment before going back to his computer. He got up turning it off going into the bedroom. His arms went around her as he tried to comfort her.

"I hope you will still be here when this is all over." She turned to look at him as he leaned in kissing her lips. Anna noticed he was wearing a grey tank top and pants. Owen must have left seeing him dressed down like this. The way she kissed him made him want her. She got up changing into pair of short shorts and a tank top. As she came out of the room, Deckard grabbed her setting her on his lap. He looked her up and down seeing what she had on was a little exposing.

She unbuttoned his pants and he allowed them to fall to the ground. "That is the last thing you should be worrying about love. I'd walk through hell for you if that was the only way to keep you safe. You keep me sane. I never knew loving someone so much could make you do things you would have never thought of."

"I'm not perfect." Anna was so close to him she could almost kiss him.

"You are to me. You made sacrifices to be with me. You didn't give a damn who I was and you loved me back." Still Anna worried about losing Deckard. Losing him would be like losing a part of her. He knew he couldn't keep her from worrying. All he had left to give was to love her.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey all I apologize but I am in the process of getting a house. Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. There is much more to come. I am not going to just end it after they encounter Cipher. I got more plans. I didn't lie when I said long term fic. I'm still around..**

Chapter 53, Consequences

Deck noticed Anna seemed quiet lately. They were still waiting on everyone else to arrive before going forward with finding Dom and going after Cipher. Anna felt a little distraught about the agreement Deckard had made with Dom. She didn't understand why he would even consider it after wanting to go after him for so long. None of it seemed to make sense.

"Something troubling you?" Deck decided to speak.

Anna thought a moment before speaking. "I just want to know why you asked Dom to watch over me if something happened to you. I can take care of myself." Her tone was not angry but not pleased with him.

"I know he can protect you. There are people out there who hate me. Now that it's known that you are involved with me they will come after you." He explained.

"I can change my identity."

"No, nothing you would do would help. Despite my feelings for Toretto he was my only choice." Anna stood up annoyed with him walking towards the fire place. He watched her every move admiring every inche of her. Anna knew what the consequences would be if she was to be with him.

"Sometimes I wish things weren't so difficult. Being with you is like setting an alarm off for everyone else to come after me." Deckard got up from the couch walking towards her. He did feel bad for her knowing the circumstances.

"Do you regret marrying me?" He wondered.

"As much as I want to, I can't. Maybe if I didn't love you so much." She turned to look at him. His arms wrapped around her pulling her close as he kissed the top of her head.

Deckard looked up seeing Owen standing a few feet away from them looking their direction. "I just heard from Hobbs. We meet at noon tomorrow." He spoke.

"When this is over, where do you plan on going?" Anna asked Owen.

"Home. I have my own place my brother can always contact me if needed." Anna nodded at him. Owen took a few steps forward towards them.

"You will be good use to us. You can hack into the system to where we can locate Cipher. Once we locate them, we go after them." Owen explained.

"I trust that you can do this love," Deckard looked at Anna. Owen looked at his brother then back at Anna in agreement. Deck's grip tightened as his arm was around her waist. He pressed up against her allowing her to feel his hardness. Owen left them alone while Deckard was close to her.

She closed her eyes a moment then turned to look at him. Anna gave him a small smile as she rubbed her hand along his face. "I almost think putting me with Dom is pointless. You are normally hard to kill as you told me before. I'm not so sure how this is any different."

He listened attentively to her wondering where she was going with this. "What's your point?"

"My point is you almost sound like your expecting it to happen. Maybe you should stop and think about my feelings." She said annoyed.

"I did." He sighed.

"Then again you weren't aware of you own kids feelings were you?" She said with a stern voice.

That caught him off guard hearing that she was now pregnant again. "When?"

"When you were out doing your jobs here and there. I'm about ten weeks." He pulled her in a hug holding her in his arms.

"We should celebrate." He said holding her. She pulled him to their room knowing what he meant. This time she felt fine and her hormones were like any normal woman during a pregnancy. This pregnancy made her have a very high sex drive. So they would use tonight to their advantage.

###################

Owen was out and about alone. He noticed a car in the road parked off to the side. He decided to park and get out. They must have saw him as well as their door opened. The person who step out was none other than Letty. Owen immediately noticed her. Still he admired her even after what he put her through.

"I'm out surprised to see you here." He spoke.

"I needed time to think." Still Letty did find him attractive as he stood in front of her. "Sometimes I do wonder what it would have been like if I ended up with you." Letty looked at him.

Owen snickered at that. "I can assure you things would be different than before. You're the only one I would consider being faithful to. I'm much more than I allow anyone to see." He said slowly.

"What about your ex you had working under cover with Hobbs?"

"What about her? I didn't love her. I only used her because I knew she and I had something in common."

"Like we do?" Letty sighed.

"In a way, we do but the difference is. I put you through so much hell and you still were there. You're strong that's what made me so drawn to you." Letty nodded not saying anything. There were so many things he wanted to say to her but couldn't. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that things would be different. Owen was aware of how Dom wasn't so easy to forgive her and he wanted to be the one to comfort her. The one thing he wanted so much was only a dream that could not be a reality.

###################

Dom sat alone trying to figure out what he could do to get out of his situation. He had already took the risk of loosing those he cared about. Cipher left him no choice knowing she threatened him with his son. He wondered why Elena never told him about him.

When he found Letty the first time, she told him to go and find her. It made him realize how much he had hurt her. If she was still here he would tell her how sorry he was and he only was trying to save her. Things would have been different if he didn't think he would have Letty back in his life at the time.

He hated the fact that he still loved Anna and that she didn't love him back. If only Shaw would have stayed away long enough he could have made her happy. The only thing he had left was his son and to make things right..


End file.
